


TeenWolf~Delta

by WriThony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Imprinting, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Relationship(s), Shapeshifting, Sisters, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriThony/pseuds/WriThony
Summary: Almost two weeks have passed since Bete's events, Parrish finally decided to go away and follow his instinct in search of greater control over his powers, the pack is quiet, sometimes the figure of Kira appears in their thoughts but also she left for her good, so just wait for her to finish her training. Stiles after Lydia's rescue from Eichen House and Malia's almost loss is even more confused by what he feels, and his new assignment to the police with his father is the only thing that can distract him a bit. Liam and Mason continue to live with Hayden and Corey.But when strange happenings occur in the city, and a suspect trail traverses between the trees of the forest, the coming of two new benevolent figures will bring the life of the pack back to that typical frenetics of Beacon Hills.





	1. New arrivals

**Pov-Anthony**

I lost most of the morning in the office of the headmaster behind the various documents and the availability of the lessons, when I was out there, the lunch break was over yet and I found myself at the mercy of a completely new environment, totally alone. New high school, new people and no friends... nice suck!

My mother had forced me to move, had been transferred to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for work and so we had to change home, tried until the last moment to convince her to leave me from my grandmother, but nothing ... and now here I am, again alone!

-The headmaster told me that by now this day is lost so I should go and stand somewhere- I said to myself, I jumped to my new locker with the intention of laying the books now useless, fortunately I found it at the first shot, I wiped my backpack and made only my notebook with the clipboard and the case, when I closed the locker I screamed scared

"Hello! You are new here? I've never seen you! I'm Mason, nice to meet you! "

"Oh ehm... hello! Yes, I'm new! I'll start the lessons tomorrow; Anyway… I’m Anthony, nice to meet you too!"

"Anthony, I'm Corey! Why are you here if you’ll start tomorrow?"

"Because I spent most of the morning in the headmaster's office with my mother for the various paperwork and now that he's late for the headmaster, he advised me to take a round to see the school a bit, but I was alone, and I'm going to find an isolated corner and let me write! "

"Oh hell! I'm sorry you're left alone, I would like to help but unfortunately I have Biology! But wait ... Corey, are you free this hour? Why don’t you show him the school?"

"Ehm... yes, certainly... if you want..."

"Well, if you do not mind, I would need some help, in short, the only things I saw this morning are the entrance and the office of the headmaster!"

"Great! Then do we see you after Corey?! Remember that we promised Hayden to take her to Lacrosse training!" said Mason while he ran into class, Corey put an arm on my shoulders and guide me around the school.

 

We walked all the time, Corey was really helpful, he showed me most of the school, including the fantastic library and training camps, that guy had made me feel appreciated, often when you get to a new environment no one approached so easily, but he had not any problem, he had treated me as if I had known him for years.

"It makes me very happy that you have accompanied me! I hope there are other people available like you here!" I said once they came back to my locker

"Oh yes! If you want to come later also to the Lacrosse workouts, I'll show you the whole group! But now I have to go or I'll be late for lessons! "

"Then run! Thanks again for the help, maybe we'll see you later!" I said with a smile, looked up and looked around until I turned around, then looked around and decided to look for a quiet place while waiting for the lessons to end.The Lacrosse field was not far away, if Corey's friends were all like him and Mason, I had found a good company.

 

**Pov-Scott**

"Then? Do you tell me what is happening to you? "I asked slipping my training uniform

"Anything! I'm just a little distracted! "

"Really Stiles? Are you distracted? "

"Alright then! I'm just a bit confused! After rescuing Lydia from Eichen House, my feelings for her were revived, but thinking that I could have missed Malia because of her mother after all that we had felt left me confused, I do not know what I feel, I never thought at this!"

"Well you just try to see who makes you really good, though... by experience... a relationship with a “werewolf” is not easy!"

"But my relationship with Malia is different! After all, his supernatural journey has always made us together, every time she need me I was there, and every time I need her she was there with me! But anyway, when I see Lydia, my heart explodes, even though Parrish has left, I do not see her as active as I did before! "

"It is indeed true! Today at lunch did not even say a word, maybe he's looking for something to help him! "

"We should let it go now or the coach kills us, we go on field!" We taken our bag and walked out of the locker room.

"Hey you! Stilinski, McCall have you seen Dunbar? It has not arrived yet! "

"No coach! If you want to go looking for it! "I answered looking around

"McCall... you have 10 minutes!"

"I ran coach!" I said, moving to the school.

\- Go Liam, come on! Do you smell where you are?! Come on Liam! Oh I'm here!- I said to myself, following the smell of my Beta, was with Hayden under a tree to kiss, I was sorry to disturb them but if I had to do it, I had to do it by having fun, I came quietly and then ..." HEY YOU! "

"SCOTT!" Liam scremed, stumbling

"I'm sorry to disturb you but ... did not you forget something?"

"Forgot something... Oh God! The training sessions!" He said, noticing my uniform

"Yeah!"

"Hayden see you there! Excuse me" said Liam, running to the field

"You two are very close lately!" I said, seeing the girl blush, so I hugged affectionately and ran behind Liam to the field.

  
  


**Pov-Mason**   
  
"Hayden! Why are you alone and aren’t you in the field yet?" I asked meeting her in the school

"I was going now! Liam also did a little late we had an unexpected!"

"Better not ask?"   


"Yep"   


"Ok! Then let's go together! You know before I met a young guy, if I'm not mistaken he's called Anthony, Corey has accompanied him to make him sit, looks nice! "

"A new boy? In mid-year? "   


"Well, he would have had problems, maybe he moved! Anyway, we should move or lose the workouts! I hope Corey is already there!"   


"Let's hope, though there should not be many people!"   


When we arrived, we looked for Corey, shortly after I saw him, sat on one of the highest stairs, where there was more space.   


"Hey Corey!"   


"Mason! Hayden! I thought I was late and you've already gone!" He said as we sat there, I turned to look at him and gave me a kiss   


"It's been this morning that I wanted to do it, but it was a day too fast and I did not have the opportunity!" He said, looking at me, amused smiles   


"Have they already started?"   


"Not really, look who is there company ..." he pointed to a boy on the field that was trying to change his shirt   


"Wait, but those abds are of ... Brett!?"   


"Do you recognize the others in this way, Mason?! Anyway, yes, he is!” Corey said with a playful look, then we continued to look at Brett as he entered the field and the training started.

 

**Pov-Anthony**   
  
  
I found a comfortable place under a tree in the backyard of the school, I began to write something of a story that I had in mind since that morning, but I remembered so little so closed the notebook and let me cradle from that gentle breeze, that place was not so much bad! I relaxed so much that I woke up half an hour later only by the bell warning the end of the lessons, I heard all the other guys starting up to the exit, it seemed that the backyard was out of the world, opened the notebook again and summoned a new part of the myth that had jumped in my mind, perhaps at home with the internet as an ally those pieces would make sense! I felt two people approaching slowly, turned to look curious, they were a boy and a girl, both of my age, the boy was slightly taller than her, had blond hair and was wearing a basketball jacket and a short jeans, the girl instead had slightly worn brown hair and wore a t-shirt and even her jeans, they fell under a tree not far from me and after laying their backpacks began to kiss, they were very good together, could see a mile away They really wanted to, so I decided to make as much noise as possible so as not to annoy me and I continued to write, shortly thereafter came running another guy who approached the two making them frighten, he said something and the blonde shouted "TRAINING!" I saw both run alarmed at the sports fields.   
  
-Training? Maybe I should accept Corey's invitation! But first I should go to the locker to take the spare battery! Stupid cell phone that gets into nothing!- I said tired, I put my backpack back in place and went to the locker. The school did not seem so hostile to me, I came to my locker, put in the lock code and started looking for the battery, all the material I had removed from the backpack that morning was ordered between the two shelves but strangely what I was looking for was not there; I searched several times between the various books but the backup battery even the shadow   
  
\- Do not I think I forgot the other battery at home?! And now? Maybe I can ask Corey if he can lend me his cell phone so I just have to make a call!- I thought alarmed, locked the locker and started off toward the Lacrosse field.   
  
The stairs were not entirely full and among other things not everyone was there for the workouts, some were studying and a small group was in the corner listening to the music, I started looking for Mason and Corey faces among the rest but failing sadly, fortunately I heard somebody's voice call me, Corey was approaching smiling from the benchstand upstairs   


"Then you came! Mason and Hayden have just arrived! Come and let me know the others too! "   


"Oh yes indeed! But could I ask you a favor first? "   


"Uhm ok yes!"   


"Is not that I can make a call from your phone? Mine is off and I should inform my mother that I came back later, since he was waiting for me before going to the hospital! "   


"Oh right now! What happened to your mother? How should she go to the hospital? "   


"Oh no! Sorry I was wrong! She is not sick, she is a doctor! That's exactly why I'm here, she's been transferred for work, so we decided to come and live here!" I laughed, then took his cell phone and typed a bit on the new house number. The conversation lasted very little since my mother was already leaving, there had been a sudden shift to the hospital so there was no problem, I returned the phone to Corey who frowned for a moment, then put it back in his pocket and made my way between the stairs.   


"Hayden, I'm gonna show you Anthony! It's a new guy who has just moved, tomorrow's classes will start! "   


"Enjoy Anthony!" I said, acknowledging it, stretching out my hand, which was gladly welcomed   


"Hayden, nice to meet you!"   


"If you want there is place near me! Or do you want to sit here? "   


"Oh thank Corey but I do not want to bother you! Here near Hayden there is more space I sit here!" So we sat watching the guys pull in the door, while Corey and Mason fluttered between them Hayden pointed to me some of the guys

“So you see those two who are always together? Great, the tallest is Scott, the other is Stiles! That blonde in a row is Liam, my boyfriend, while the other blond the tallest one is Brett, it's not this school, but coach lately is calling him to workouts to strengthen the team! While you look down on the first benches there are two girls ... the redhead is Lydia, the other is Malia! I think they will all be very happy to meet you! Although sometimes there are some complicated situations and they will not be so "friendly"! "   


"Oh, well, everyone has their NO moments, but I'll be happy to meet them!"   


"IT BETTER THAN NO!" Said angry Mason got upset

 

**Pov-Corey**   


After presenting Anthony I sat back next to Mason "How did you give him your cell phone?"   


"Do you mean it before? Simply his cell was off and he asked me for making a call."   


"Why do you have that smile?"   


"Look here!" I said jokingly, pointing to the screen of the cell phone on which the word ANTHONY’S HOUSE was shining, I could see his eyes sink into the void for a few seconds,  then looked at me with a dark look and said: “He gave you his number? And you have accepted it? Now I understand everything! That's why you hadn't any problem this morning! You like that guy! "   


"What? It's not true! That is, he is very cute, look at those brown hair and his fantastic hazel eyes! But I'm in love with you!"   


"Oh really? Is cute? And what about telling him to go out with him from now on? What the fuck meant to me that kiss before?Are you kidding me?" He turned to hear what Anthony was saying, then exploded, stood up with rage and started screaming: “IS BETTER THAN NO! THIS MORNING I HELP YOU! I SEE YOU IN DIFFICULTY! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? WANT THIS STRONGE? TAKE IT! "   


"Mason, but what are you saying?" Hayden said getting up, followed by Anthony, who tried to clarify   


"Mason but I never wanted to take advantage of your good! Indeed I came here to thank you two! "   


"I DO NOT BELIEVE IT! DO YOU WANT MY BOYFRIEND? TAKE IT!"   


"What? Wait, you are engaged? Stop, stop! You didn't understand! I'm not even gay and I did not know you two were engaged! "   


"NOW WHO WOULD YOU KIDDING? YOU HAVE ALSO GIVEN HIM YOUR NUMBER! HOLDING HERE! GET OUT! "

"WHAT? Okay, if you want... I'm leaving, but I was expecting a lot better from someone like you!” Anthony said hurt, all he was doing was feeling lost in a second, he didn’t want to do anything wrong but now it’s late, he turned and ran angry and wounded.   


"Mason! But what did you get? That poor guy did nothing! He was also trying to give you explanations!" Hayden said upset   


"What if you hold it for him! And with regard to you my dear... it will take a long time to regain my trust” said this came out of the stairs and went away   


"We need to talk to Liam about him! This behavior is strange!" Hayden said confused,  so after the end of the training we went from the others "Boys! We must tell you something!" I told my morning with the new boy and Hayden what had happened just before "Strange! It's not the way to make Mason! Something's going to happen, later I'm going to talk to him!"   


"Can I accompany you? I would try to explain…" I asked sadly   


"I don’t know Corey, if Mason is still angry we risk the situation worse!" Said Liam, I nod sadly. All for a simple joke, I just wanted to making fun of Mason, but now everything was degenerate, we did to go away but Scott blocked us "Hey guys hear... for a couple of days I notice something weird in the woods, did you notice anything?"   


"Actually yes! Even the other night in the woods we felt something strange! True Hayden? "   


"Yes! There was also a strange smell, it was new, I couldn't recognize it, and not even Liam! "   


"And what did you two do in the wood the other night?" I asked stubbornly   


"Well we are ..." tried to say Liam but Hayden claps his mouth and answers in his place   


"We went to stay a little alone and then the cliff is the only place from where you can see all Beacon Hills!"   


"It is indeed true! It's a beautiful place! I always went with... Allison” Scott said a bit sad, then continued curious: “Anyway, I wasn't wrong! Malia did you hear anything? "   


"Uhm no! Truly is for a while that I don't go to the woods! I'm studying a lot for the college!" Said the coyote approaching Lydia   


"Ok! Actually, I too should do more! Also because after what happened I remember sending the documents for the scholarship and I asked the professor to be re-enrolled in the Biology course! But this new presence worries me! Hope it isn't another creature attracted to Nemeton! Stiles at the department there aren’t news?” Stiles was completely headless in the clouds   


"Are you Stiles there? Stiiiiles!" Malia shouted trying to wake him up and luckily he succeeded   


"I apologize, I was a distracted for a moment! What did you say? "   


"Scott, Liam and Hayden felt something strange in the woods in the last few days, Malia no because she is busy studying, so we wanted to know if there was anything in the police station that could interest us!" I made a summary   


"Oh well no! Nothing new, just the usual attacks of "real" wild animals and some incidents but nothing like that! "   


"Then we should investigate when we will have some free time!" Scott observed looking at Liam   


"I really do!" He agreed to the Beta but the searches were delayed to the following days

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

"Mom! I’m here!" I shouted while I closed the door, after escaping from the workouts I took a tour of the city to look a little around and bring down the anger

"Great! I am here shortly! Come to the kitchen so we eat together!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, if you want... I can keep you company!"

"Why? Something happened at school?"

"Uhm nothing! I just won’t anything!"

"You know that I don’t believe you when you say this! And if you don’t want to tell me, I'll know that sooner or later!"

"That's right! I'll tell you, but tomorrow... now I won’t! Do you mind if I go to my room? "

"Don’t worry go! I'll be comfortable on the sofa in the salon!" We both smile, we are almost always happy together, after all, each one is indispensable for the other, we are the supporting column of the other.

I went into the room and immediately took off my shirt, felt a sense of oppression, I was going to sling on my bed but I was attracted by my picture in the mirror, I looked for a while, I felt weird, stupid, I managed to destroy everything without even know how. Disgusting! I felt disgusted! I took off the rest of my clothes and I rushed into the bathroom, the shower was long, alternating sequences of sadness, anger and relaxation, between the stress for the still moving and what had happened a few hours before I couldn’t get rid of all those thoughts, so when I left about an hour later the midnight was close, I put on a boxer, the pajamas pants and lying on my bed, the next morning would be a new school fight.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

I just finished dressing after a relaxing shower when my mother knocked on the door back from work, it was dinner time but I could wait, as I was not going to open, my mother using her keys and came screaming "Thanks for your help!"

"Nothing mom!" I screamed ironically

"Get down that there is a surprise for you!"

"Really? What did you bring me? I don’t smelling anything! "

"It's normal that you don’t feel anything dear, you're upstairs! Come and see! Don’t let me lose my patience! "

"VIOLET!" I screamed as I went down the stairs "How long ago cousin!" I hugged her very happy

"Hi Scott! I missed you!"

"Why are you here?"

"I answer this question! Unfortunately, aunt Rose has to leave for a business trip and she couldn’t take Violet with her! "

"So how are you doing now?"

"Simple! Since you don’t know how long this journey will last, Violet will stay here and follow the lessons in your school! I've already talked to the headmaster, start tomorrow! "

"Uhm... Wow?"

"Can you show her the guest room? Please. That for an indefinite time will be her room!"

"Ok! Come on, Violet!" I grabbed the two suitcases of my cousin and got upstairs, stopped shortly before my room, pushed the door and screamed "TAADAAN! Here's your room! Do you remember how we had a few years ago in this room!? It was our amusement park!"

"Yes! It makes me very happy that Mom left me with you and aunt Melissa! And I'm looking forward to coming to school tomorrow! Will you make me know some of your friends? "

"Uhmmm don’t know... we'll see! But I'm sure you will remember one of them definitely! "

"Stiles?" She asked ironically, looked at us, and laughed

"Scott want to see something?"

"Sure!" Violet opened his shoulder bag and pulled out an album "Do you like it?"

She browsed the pages showing me draws, they were scenes of old stories and draws of fantastic creatures "Wow you're very good! How much do you draw? "

"For a year and a half more or less, it relaxes me and it's a lot of fun, so I know I'll be happy!"

"If you like, do it well! But quoting someone from our knowledge...  _ “the school first of all!"  _ ” We laughed again and then my mother called us back for the dinner, we closed the notebook, and we went down to eat.


	2. Discovery

**Pov-Mason**

 

The next morning I was a little late and as soon as I got out of my car the others surrounded me alarmed "Mason, I've been looking for you all day yesterday!" Said Liam looking strangely

"What? I was home! Strange that you didn’t find me!" I answered, turning looking at him strangely and heading toward the entrance

"Ehm no! You weren’t home! I went there and there was no one! "

"Maybe I was in the bathroom and I didn’t hear you! To tell the truth I don’t remember what I did yesterday, after the workouts I came home certainly! "

"How do you talk about it so quietly?" Corey asked with a shocked face

"Of the workouts? Because? What happened?"

"Don’t you really remember anything? All the story about the new guy... Anthony, right?" Liam asked, looking at Corey

"No Liam! Yesterday Anthony didn’t come to the workouts! There were just me, Corey and Hayden!" I said confused

"But you attacked him without even giving him any explanation, and you left me there... in all the senses!" Corey replied even more confused

"Whaaat? What would I do? But what did you drink this morning? Why should I break with you? "

"I can’t believe you really don’t remember anything! You insulted me and Anthony, after seeing his number on my cellphone, did you make that sketch of stratospheric jealousy, you break up with me and you don’t remember it? "

"Tell me it's a joke! I really don’t remember anything! However, don’t worry! As soon as I see Anthony, I'll apologize for the incident! I'm just sorry to have done it, if I did it, that scenes and embarrassed me! "

"Ok then let's do this... let's try it for lunch break! But now we go into class or risk losing! "

 

The professor entered the classroom ten minutes later, shouting: "Everybody sitting down! I have to make a communication!" So we all became compelled hoping in some absence of some other professor, but then he reached out to the door and said "I introduce you two new classmates! He is Anthony Simmons, while she is Violet Swan, and will take us company for the rest of this year and hopefully beyond! Now go and sit down, so let's start! "

"I don’t believe it! It's in our class!” Whispered to Corey

"I know it's fate to talk to us!"

"Don’t worry, I'll do it as soon as I get the chance!" I whispered as I glanced at the new boy.

Fortunately, the first hour passed fast and as soon as the bell rang they all rushed out "Ant... Anthony?! Can I talk to you for a moment?" I said a little embarrassed

"Oh Mason! Certainly, but let me first say something! "

"Wait, I wanted to ask you..."

"Sorry" we said together, we looked puzzled then Anthony continued. "I do not know what you thought yesterday, but I was so attached to Corey because he was the only one I knew I wasn’t going to do anything! Also because besides what I said yesterday, I wanted to tell you... that you are a beautiful couple! "

"Thank you! But I think the only one that should apologize is me! I reacted bad yesterday, but it was a crooked day and I was slightly angry and when I saw your number on Corey's cell I couldn’t hold back! I'm sorry to have ruined the day!" I said hoping to be convincing, really sorry, but I did not know what to excuse me by doing nothing!

"Let's do something? Erase everything! Let's do as if nothing happened yesterday! Ok? "

"Ok! Why don’t you sit with us for lunch breaks? "

"Uhm sure! But first I want to try something... does it bother you if I bring another person in the case? "

"Ehm I don’t think so! Do as you like, maybe we need to hold on a bit but do nothing!" Then the bell interrupted the conversation

"Oh no! It will be for the next hour! What lesson do you have now Mason?"

"Biology"

"Oh I have to follow Mathematics for the program! See you later then!"

"Ok we see you for lunch!"

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

That morning I woke up completely rested, I was ready to face my second "First day" of school this year, I was ready to clarify what had happened, I couldn’t miss Mason and Corey's friendship for a misunderstanding! I hoped that during the lunch break Corey would be alive, but I would especially like to see Mason. I prepared and went to breakfast, unfortunately my mother had to go to the hospital again, she left a note on the table with “Good morning” wrote on it, so I took some snacks and some milk and read the notes that I had taken the day before " _ A canine that has to do with hell, defeated by a hero, less famous than others of his race. _ " and " _ Sort of direwolf, moves in groups, a lot of people talk about it _ " and there were even disconnected phrases that at the time didn’t have sense, I closed the notebook and took my cellphone to check on the internet, but I gave up the idea immediately and put it back in my pocket to not discharge it. When I finish the last snack was too late to go in my room to check on the PC the notes so I took my backpack and went to school.

 

In the hours after the meeting with Mason I recovered the Mathematics and English program together with Violet, whereas the fourth hour was free for both.

"Uhm, hello Violet!" I said, coming out of the classroom

"Oh, ehm… Hi! Anthony, right?” She replied embarrassed

"Yes! How did this first half day go? "

"Uhm good! I think the same for you since we did all the lessons together! Anyway, thanks for the interest!" She smiled

"Oh indeed it is true... maybe I could ask for something smarter! So are you free this hour too? "

"Yes, I wanted to go around, find a place to rest for a while!"

"Oh can I... can ehm..."

"Do you want to make me company?" She anticipated

"If you want of course! I can also make you see a quiet place, I found it yesterday! "

"Sure! Come on! "

 

The back yard was again semi-desert, there were only two boys in a corner studying together. I and Violet came under the tree where I leaned the day before, put the backpacks and we got comfortable, we went for a dozen seconds in silence, both embarrassed, then I dared: "If I can ask... how did you come today too? Transfer?"

"So and so... my mother travels for work and this time she left me here by my aunt! You instead? "

"I had to transfer since my mother was transferred to Beacon Hills Hospital for work!"

"Wow is a doctor?"

"Yup! She loves her job! But I hope this time we will stop a little more! I don’t want to change everything again! "

"Oh, I know how you feel, I'm often forced by my mother to travel because of her job! I can’t do it anymore! "

"You know... I'm glad we're talking! In short, it's usually difficult to set, but being both new will be easier! Even though I've already met someone! If you want I can present them! "

"Oh I don’t know, I usually don’t easily make friends, but as you said maybe for us it is easier because we're new... you know... yesterday I asked my cousin if he could introduce me some of his friends, but now I'm not so convinced that I really wanted it!” she said, smiling embarrassedly

"Don’t worry! You will see that you will feel better soon! "

"Let's hope! Oh, please... unfortunately I lost a part of the English program isn’t that you could show it to me?"

"Oh yes! If I'm not wrong I've got it here!" I quickly picked up my notebook and put it to her, she opened her to copy the notes, but when I saw a drawing I blocked her "Wow, it’s beautiful!"

"Oh thank you, I really like to draw!"

"Is it a horse, right?"

"Yes, but it has eight legs, I don’t know why I designed it in this way!"

"Uhm maybe you thought of Sleipnir! Odin's horse! "

"Did Odin have an eight-legged horse? I didn’t know!"

"It is the strongest and fastest horse of all, it can also travel between the various Norwegians worlds if I'm not wrong!"

"Wow! Anyway, I don’t know how to draw it, I didn’t even know it! Although lately I often get to draw things that don’t make sense to me... so I usually miss it! "

"Well if you think that I can help you sometimes maybe you can show me something!"

"I'll think about it!" she smiled, moved a lock of hair that had ended up in front of his eyes behind his ear and continued copying.

"I hope you understand what I wrote, usually when I write fast I'm not so clear!" I said scratching my head embarrassed

"Don’t worry! It’s all perfect, and then it's a lucky thing that you've been able to write everything!" So she closed her notebook and handed me the other "Thank you again!"

"Nothing!"

"I like when you smile!"

"What? Really?" I said surprised by that statement

"Yes! You can even make people smile around you, that's a good thing!"

"Ehm… thank you? You too are very cute!" I looked at her for a reply, she was really cute! She had long brown hair that came to her a little further than his shoulders, her eyes were of a green that became clearer towards the outside, they were really beautiful and very deep; she wearing a red sweatshirt and black trousers.

"Thank you... sorry if I have some time to answer you, but this great complicity worries me and it delights me at the same time! I would like to open with you without problems and talk, talk and talk, but I'm afraid that when we get up from here all this will end and..."

"Can I tell you to trust me enough? Do you believe me if I tell you that it's hard that everything end here? Not just because we are in the same situation, but apparently there is complicity, so... I don’t think I'll end here! Wait, I didn’t mean to say... that is don’t misunder..." she stopped me placing a hand on mine, then looked up... she looked in my eyes and said: "Don’t worry... then if you say this I believe you! But you know that if it isn’t so you will pay me!"

"O-okay?" I answered half-smile

"Thank you for that!" she answered, looking around, then she kissed me a on my cheek and stood up fast "Well, we go to the canteen? It's about to ring the bell!" After a moment of confusion I resumed, nodded, got up and we go to the canteen together.

 

Before we got to the dining room we stopped to set our things in the two lockers, shortly after the bell stopped playing we came in the canteen, we received a frantic air, we both felt disoriented, there were boys and girls running in round to reach friends or to get hold of the few free places, it was almost full but fortunately the others were waiting for us, we looked both around then we said together "Here!" We looked puzzled, then Violet took my arm and pulled me toward table, I wondered how she knew who I was looking for, just shortly after I knew we were not looking for the same person.

"Anthony!" Hayden said smiling as Scott looked confused

"Uhm... Violet?" He asked confused

"Cousin..." she smiled

"Wait… what?" We all said turning to Scott

"Yeah... I introduce you to my cousin Violet, she came yesterday and she will stay at my house for a while!"

"I instead show you Anthony... he also came yesterday and will stay here for a while!" Corey said as he stood up, so there was a "handshake" when he came my turn with Scott I was a little shy I didn’t know what impression I had done to Scott getting there hand in hand with his cousin, stretched out my hand and Scott grabbed it vigorously but there was no anger... it was a simple handshake so they all sat down.

"Well guys, how did the first day go?" Asked Liam interested

"Oh well enough! A bit tedious but all right!" Answered Violet

"I agree" I continued

"There will be better days! By the way, we have again the workout after school, do you want to come?" Scott said

"I don’t know if I can! I should make commissions for my mother" I said thinking about the afternoon

"I don’t know cousin, I should study English that I don’t know certain topics in the program"

"In case we're on Lacrosse field if you want!"

"Will Brett be back again?" Stiles curiously asked

"Uhm I don’t know! The coach didn’t warn me so I don’t think so! "

"Too bad!" Corey and Mason laughed together; it seemed that the things had been adjusted even among themselves, which made me very happy, so we continued the lunch while chatting, once we finished we divided into the various classes.

 

As soon as the last bell sounded all the class rushed out of the class "Hey Anthony!" I heard call me "Oh Violet!"

"Ehm I was wondering... do you really have commissions to do today?"

"Yes! Why do you ask me?" I answered absently

"Oh well, then do nothing!" She replied disappointedly so she went to leave, then turned and continued "No, because you know what it is like... today Scott isn’t at home and can’t give me a hand and I'm alone at home with Aunt Melissa and I wondered if you could give me a hand in English! "

"What?  ehm… i don’t... maybe… No! Unfortunately I can’t, these commissions are important for my mother and being engaged with the job I have to do it! Maybe I can come when I finish them?" I answered, focusing what she was saying

"Well... I think that… yes! Then see you this afternoon?"

"I'll do it as soon as possible!" I answered with a smile, then Violet started off to exit and shortly after I follow her went home.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

"Go Scott! Or we'll be late!" Stiles screamed at me toward the locker room

"Stiles, relax! There aren’t workouts! "

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"I just told that to know what those two after school had done! We really have to go all in the woods to see what's going on!"

"Even because I felt something" Lydia said, approaching Stiles

"Oh... well... great?! Then let's go from the others!" Stiles said nervously

"We were organizing! It's useless to take all the cars to go to the woods! Can you accompany someone with the Jeep? "

"Yes sure! How will you come? "

"I'll use my bike!"

"I take my car, I can bring somebody!"

"Oh, sure Lydia! Let's do this... bring you Malia, Mason and Corey, while Stiles will take Liam and Hayden! "

"Okay let's see you in the woods?" We looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

 

The forest looked like that ever, no physical trace of a new presence, but there was a new smell, it looked like a wolf, but it wasn’t exactly the same, it was lighter, as if it was disappearing. We all went to work, I, Liam, and Hayden searched for the tracks on the ground, while Corey and Malia were leaping through the trees to look at the situation from above, and Stiles, Lydia and Mason returned to the area where before there was the Hale's House, Lydia felt something coming from there.

 

My group turned around for half an hour then Hayden felt something "Guys... here! The smell gets stronger!" I and Liam met her and we all went to follow that wake, the more we went on it became stronger, and the most disturbing thing was that it always smelled more of a wolf, but not like a normal wolf, a werewolf like us! It’s true that each one has its own smell, but there is an odor that unites all the werewolves, it’s lighter so it’s usually covered by individual smell, but in that case there was only that, there was no trace of human smell. "It’s strange! No one has felt anything until a few days ago, but it looks like someone is here for a while! "

"Scott... should we worry?"

"For the moment let's just find something, then we'll ask Deaton if he knows anything!" 

"Scott... but this isn’t..." Hayden said but was interrupted by Liam "Yes, it is, indeed it was!"

 

Meanwhile, Malia and Corey continued jumping through the trees trying to find something too "Malia, why are we ever looking for traces from the trees?"

"Because from above you see things that aren’t visible by walking, and then sometimes the smells from above feel better!"

"Oh I didn’t know... unfortunately I had little time to train with Theo and I really know a few things about  _ “this reality" _ !"

"With Scott, with us, you will learn, don’t worry!"

"Ah, by the way, Malia... for that Mason question... did Deaton confirm that there will be no consequences?"

"To tell the truth is not 100% sure is still well studying everything about the Bête but probably not! There will be no consequences! "

"What a relief! I don’t want him suffering again! "

"I understand, I wouldn’t..."

"You would not want Malia either?"

"Shh looks at it! Fingerprints! Perhaps we have found our goal! Let's follow! "

"Shouldn’t we first warn others?"

"No! We lost too much time! Let's go!" Followed the footprints, jumping in the trees and making as little noise as possible, Malia had the strange feeling of knowing where it was wearing that track, but she decided to make sure of it, the more they came closer to the goal and the wood seemed inhospitable, as if it didn’t want they came to reveal the mystery, but she continued indefatigable, followed by Corey. When she jumped on the last tree she looked down and said "I knew it! I was sure this place was the answer!”

 

The Stiles-Lydia-Mason group immediately came to the Ex-Hale’s House thanks to the Jeep of Stiles, the construction site was closed, the works were interrupted and in the clearing there were only the materials for the project, plywood panels, bags of concrete and stuff varies. Lydia set foot in the clearing and began to follow her powers, there was something there that attracted her, a pledge of death, but it wasn’t something imminent, seemed to be more light, as if there was a chance to avoid the drama, but the problem was... when and what was going to happen?

"Lydia all right?" Mason asked, looking at the worried girl

"What? Yes Mason, I'm just trying to clarify what I feel! "

"Like it was easy" Stiles said stubbornly

"What's Stiles?" Lydia asked, losing her feelings

"Oh, no, nothing! I was thinking aloud! Then? What do your powers say? "

"There's something weird, but it's not so clear!"

"Do you want us to help you somehow?"

"I don’t know! Try looking around this stuff maybe we find something! I continue to turn!" They split, Mason began with a bit of effort to move the various cement bags and the panels to the right, while Stiles did the same on the left, they continued for a while but it seemed all normal… it was a simple construction site!

"Lydia... has anything changed?" Stiles said after a while "Lydia... are you there?" he looked at the girl walking toward the clearing center. "What do you do, Lydia? Can you hear me? Lydia!"

"Stiles what's up?"

"I don’t know Mason! Lydia doesn’t answer me but she is there... probably are her powers!" Then he was distracted, from one part of the clear I arrived with Liam and Hayden, and shortly thereafter jumped down Malia and Corey "Oh we are all here! Great!" Stiles said, looking around and then looking back at Lydia, now she was in the middle of the clearing as in trance, took a oxidized flame close to a bundle of bags "Lydia stop! What are you doing?! And what does an oxidized flame do here?!" Stiles screamed, but as soon as he didn’t answer, Lydia lit the flame and knelt down, I, Stiles and Malia ran toward her from every direction to stop her but the powers took over; Lydia screamed forcing everyone to spin their ears, screaming so loud that all the material on the yard jumped off the clearing to the surrounding wood, then kneeled down the flame toward a small piece of cloth near her feet and gave the fire, the flame walked to the extreme north of the clearing then expanded to the other two corners of the clearing. "But this is the smell of ... ethyl alcohol and... and... and boric acid! What are they doing here? We used them last week to make experiments... weird!" I said, seeing the clearing burn

“Because didn’t you see this!" Malia said as she climbed up a tree, I reached her, in the clearing there was a huge triangle formed by green flames with in the center Lydia faint, I just made the time to take a picture that the flames disappeared leaving a confusing trace of the small fire

"This one must explain it to me" Stiles said confused

"The color of the fire is due to the chemical reaction of the alcohol with the acid, but for the rest I don’t know what to say to you!" Malia said confused like everyone else

"Did we say we found what we were looking for?" Mason asked, breaking the silence

"Let's say yes, I'll ask for help from Deaton, we'll see what he can tell us! Let's go back home, is late!" Concluded, Malia tooks Lydia and split again in the various cars, Stiles tooks Corey and Mason, Malia sets Lydia on the back seat of her car helped by Liam and Hayden and I came back to my motorcycle and start home.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

I really did the commissions as fast as possible, I usually took an abundant hour and instead that day in half an hour was already done.

I was about 5 minutes out of McCall's home and didn’t know what to do! The anxiety was very heavy, I was afraid to make a bad figure, I continued to go back and forth on the driveway, then I was attracted by a window upstairs where occasionally the shadow of a girl appeared "Violet..." i whisper then I took courage and I started at the door, I stopped again in front of the door nervously, stretched out my hand to ring the bell, but the door swung open, revealing Melissa McCall "Oh... you're Anthony, right? Melissa! Nice to meet you! I met your mom yesterday, she is a fantastic person!"

"OK thank you very much! Anyway, yes! I'm Anthony, nico to meet you!" I said surprised

"Are you here for Violet, right? She told me you'd come! I'm coming out for a moment to buy some things, Violet is in her room! I recommend you do the good guys!" She said laughing, then moved on inviting me with a hand gesture to enter "Let's see you soon!" she went out and closed the door behind him. I didn’t lose courage, I climbed upstairs, searched the room from which Violet's voice came, was cursing against something, passed in front of a closed door, then turned the corner and there it was! The door was half-open and projected a cone of light into the corridor, and I approached and pushed it slowly; Violet was standing on her bed arguing with a poster, trying to stick it to the wall, but as she attached a corner, another stuck

"Hey, can I help you with that too?" I said laughing leaning against the door jamb

"What? Oh, hello Anthony! Did you meet aunt Melissa? Anyway, Yes! Could you keep this corner here? "

"Uhm sure!" I took off my backpack and approached the bed, I was lower, so I couldn’t keep the corner perfectly "Is that OK?"

"Uhm, yes... maybe! Wait till I try again!" she said looking at me, then took another piece of scotch and stretched to her corner of the poster but stopped “Uhm no! If I attack its in this way then is crooked! Do this, take off your shoes and jump on the bed! "

"Eh? What? No, that's... I... not... that is..." I said surprised

"What's up? You don’t want to tell me that you don’t wash your feet!" She replied laughing so I looked at her and I laughed too “No, just it’s... I think that it’s a bad idea!"

"Aaaa shut up and jump here! Or, how do you think you can help me?"

"Okay, okay sergeant!" I still laughed, took off my shoes and stood up on the bed

"Well now keep it aligned with my corner!" For the same time it attacks the scotch on the poster but this time it all went well "Ok now I have to stick your corner! I recommend you keep it or break it off again!" she approached me with another piece of scotch

"Small problem... space is over!" I said looking at her

"Don’t worry! Go back a little bit behind!" I followed the orders, Violet passed under my right arm between me and the wall and attacked the other side "Yeah! Finally!" she said exulting but she moved further back she pounding my foot and I fell dragging her over me, we broke out again laughing and settling "I told you that it was a bad idea!"

"And it isn’t true! Was the goal to hang it up? We did it, so it's okay! "

"Then if you say so... ok!" We laughed again, we both felt well, it was as if all the negative things faded at those moments, laughed, we were having fun without thoughts, happy.

"What do you say we start studying?"

"Yes sure! Did you invite me for this no?"

"Yes... maybe..."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Anything! Take the notebook and let's start!" So we both crossed our legs on the bed to study, unlike always the time passed more slowly, as if it wanted to make us enjoy those moments as well, we studied quietly, Melissa came back shortly and there she offered the snack, the afternoon wasn’t too heavy, Violet was able to recover much of the things she didn’t know, and I did a good review, unfortunately, however, that soon came to an end.

Scott returned shortly before dinner as I was preparing to go and Melissa was preparing dinner "Hey, how's it going to you two?"

"Oh Scott! All right, Anthony finished his commissions quickly and then I invited him to study! Thanks to him I recovered almost everything I missed and we also had fun! "

"Your cousin is so funny as well!"

"Oh, please! Among other things, it was good that you didn’t come to the training… unfortunately they jumped! "

"Oh no! Now I greet you though, I don’t want to disturb yet! Will we see you tomorrow at school?" I said, coming out of the room

"Yes sure! Never mind!" Violet answered as Scott looked at us smiling as if he had already seen such a complicity, but I lost, saluted and went downstairs to greet Melissa "Mrs. McCall!"

"Anthony, I’m in the kitchen! And don’t call me “ _ Mrs _ ” anymore or I'll kill you!"

"Okay" I said, coming into the kitchen

"Melissa I wanted to greet you! I'm going away"

"Oh gentle! Anyway, why not stay here for dinner?"

"What? No... I don’t want to disturb, I go home, my mother is already preparing!" I was spared by the sudden invitation

"What do you mean? Your mom's in the hospital tonight, have you forgotten this?" I glanced at my surprise eyes, actually yes, I had just run out of my mind, my mother had a night shift!

"Oh it is true! To tell the truth yes, I forgot this particular!" I replied scratching my head embarrassed

"Let's do this, since you don’t want to disturb... stay for dinner but help me out!"

"I can’t refuse such an offer then!" I said, smiling, so I put my backpack back in the kitchen

"Check what's missing, I've already started! You just have to add some postage, the glasses and the napkins! "

"Sure! But... where do I get them?" I asked looking around

"Oh right! Sorry, I'm used to Scott! Or at least I was, now I do it all! Anyway... the glasses are in the cabinet up there, the cutlery is on the shelf of the fountain, while the napkins are in that cabinet there!" she replied pointing to the various places

"Ok! I get to work then!" I started to put things on the table; after a while I said "Melissa ..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" She answered, looking at me with a loving smile

"Do you think I'm fond of Scott?"

"Uhm do you ask me for Scott or else? Anyway, it's hard that Scott doesn’t like anyone! "

"Okay, it's just he looked strange to me first with Violet, and this morning at lunch"

"Maybe it's for Violet! You know her dad, my sister's husband, died when she was very young and so she and Scott have always been so attached, since he has always been close to her so probably seeing another person makes her so good it makes him angry a bit"

"Oh I didn’t know that Violet's father was dead, I'm sorry! Even though I didn’t know my dad, my mother has always said she had been pregnant a week after my father left, she hasn’t seen him ever since! "

"Oh, so you only live with your mother! But now let's stop talking about sad things! Did you end up with the table? "

"Yes! Can I help you in some other way? "

"Here? In so many, here it's all rolled! You can do laundry, wash the floor, clean the windows ..." we laughed, maybe it was a family thing, the McCall were magnificent! Soon after Melissa called the others for the dinner "Anthony!" Said Violet seeing me bring the plates to the table

"It's still here because I invited him to dinner" Melissa said, reaching for me with other dishes

"More than inviting him to dinner you put him to work I see!" Scott said as he sat down

"It's he who offered himself and you know doesn’t refuse any help!" We all went to the table, dinner passed quickly, talked about school, transfers, Melissa's work and then started a sort of joke between Scott and Violet, in the end they also helped them to clear up then I was forced to greet her again and went home all happy.

 


	3. Attack

**Pov-Anthony**

 

The next morning I woke up early, the happiness of the evening before echoing again, I rushed in the shower, I dressed and went downstairs, my mother still slept, she retired very late so I decided to make her a surprise, I make the pancakes and a little hot coffee and brought it to the room "Mom... good morning! I brought you something! "

"Oh Anthony! Thanks, I'm tired!" she answer at me yawning, so I put the tray on the bed and sat next to her

"All ok last night?"

"Oh very well! Melissa is very kind, to tell the truth they are all very kind, even at school! I was lucky to meet fantastic guys! "

"By the way! You have to tell me what happened the other day! "

"Oh nothing! All solved, really! Don’t worry! "

"Uhm know I let you just because you said it smiling! Even to me in the hospital, it's okay! Dr. Dunbar and Melissa are great collaborators! "

"Oh Dunbar! Liam's father! "

"Yes, he is the adopted father to tell the truth, but he really love Liam and he is very proud of him!" 

"Beautiful! Ah, by the way, are you here tonight?" I asked hopingly

"I'm sorry, dear! Unfortunately it’s Dr. Dunbar and my turn at the hospital!"

"Oh, for a while we aren’t together!"

"I promise you, tomorrow we will be together! All afternoon together!"

"Ok..."

"But what time is it? Shouldn’t you go to school? "

"Right!" He got out of bed, took my backpack, I saluted her and went to school.

 

"Hey Anthony!" Liam yelled as I came in

"Liam, guys! Hi!" I said, seeing Liam, Mason and Corey

"Do you have something to do tonight?"

"I don’t think so!"

"Great! So you want to come to me for see a movie? My dad is at work and my mother is out of town for a couple of days and I wanted a company! "

"Uhm ok!" I said avoiding an afternoon alone

"Great! When Violet arrives I invite her too!"

"By the way... I knew yesterday you spent a good afternoon together! Tell me!" Mason told me smiling

"What do I have to tell you about? That is... well... I helped her to sort out his new room and then we went to study! "

"Wow exciting!" Corey said laughing

"But, what do you want us to do? We've known each other for a couple of days! And then she is Scott's cousin!"

"It is indeed true! You are always the usual you two!" said Liam looking to them

"Still with that story of A..." tried to say Mason, but Liam's hand plunged into his lips. "Hayden, Violet!"

Hayden had brown hair loose along his shoulders, wearing a leather jacket with under a blue shirt and jeans while Violet.... was Violet! Just so cute even the previous day! She had her hair picked up in a tail hanging on her left shoulder, wearing a purple shirt, with a full moon drawn, and a pair of black trousers; Hayden approached, greeted everyone and then kissed Liam, while Violet was confined to a simple "Hello" slightly embarrassed, who knows what she was talking about with Hayden... "Violet, have you something to do tonight?" asked again Liam

"I don’t think so!" She said, pointing to my right

"Would you like to come to me for see a movie? There are them too!" he continued pointing to the group

"Uhm ok!"

"You're impossible" Corey said suddenly

"What?" Violet said confused, Corey pointed to her and then moved his finger next to her on me. "Don’t tell me I'm the only one to notice it!" He continued

"Do you mean that they answered the same to my questions?"

"Noooo they both have brown hair! Of course I was referring to that!" The other boy sarcastically said

"What? It's not true!” I and Violet said in chorus

"I don’t know if to say  _ "cute" _ or  _ "pathetic" _ !" Mason said, looking at us then burst out laughing as we became red for embarrassment

"I think we should all go to class! Is Math true?" Hayden said disdainfully

"Yup! But I have to spend a moment taking a book from the cabinet! I'll reach you soon"said Liam, starting up in the corridor.

 

The hours passed very slowly but luckily being a day of compulsory courses the group was joined until lunchtime

"Finally a little rest! I can’t do it anymore!" Corey said as he went into the canteen, Scott and Stiles were the usual table

"Lydia and Malia?" Liam asked

"Lydia is in the library... again! While Malia will come to moments” Scott said absently

"What? Lydia is still there?" Stiles resumed

"Yes, Stiles!"

"I'll be right back!" He got up and ran out of the canteen

"News from Deaton?" Corey asked distractedly

"Deaton? Who is it?" Violet asked "Another friend?" I continued

"Ehm... it’s simply the veterinarian and my employer! I was waiting for an animal news!" Scott said accusingly at Corey

"Oh right! Deaton! You must take me to the clinic!" Violet said smiling

"Yes sure! Next time I'll take you with me!" Scott answered with a sweet look

"Great! How does the Biology course go? "

"Oh good! To you with English? Did yesterday's reps serve?"

"If they are served? She was great today! The professor asked her for everything, but she answered without hesitation!" Hayden exclaimed

"Well, it's not all my credit!" Violet answered, looking at me

"Well if an afternoon with Anthony has these effects… one of these days we do a big study-group!"

"Hey! Don’t you like studying with me anymore?" Liam said, making a puppy face

"You're stupid!" Hayden said laughing

"However 90% of the merit is her! I just explained a few things to her!" Intervene as we sat down

"Yeah!" Replied Violet, then with an excuse to take something from his backpack, whispered to me in the ear "Or maybe it's because you know how to make things more fun" if only we were aware of the over-developed hearing of all the others avoided, after all, only Mason probably hadn’t heard!

"Well… what do we see tonight?" I said pretending nothing

"I don’t know yet! We decide tonight..." Liam said looking at me

"The lunch break is almost over and the others haven’t returned yet!" I said curiously

"Here's Malia!" Hayden replied, looking at the girl

"I'm tired of this high school life!" Said the girl sitting down

"You have finish, we have another two years!"

"I agree with Hayden" Corey said, thinking back to the tiring morning

"Have you forgotten college?" Scott asked smiling

"True! I didn’t really think about that! Thank you Scott!" Said Corey even more disconsolate

"You don’t like it at all, right?" I asked, looking at his expression

"No, it's not that I don’t like it! But it's as if the professors want to weigh every single instant!"

"Don’t say that! Think that without high school you wouldn’t be here with us now"said Mason, looking at him, the bell told us that the time of rest had expired, so we got up and divided ourselves into the various classes.

 

Meanwhile, Stiles came to the library breathless for the ride, Lydia was at one of the tables with different volumes beside "Lydia!" "Oh, hi, Stiles!"

"Are you here again? What are you doing?" He said, sitting next to the girl

"That's... since Parrish left, I've tried something in every way to help him, but now after what happened yesterday I moved my research! I'm looking for something that can help us! I have to do something! "

"Lydia..." he said, holding his hand over her. "You don’t have to do anything! We will solve this issue together, as we have always done! You don’t have to lock yourself up here! Lately I see you completely distant, please, calm down! Go back to us, we need you! "

"Really Stiles? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how tense the atmosphere is lately! But let's lose! You are right! We will solve everything together! But now stay here with me and help me maybe I've found something!" They sketched several volumes by linking all the various concepts they could have to do with what had happened, unfortunately when they seemed to have finished a reasoning something no worked again, triangles were always used in antiquity and there were so many calls to green fires but they couldn’t close the circle and unfortunately they were also abruptly interrupted by the bell so they closed the books and rushed to class to reach Scott to Biology.

 

At the end of the lessons, Stiles and Lydia ran along with Stiles's house to continue the research, Malia decided to take another round in the woods to check if she missed something the day before, Scott and we, the second year boys, instead we met near the exit "Violet come with me?"

"Truly... I would go back with them! Is this a problem?"

"No! See you later?" "Yes!"

"See you then! Bye everyone!" Scott said as getting on a motorbike, we saluted him and we got in the circle deciding what to do "We want to stay a bit on the pitches of Lacrosse field?" Asked Liam

"Yes, we're talking a little bit!" Mason said, looking at the others

"But I have to get rid of these books! I'll reach you shortly!"

"We too! We come with you, Violet" said Mason, putting an arm on Corey's shoulders so we split up, and I, Hayden and Liam got to the field.

 

"Violet told me that yesterday you really enjoyed!" Hayden said, looking at me

"Yes, it was fun! Melissa also invited me to dinner, so we've been together longer!"

"Wow! You know when she talks about you is happy, you were one of the few who made her feel right at home! "

"Oh even when he talks about her is the same!" Liam interrupted

"Really? I haven’t noticed! It will be because it is really a good friendship, we found ourselves well together, we are the two  _ “new guys” _ ! And then we have many things in common..." I said, beginning to embarrass me again

"Sure! She also said the same and I fully agree! "

"Oh, thanks to Hayden, you're the only one that's all right now!" I went to the embarrassment, those days I was just laughing and embarrassing.

"Hey! And me?" Liam said, looking me accusative

"Right! You agreed with me this morning" I admitted

"Imagine that I and him until recently hated us! But then we realized that maybe there was the other one... and now we are here, together! I know I would run away!" Hayden said looking at her boyfriend, laughing all three

"We'll have a lot of fun tonight" said Liam exalted

"Let's hope! But I know that with Corey and Mason the fun will be assured!" I answered sitting on the stairs together with the two beta

"Most likely!" Hayden said, looking around, the others still hadn’t arrived, even though we had walked slowly, as there were usually groups of boys engaged in various activities in the booths, there were some who were studying, part of the club of music that spotted sheet music, others screaming for the club listening to music at a corner and other loners reading or socializing. After the others arrived we passed an hour to decide what to do tonight and to chat then Mason and Hayden offered to accompany us back home with their cars, but in the end Hayden's car was only Liam as Corey would have spent the afternoon from Mason and Scott’s and my house were on the way to Mason.

 

"As soon as I can get my license! But unfortunately I don’t have much time between all the moves!" I said, getting into the car

"Idem! And then I also have the problem that my mother is super-anxious and she thinks that as soon as I take the car I get rid of it!" Violet replied already inside the car

"You wanna stay here a long time and maybe you'll take the driver's license, too!" Mason said, putting the car in motion

"Let’s hope! I no longer want to leave! Think I prayed, until the last moment, my mother left me to my grandmother before coming here!" I said exasperated

"Well, it's all right for you" Corey said, looking at us

"Yeah! I met you, the school is OK, the home is bigger, my mom is happier... so yes! I can say it's okay! "

"See? Not all the ills are coming to harm!" He turned on the radio and started off the disco music, spent the next 10 minutes dancing as we could at the rhythm of music.

"Is this your house right Anthony?" Mason asked, stopping the car, looking out the window as if to make sure, and then I said "Yeah! Let's see you tonight!" I started to get off, but I stopped "Violet why don’t you stay here with me? My mother isn’t here..." I interrupted by noticing a strange light in Corey and Mason's eyes, looking at them a bit cagney and then I continued "...My mother isn’t here, she backs in ten minutes, we can wait her and then we study a little and tonight we go to Liam's home!”

"Uhm I don’t know and that’s..." she began to say

"If you want! I don’t want to force you, we can also see you right there!" I stopped her

"As not said... I accept! Thanks for the passage boys!" He finally decided to get out of the car

"Yes, thank you!" I agreed, then closed the door and the car went off, and I started off the alleyway followed by Violet.

 

"Welcome to my home!" I said, putting my backpacks in the atrium

"Nice! It's a lot like that of Aunt Melissa! "

"They are probably all very similar! Come on, we go upstairs!" I went over the kitchen to check if there were notes from my mother but... nothing.

"This is my room! Can I leave you 5 minutes? I'll be back soon... an urgency!" I said with a smile

"Sure! Don’t worry! "

"Wow cute!" Said Violet looking at my room, had two red walls and two white alternates, the bed was double as her and was placed in front of the door under a window, the posters decorated the free spaces left by the furniture on walls, there was a library full of various sagas along with a red desk, a TV was resting on a cabinet with inside consoles and DVDs of adventure movies and Fantasy, the closet was resting on the other side of the library, it was half open, showing almost every color of my clothing.

"Do you like it?" I said when I came back looking at her looking around

"What? Oh yes! Is fantastic! I didn’t know you liked so many things!" she said stunnedly

"We've known each other for three days, I didn’t have the opportunity to let you know!"

"Fantastic! We have other things in common then! "

"Oh my mother has come! Come on, I introduce you!" I said hearing her call  me from the kitchen, so instinctively I took Violet's hand and dragged her downstairs "Mom, this is Violet! She is Melissa’s niece!"

"Oh I didn’t know we had guests! Nice to meet you dear, I am Sandra!" she said, releasing the beautiful brown hair from the tail

"Nico to meet you Mrs. Simmons!”

"Don’t call her  _ “Mrs. Simmons” _ ... could kill us both!" I said laughing and seeing my mother nod

"Why this beautiful surprise?" she asked, noticing our intertwined hands, while I didn’t mind

"Oh tonight Liam invited us home and we decided to study a little bit and then go to him together!"

"Oh great! I'm glad you enjoy the group! But I do recommend... don’t destroy Dr. Dunbar's house, I know there isn’t even a wife so..."

"Mom! Don’t worry!"

"Ok… okay!" she said, raising her hands as a sign of yield

"Let's go back!" I said, turning to look at Violet, who was watching the discussion.

 

The two backpacks rushed to the desk, we had them retrieved shortly before they planned to study, Violet took a photo from the desk and showed it to me

"Oh yeah, that... is one of the photos I love most! Those are me, my mother and my grandmother, she is one of the few people with my mother who has been up to me since she was a baby, she is like a second mom! "

"Now I understand why it's so good on show! How nice to have such a relationship with a person!" she leaned back at the picture.

"Do you want to see something?" Violet asked, taking something from the backpack

"Sure!" I said, sitting down on the bed, she opened her drawing album, browsed the pages with the various drawings then stopped, a boy was drawn on a sheet of paper in a sort of tub subway, his feet wrapped in two hands of another person that being trying to pull it into the hole from where it was spinning, while on the side next to it there was the same guy with all the clothes torn in a wood with the body of a girl in his arms ...

"What do you think?" Violet asked a bit nervous

"They are strange, they don’t look like simple draw, they are so real..."

"Actually, I didn’t draw them thinking of them, last night I put on my bed and suddenly I started drawing, only at the end of both of them I realized what they were!"

"Really? What a strange thing! Do you want me to understand what they represent?"

"I thought at something about mythology like the horse! Do you remember something?"

"Uhm no, at the moment it doesn’t tell me anything! Anyway, I'll do some research, I'll let you know! "

"Oh thanks! Now? What do we do? "

"I don’t know!" I answered, relaxing to relax a little muscles

"Let's talk a little bit!" She replied, doing the same.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

I took advantage of Violet's absence to go to Deaton, the clinic seemed quiet, the lights were lit even if the sign said 'Closed', probably the druid was eating, I came in trying not to make so much noise, I found it in the studio to do a break as expected "Hi, Scott! What are you doing here at this hour? "

"I went to ask you something... am I disturbing you?"

"No, I just finished! Telling me!"

"Well... it's complicated! For a while I feel strange in the wood, but it isn’t normal, it smells like a werewolf but isn’t accompanied by a human smell! Then yesterday we went for a walk in the woods and this happened!" I said, showing the photo of the small fire

"Uhm curious! Isn’t something supernatural, right? "

"No, chemical reactions!"

"Imagine, can you send me that? However if what I'm thinking is right, there is something you need to know! But first I have to make sure!"

"Deaton we can’t wait! If this thing hurt somebody?" I asked worried

"Don’t worry, I'll put you a little! And then it will hardly attack someone!"

"Do as soon as possible! Meanwhile we will continue to look for clues!"

"Ok, but be careful, I don’t know how dangerous it is! I have no reliable information!"

"I recommend... call me as soon as you know something!" I said saluting, I went out of the clinic starting to home with the bike.

The afternoon passed fast for everyone, Violet and Anthony completely forgot the homeworks and chatted all the time, I called Malia and we helped Stiles and Lydia, Mason spent all afternoon explaining math to Corey as Liam and Hayden prepare Liam's home for evening.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

The first to come to Liam were me and Violet, while Mason and Corey arrived a dozen minutes later, still discussing about problems and equations. "Someone save me, please! I got an entire afternoon to let him know two arguments!" Mason said sitting exhausted

"It's not my fault if math hates me" Corey said as he slammed into the house

"Mathematics doesn’t hate anyone, indeed it's interesting!" I said, taking a look of contempt by Corey. "Ok then it hate you!" I finally said

"Stop with Maths, we're here to have fun and watch a movie! By the way, the sofa is too small, there wasn’t enough space for everyone so we put pillows on the floor, we put it all there so no one is disadvantaged" Liam said, bringing us to the salon

"We choose this movie? It's the fifth time we try from this morning!" Hayden said, sitting down with us on the pillows

"A good action movie?" Mason suggested

"No Mason, better an adventure one, no?" Liam said

"What are you saying you two? I want see a science fiction!" Corey intrigued

"Guys calm down! What do you think about beautiful horror movie?" Hayden suggested, while others were fighting over the various genres I and Violet were looking for a nice movie between the DVDs, as soon as we saw it we looked at them and said at the same time "What about this?" everyone turned silent

"Oh Avatar! Ok!" Said Corey, they looked at each other, it sounded good to everyone so we turned on the blu-ray player and plugged in the movie, we saw all the first time between several comments and jokes, then Liam stopped the movie and went to take something to eat, return with two pots of chips and various cans of carbonated drinks. "Then don’t say that I don’t care!" he laughed as he leaned the food on the table. "However these are appetizers! You want pizza?" We all nodded then he turn back to the kitchen to take the phone followed by Hayden, then all happened fast, I came to know later what exactly happened ...

 

They heard a roar, Scott's roar, their eyes lit up, Corey got up and ran to the kitchen to check don’t seeing them return, Hayden and Liam were trying to hold back their wolves impulses but their Alpha needed their help they couldn’t resist much, Corey tried to make them think, but the pck call had Liam over, kicked the chimera and ran into the forest from the back door, Hayden, who had managed to hold back, followed him to calm him, meanwhile, we came to the kitchen alarmed by the noises, Corey got up and looked at Mason said "They're gone! They need help, it's in the woods! "

"What? Run! Fast!" Mason said, then turned and said "You wait here, we come back soon!" He took the keys of his car and ran away

"What's happened?" Violet asked afraid

"I don’t know, but I know we'll find out! If Liam and Hayden need help we must go too! But how do we do it?" I said resolutely to help them, Violet swallowed agitated then her eyes changed, she became serious, her eyes straight in my eyes and said "You're right, we have to go!"

"I know how to do it!" I turned to the entrance, took the keys of Hayden's car and went out even faster

"But how do we do it? Neither of them knows how to drive!" Violet challenged me

"who said I can’t drive? I said I don’t have a license!" I answered in the car, waiting for Violet to enter, turned on the car and then I went to the woods

"How do you know how to drive?"

"Before I came here I used my grandma's car sometimes!"

"Well, is it legal?"

"If you intend to take my grandma's car... yes! Driving without a license I don’t think so!" I said in a despicable way

"Right! Now let's go, you know where to go?"

"Yes, my mother on the first day took the forest path to get to school faster!"

"Great!" I looked up the road and accelerated again.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

I met the others in the wood shortly after the little ones started to see the movie, we split again, Malia went east, I north and Stiles and Lydia to the west, we were all safer together, but so we would have covered more territory in less time. Stiles and Lydia had made some progress in their research but decided not to tell me anything to not alarm me, they were the only couple because they hadn’t claws or fangs to fight, maybe Stiles had nothing more, Lydia had learned to use her powers as a weapon were on the one hand secure. Malia had spent almost all of the day there in the woods, she had stopped just to help with the research but still hadn’t found anything new, just that constant smell of werewolf that seemed scattered throughout the woods, but I was worried about the words of Deaton, after the Bȇte I didn’t know what to expect, I didn’t want the attacks at Beacon Hills to begin again.

It was just me to find what we were looking for, or rather it found me as I ran into the wood, something leapt to me on the floor, as soon as I turned it had disappeared, a moment later I felt a pain in the back, 4 long claws scratching they blew bloody, I turned again, even faster, but I couldn’t see anything, the third time the attack came from above, I landed on the ground, I had something heavy on my chest but I wasn’t able to see what, I had my head blocked, then I felt another 4 scratches, this time on my chest and burned even more than those on my back, finally a perfect scratch on my neck, like to kill me, but so precise that it didn’t. The pain was so strong that I couldn’t do it anymoreI used all the forces I was left to howl, the roar came out very hard, it was a roar of a True Alpha and that True Alpha was asking for help. As soon as he had finished, that weight on my chest disappeared, the creature fled... maybe scared.

Stiles and Lydia heard the roar echoed in the woods and ran fast to the point they left me but there was no one and unfortunately their hearing couldn’t give them a precise direction so they began to head on the road that I had screamed at my name, then Lydia's powers turned on, something was going to happen, so they followed her instinct of Banshee.

As the roar came to Malia's ears, her eyes turned blue, her Alpha asked for help, turned in the direction from which roar came and started running, but she was also intercepted by something, a hit on chest sent her to a tree, her vision darkened, stood up and followed a blurred shadow in front of her, what had struck her? And why? Was it the creature we were looking for? Her brain was shaken by a thousand thoughts and her vision didn’t seem to improve, she hoped that accelerated healing would help her quickly, then the shadow disappeared, looked around, couldn’t have disappeared into nothing! She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, she heard the steps to run further and began to follow them, after a while the trees had disappeared, she felt a strange smell like blood, a shadow in the clearing center distracted her, she was sure, it was the creature, jumped out of the forest,in what you do not say she was near the center, the claws snap, struck something, she left a big scratch then her body didn’t do anymore, she faint.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

I stopped the car in the middle of the trail, closed it and ran into the forest followed by Violet, the wood was huge, every tree we crossed looked the same as the previous one, we ran for about ten minutes without getting anywhere, we were lost! Then hope... we heard rumors, someone called Scott, Violet was alarmed, I was distracted by steps closer to us, I turned to alert Violet but I didn’t find her, I called her several times but the girl wasn’t there track, so I walked in the direction of the steps, shortly after the woods went silent, losing my orientation, even the passes were gone there was only a faint crash, tumbled in the trees, as if something had struck one, I thought it was some animal so I didn’t give it much importance, there was silence again, I kept running in search of my friends, Liam, Hayden, Corey, Mason... Violet, thinking about the girl blocked me, why did I leave her? Why did I follow the steps and not her? But by now it was late, we would meet the next day and clarify everything.

The footsteps started again, but now they were more shaky, as if there were more people and strangely ran, I tried to reach them but were too fast, I decided to cut straight in towards the probable target of those two. I went out in a clearing, I was alone, but I heard the steps approaching, I put myself in the center of the clearing to check all sides, I heard a noise and I look there, something ran out of the wood to my right, it was a human figure, she was slim, most likely a woman, approached very quickly as soon as she was at the right distance where I could see her well accelerated but then a painful chin on my chest distracted me, I looked at it, I was all bloody, the pain came all together, the brain ceded and fainted.

 

**Pov-Liam**

 

The first two to get to the clearing were me and Hayden, having not found Scott, we decided to re-check the location of the fire, as soon as we were in the clearing, we noticed something weird and ran to check, Anthony and Malia were on the ground unconscious, him with the chest scratched and Malia with bloodied hands, Anthony still breathed, but very tired, Hayden watched Malia and as soon as she touched her wrist the girl woke up roaring, she was pointing her position to the rest of the pack "Malia, Malia calmed down! I'm Hayden!"

"Hay... Hayden... have I got it?"

"Unfortunately!"

"Wha... why unfortunately?" she leaned to her knees, after seeing the incident burst into tears for nervousness "No! Not again! "

"Malia!" Stiles screamed apparing with Lydia out of the woods and ran to us.

Then another scream: "Liam!" he was Scott, he was alive, the wounds were healing slowly, approached, Malia looked nervous, then her look changed, became hopeful

"Scott tell me we can save him! After the accident I'm not going to kill another innocent! Maybe you could turn it, as you did with Hayden!"

"No, I can’t, he may die! Let's take it from Deaton!" Scott said, rubbing his red eyes

"Scott, he's in poor condition, he could die!"

"I didn’t..." tried to say the Alpha but was interrupted by the shouting of her cousin in the woods, she was calling him so he looked at Mason and Corey who had reached us and said "Think to Violet! Invent something! I take him from Deaton! "

"Let's go!" Mason said, grabbing Corey's arm and starting again in the woods

"Malia come with me! Liam, Hayden state with Lydia and Stiles, try to find the creature that has attacked me! But be careful is aggressive!"

"Okay, let's go!" I said, getting back to my feet, Scott took the boy's body and along with Malia ran to the veterinary clinic. During the race, Malia called Deaton, advising him about the incident and calling him to the clinic.

 

**Pov-Violet**

 

Meanwhile I went alone in the woods as a scum! I had heard a roar and I was frightened, I kept looking at me alarmingly screaming at Scott and Anthony's name, at some point I saw the trees getting smaller and I decided to turn left, then I heard the noise of footsteps behind me, I play that little self-control that I was left with and what I had learned in the self defense course that my mother had forced me to follow some time ago, I jumped and I kicked at the height of the belly by taking somebody off and sending it on the ground "Hey ! Hey! Violet calm!" Mason said, crouching on the ground near Corey

"Oh guys, excuse me! I'm scared! Anthony and I followed you in the woods, but unfortunately at one point we were lost and I was left alone!"

"Oh don’t worry... Anthony is... is..." Mason tried to say

"He's with Liam and Hayden! They're coming back to the car and they're coming back to their home!" Corey intervened trying to get up

"Sure? I wouldn’t..." I tried to say

"Yes, yes, sure!" Corey interrupted me

"Come with us to accompany you home!" Said Mason, showing me the keys of his car

"Of course we go! Meanwhile explain what happened to Liam and Hayden? Why did you run after him?" I said confused

"Ehm... Liam came to a call from his father who caused him one of the usual anger attacks and then went on to calm himself down! And worried Hayden ran behind him!" tried to explain Mason

"Oh Liam has anger attacks? I didn’t know!"

"Yes, he has a little problem controlling anger, but lately it is calming! Hayden is giving him a great hand!" He continued to lie

"I'm glad it's getting better! Just pity for the evening!" I said, getting into the car, that story didn’t convince me at all but I decided to investigate the next morning, I was only worried about Anthony's thinking alone in the woods, I hoped at least that part of the story in which he was with Liam and Hayden was truthful. When the car stopped in front of McCall's house, I got a bit sad again, greeted the others and the car went off, I started thinking about the alleyway, came to the door before I got in, I raised my head attracted by the moon's reflection on the window, looked at it and said as if it were a prayer "I hope you are fine! Wherever you are, I hope you will look at the moon and you will remember me!" When I focused on what I had done, that gesture seemed stupid, but at that moment my head couldn’t reason and that latent light had shaken my heart, I opened the door and with a false smile I said "Aunt Melissa I'm here! We had a lot of fun!"


	4. Between Life and Death

**Pov-Scott**

 

As soon as we got to the veterinary clinic, Deaton helped me take Anthony in, resting it on the metal stretcher in the back. "Can you do something, right?" Malia asked

"Tell me you can Deaton!" I continued alarmed, the Druid snatched what remained of the boy's shirt and examined scratches

"He only takes a few minutes! Scott picked up that flask from the shelf, Malia picking up the bandages!" we ran "I can’t do much, I don’t think a hospital can fix the situation in such a short time!"

"But we have the supernatural on our part!" I said looking at Deaton who was bracing with the bandages

"Yes, I have infusions and some grasses that could help but I don’t know how much it can have effect! It's been too long, it's bleeding too much! Scott now I need your help, it will be painful for him, you have to absorb its painful! "

"Sure!" The Druid made a countdown and then poured from the infusion into the scratch at the center of the unbroken chest that started to smoke, for the first five seconds it seemed that nothing happened but then the boy's body began to move in taking convulsions, I tried to absorb more pain than I could, Malia was too involved to help me, then the body calmed down, it seemed all over but didn’t last long, the relief left room for the pain, the heart could no longer pump enough of the blood, the wrist became weak

"He's dying, I can’t do anything else!" Deaton said, looking at Anthony, I looked up from the body and looked at Malia, her eyes fixed on the scales, but they weren’t careful, they were lost in the vacuum, to see the boy was dying take her again to the accident with her family and the confrontation with her mother so I turned to Deaton and said "I can do something! I can give him the bite but... will he resist?"

"By now nothing is certain! He has a strong physicist or he wouldn’t come here but I can’t assure you anything!" I looked back at Malia again, now her grim eyes looked at me intensely, I clutched the boy's wrist to check the heartbeat, it was slow, it was short of his death.

I took a deep breath, my eyes brightened with bright red, I approached my mouth to his wrist and banged my fangs in his arm.

Unfortunately, the wrist was no longer beating, we waited ten minutes but didn’t change anything, Malia remained motionless, hugging.

"I did it again! I killed an innocent man!" she said recovering

"It's not true! It's not your fault! You were looking for that stupid creature and you didn’t even have the senses available!"

"But those scratches... are the ones who killed him!" The conversation didn’t continue, the guilty feelings were silent, I didn’t think the discovery of what had happened during the accident had marked that way. I saw the tears falling on her face, she was confused, she was crying nervously, she couldn’t control it, she continued as long as her eyes didn’t burn so much to let her sleep there, on the floor of the clinic resting on my chest. She had accumulated too much stress and the outburst was devastating.

During the night we were also joined by others, Liam and Hayden spent most of the time beside the body discussing what had happened, Stiles came next to Malia accompanying her in sleep, Lydia and I would retrace everything happening in search of an explanation, because that sudden drop of sight by Malia? Why those two attacks? And why exactly that night? We took a turn to sleep, hoping that Deaton's remedies or the bite would have delayed effects but It didn’t change anything overnight.

Corey and Mason came to us very soon the next morning bringing something to get the job done and faced a good Saturday at school, but the group's mood was destroyed, who for Anthony and who for Malia, even the sun delayed its appearance or at least so it seemed...

 

The first rays of light filtered from the small windows of the clinic, Deaton, Lydia and I were out to discuss the creature's dangers, Malia and Stiles instead were in the waiting room trying to recover from the long sleeping uncomfortable, and finally the 4 boys plus little ones were all gathered around the helpless body of their friend "Why? Why did he follow us into the woods?" Mason repeated, looking at Liam "After all, he didn’t even know us! Why risk a person you don’t know?"

"Mason, he seem to not know us, but he had something special, as if he could understand people and help them without making them weigh. We had met him recently, but he knew us and he loved us... among other things we still don’t know what to tell his mother!"

"We'll think about it later! In any case, she will remain bad!" Hayden said, looking at the others

"Now it's done! Almost seven hours have passed and no sign of life!"

"Call Deaton! We'll think about what to do and what to say" Liam said as he walked out of the clinic followed by the other two guys

"You know, even if we know you recently... Liam is right! We loved you, you were in the group and... don’t worry I'll take care of..." Hayden tried to say but was distracted by the boy's moving chest "Do you guys see him too? I'm not really mad?" she said to the three on the threshold, Liam immediately came to her curiously then...

Anthony felt the body reactivated, his chest went up and down as the last scratches closed, something tickled his left wrist, as if he was curing that too, and indeed my bite disappeared, the brain resumed the functions left suspended; the last memories of the forest emerged, then some passively learned information such as the sadness of Malia or the affection of friends, then the thoughts turned into bellys to the loved ones and finally synchronized with what was happening, it was morning, the sun was rising,he was almost dead, almost, but now he was there again. He opened his eyes that were bright yellow, full of energy, his body was completely healed and his senses enhanced, now he was also my Beta.

"Anthony! I don’t believe it!" Hayden said, rubbing his eyes, the boy tried to get up and Liam gave him a hand, he sat on the stretcher and he looked around

"What happened to me? Wait, but I... I'm bleeding! Fast! Something struck me!" He said, touching his chest, but it was all right, no scratch and no scar, only his body, maybe a bit more fit than before "What... what's happening to me? Why do I have nothing and why do I see and hear so good?"

"Oh well, now you're one of us!" Liam said raising his friend "Come, I show you!" He continued as Mason ran to alert us all. When Anthony and Liam came limping near the waiting room gate I was getting alarmed with Deaton and Lydia "I don’t believe it worked! I was able to save you!"

"You got it!" Malia said smiling, then went to Anthony and embraced him, saying: "Excuse me if I almost killed you! Only you were on my way at the wrong time, I was about to take that thing! "

"Do not worry about it?!" Replied the confused boy then looking around asked again "Can anyone explain to me that's happening? I'm not understanding anything!"

"Ehm is a bit complicated, come, sit down and we tell you anything!" Stiles said as he stood up and helped the boy sit

"Well..." I said, not knowing where to start "So we're werewolves, she is a werecoyote, she's a banshee, he's a chimera, he's a druid and their two simple humans!" I continued moving my fingertip to point the others "You were in the woods last night with Violet looking for the others, Malia didn’t see well stuck you and you were dying, as a last chance, when your heart was stopping I decided to try to mordant you to transform you, because being an Alpha can transform other humans into wolves, Malia is an Omega and you, Liam and Hayden are my Beta! "

"Do you know I'm more confused than before?" He replied frantically, blinking

"Actually Scott didn’t explain it to the best, but it was quite coincidental!" Deaton replied

"Don’t worry, anyway, even my dad has given us a little bit of understanding and remembering everything!" Stiles said as he sat next to Anthony

"So now? What should I do?"

"Now you have to be careful of any kind of stimulus that can make you lose control, in time you will learn to keep your human form more easily, now you are instinctively achieving it, but as soon as you resume it, your powers will do everything to come out!" I warned him worried then Liam reassured him "Don’t worry! We will also help you! The important thing is to focus on something that keeps you human... you have to find your anchor! Right?" I nodded

"Are you all here... but Violet?" Anthony asked, looking around

"Don’t worry, my cousin is at home, Mason and Corey have re-escorted her last night and we even warned your mother to sleep outside so don’t worry!"

"Okay... now?"

"Let's get ready now that there's school in a couple of hours!"

"Anthony why you don’t come with me to Liam's house, will we go later to take what you need at your house and then go to school together?" Hayden asked looking at the boy

"O... okay?"

"Guys, if you are long time, try to train Anthony in control! It will serve him!" Deaton said worried then we split and everyone went on his way.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

Dr. Dunbar hadn’t returned yet so the house was empty, Liam advised me to take a shower and gave me clean clothes, I willingly accepted, didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness but after a dead night, in the blood, infusions and strains of the forest couldn’t refuse; the shower was fast but very relaxing, I felt full of energy.

When I came out I wore a towel around the waist and looked into the mirror, my body was really more athletic, I was slightly slim and I had a hint of abdominal, even my arms and legs were more trained, I had all my body better than before, so I put on a pair of new panties, kindly bought by Mrs. Dunbar a few days ago and the pants that Liam had given me, I leaned my shirt on my shoulder and I got out of the bathroom in Liam's room, asking "Is this normal?" Liam was lying on the bed sleeping while Hayden was looking for something in the wardrobe

"What? Wow!" she said turning

"I said... is it normal for my body to be more athletic? But from your reaction I know no!" I said looking at the girl

"Ehm, actually, the body becomes more athletic, but you're different from last night... you're more... ehm... more massive... yes, massive is right!" she said, shifting her gaze

"Massive!? Great! Not only have I changed and I don’t understand anything, but my transformation is also more effective!" I said sarcastically

"No, I don’t think! You just notice more because you didn’t train much before!"

"Actually the gym isn’t my best, or at least it wasn’t! Now I want to test where I can get it!" I said exalted

"Watch out! Liam did the same thing he just changed and almost didn’t get killed!"

"I'll be careful! About what were you looking for?" I asked wearing the red shirt that Liam had given me

"Oh since I've been here a long time here I was looking for the clothes I left the other day for some reason and seeing that I should have a shower I also know the event has come!"

"Do you want me to give you a hand?"

"Yes, but not with the clothes, try to wake up that lazy one!" So I came to the bed and slowly shrugged Liam's shoulders

"Ehy, dude! It’s time to wake up!" But the guy went on sleeping "Liam, come on!" I continued shaking "Okay, Hayden! Now I get up"

"I'm not Hayden, but okay!" I said sitting down next to him to put on my shoes

"Ugh they aren’t there! Liam your wardrobe is afraid! It's a bottomless pit!"

"What are you looking for?"

"My clothes!"

"Oh those the other night? They’re here!" The boy replied, opening a chest of drawers on the other side of the room

"Why you put them there?"

"Simply because I knew that in the wardrobe they would be lost! I have to fix it one of these days! "

"Great! I'm going to take a shower!"

"Wait? And I? Oh well! I will use the other one!" He said seeing disappearing his girlfriend in his bathroom then he looked at me and continued "Anthony, excuse me if I leave you alone but if I don’t even run I'll go to school late!"

"Don’t worry!" I said, getting up from the bed

"If you want, down in the kitchen, there are some snacks and some milk, since you haven’t eaten anything!"

"Oh thanks! I'll have a thought! "

"Then I'll go!" Said Liam coming out of his room.

 

While eating a snack I looked at my cellphone, it was destroyed, probably the night before it had taken a bit with everything that had happened, even the others to alert my mother had to use my card with Liam cellphone, luckily shortly before Liam had given me one of his old cellphones that without much surprise I found to be much better than mine, I checked the messages, there was my mother's response to the message sent by others, a missed call of my mother and several missed calls by Violet, I remembered giving her the number the day before at home, the last call was about ten minutes before, who knows what she would have thought of! Had Mason and Corey's story held? If it hadn’t been so, what would I have told her? That I had become a werewolf to save my life? Besides that I couldn’t, but if I didn’t believe it yet, how could she believe it?! I looked at the time and thoughts disappeared, was missing shortly before the lessons, as soon as I met her I would tell her what I could! I put on my cellphone and set aside what I had taken, Liam's house was the same as the previous night, the salon still had the pillows in disarray and the food was still on the table so I decided to fool the time by arranging as best I could, I wanted to return somehow Liam's kindness.

"You would be perfect as a housekeeper!" Liam said, seeing me lay the last pillow

"I had nothing to do and so I took advantage of it! Thanks anyway!" I said jokingly, Liam stared at me curiously

"Am I wrong or are you different? Anyway those clothes are better for you! If you want to!"

"Thanks for the clothes, what about me... uhm yes, I'm slightly more... muscled!"

"Have you already tried your new senses?"

"What? No! I want to do it!" I said excitedly

"Well, let's try hearing! Close your eyes and concentrate on what surrounds you hear then tell me what you hear!"

"Ok!" I closed my eyes, slowly my hearing increased. "I hear a car down the street, there is a lady walking with the dog to two houses from here, oh, that's closer! It's in your room, it's the clock on the chest of drawers! Now I hear a rustle of hair, Hayden is making a ponytail, now she's taking a shirt and... "

"Ok, ok! Now open your eyes!" Liam reminded me alarmed, my eyes still yellow

"Watch out! You have golden eyes! Control yourself, think of something human, something that calms you..." the memories reappeared in my head, it was the morning of the day before, I was in bed with my mother to have breakfast, our happiness so simple but so hard to get, closed my eyes for a few seconds, when I reopened them, they were brown hazelnut again

"Good! With time it will be easier, it will be almost automatic!"

"I must say that for the moment I don’t mind!"

"I don’t want to demoralize you but in this first period any external stimulus could make you lose control, and with every outside stimulus I mean everyone! Watch out!"

"I think I understand what you mean, I'll be careful to promise you!"

"Guys what do you doing?" Hayden said, reaching us

"Nothing, I was testing my new senses! Nice shirt anyway!" I said looking at Liam

"Oh thanks! I also like it very much!" Liam looked at me, not knowing whether to laugh or kill me again

"What about going to school?" he suggested, taking the keys of the car

"Sure! Do we go to my house?"

"Yes, so warn your mother that you are fine! And remember... in doubt, invent!" Hayden said, taking the keys from her boyfriend's hands.

When we got home, my mother was on the door return from the hospital "Oh finally! Next time you try to warn me before when you sleep out! And why did you send me a message? Couldn’t you call me? Were you too busy?"

"Okay, excuse me, Mom! Simply Liam proposed it to me while we watched the movie and for not to disturb the watching I sent you a message! Anyway, don’t worry, it's all right!" I said hugging her

"I'm wrong or have you got higher and are a little more muscular? I can’t believe it! Ever since we got here I'm losing all your changes! Too much work distracts me!"

"Yeah, you should rest a while!" Then I went to the house quickly and recovered the essentials and went back to the car screaming "See you later, or risk of getting late! Byeeee!"

Hayden started off fast "All right?"

"Yep, clarified yesterday's story and I blamed the work for body changes!"

"Great! Now it's only to resist this stressful day of school without transforming yourself!" Liam answered, looking at me

"Well I'll try to be careful!" I said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

 

The day started quietly, as soon as we arrived at school we reached Mason and Corey near the lockers, we all came in slightly ahead "Hi guys! Anthony how are you? "

"All right, thanks, I'm trying to get used to the idea of being careful of everything that happens without turning me!"

"You will succeed!" Corey reassured me

"I'm sure!"

"Scott hasn’t come yet?" Liam asked curiously

"No! Perhaps he is organizing with others"

"Possible! But instead..." he tried to keep Liam but Violet appeared behind me screaming: "Good morning! All right after last night? "

"Violet! Oh yes! All right, in the end I went away with these two" I said, pointing to Liam and Hayden

"I like it but I was asking Liam" she laughed

"Oh to me? All right... just a bit... of..."

"Of anger!" Concluded Mason, taking Liam's accusing look

"Great! Anthony, can you take me to my locker?"

"Certainly but..." "we also accompany you!" Mason interrupted me taking Corey's hand

"To tell the truth I just want Anthony to tell him something!"

"Oh okay..." said Mason, looking at me, Violet and I steered our way to the other corridor. "Are you worried?" Mason asked, looking at Hayden and Liam

"No, he has kept calm until now! it just has to be calm! And then in doubt I'm listening to his heartbeat if it accelerates too much, let's intervene!" I heard Liam say after turning the corner

"I intervene! You've already done too much!" Hayden corrected him, probably squaring Mason

"Sorry I just wanted to help!"

"I know Mason, but Violet isn’t bad! And continuing in this way she certainly understand something"

"Okay, now we don’t argue for nothing! Let's just do that Anthony doesn’t have too much trouble!" Corey interrupted, putting an end to the discussion.

We didn’t talk until we got to his locker, that hall seemed endless, I didn’t know what to say, I was afraid of something wrong and Violet was afraid to ask too much, then the time came, we stopped in front of her locker, she turned and she leaned over her shoulders, then said without hesitation: "Do you really know I didn’t believe much at Mason and Corey last night?"

"Oh, ehm, I..."

"Wait till I finish! I didn’t believe them too much, but when they told me you were safe I hoped with all the strength to it! I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, and when I saw you this morning my heart became so lighter! You've noticed my calls, I was worried! I didn’t understand why, after all we are friends but we know each other very recently, and yet I thought all night what could have happened! "

"Violet, I... I... I don’t know what to say, I just know that if I told you what happened last night you wouldn’t believe me! But you know that I even thought of you and we might know each other recently, but we know so much about each other! These few days together for me have been very intense! It's as if you've known me for years! And I don’t want to lose everything again!"

"That's exactly what I was saying, I don’t want to! And all night I thought of something, my cousin told me about his story, his first true story a few years ago with a girl and also for them at first it was difficult... now I want to ask you something... we want to..."

"Do we also have a chance? Isn’t that a bit too soon?" I interrupted embarrassed

"Oh god, no! I didn’t mean that! It was just an idea... a stupid idea" Violet said, looking at me

"I never said I didn’t want to! I just asked if it wasn’t too soon!" I answered, looking at her in shiny eyes, time seemed to stop, I hoped with all my heart that others weren’t really listening, I just wanted that moment to be just ours, just mine and Violet. We hugged, I heard my heart accelerate slightly, Violet raised her head to look at me, was crying... she had really spent all night awake for me and now she was venting all the accumulated stress "You promise me that you will not disappear again?"

"I can’t promise anything, but I will do my best! Meanwhile we think about now!" We looked each other again, slowly approached and... kissed, time began to flow again, my heart accelerated a lot, my powers fought to come out but I couldn’t,I couldn’t let my instinct win, not now! After a while we pulled off, Violet's face was covered with dry tears, while I was looking at her astonished

"Can I give you one thing? Last night I did something that now seems crazy, but at the moment the instinct told me to do it and it seemed the only thing I could do! We may not be engaged, though we have now kissed... but by leaving this... even for me these days have been intense" said Violet turning and opening the locker "When I got home I watched the moon and hoped for your good and wherever you were you would remember me! So I took this!” she continued turning and showing a necklace with a pendant representing a quarter of a moon "It’s a gift for you! It's a necklace I bought last summer with Scott as we went shopping, since the moon, the real one, you didn’t see it always... with this you'll always have her neck and you'll remember me even when we're away!"

"Oh... ehm... thank you! I have nothing... I don’t..."

"You've already given me what I wanted! And then I don’t like these mawkishness so much! But I need to give you this necklace! Can I put it? "

"Yes sure! Although it should be the opposite... but they are details!" I answered laughing both, Violet leaned behind me, I lowered myself slightly to ease her and closed the necklace, it seemed made especially for me. My heart had gone crazy, beat in awe, I wouldn’t have kept control yet for a long time but fortunately Violet came back to me and said "I go for a moment in the bathroom to settle down! See you in class?"

"Yes! So we both have Biology now!” So she nodded stole a kiss from me and ran to the bathroom of the girls, indeed I ran in the opposite direction looking for Liam and fortunately I found him around the corner with the others

"Liam help me! I can’t resist anymore"

"Fast! Go! In the locker room!" Liam said, running to the bottom of the corridor.

Fortunately at that time the male locker room was empty and the coach hadn’t arrived yet, as soon as Corey closed the door I relaxed, I felt the blood flowing fast throughout my body, my eyes shone with yellow, I tried to hold back but it was late, my claws splashed, my face changed, it became more hairy and faded; I turned to Liam, he had already turned himself ready to stop. I struggled with myself, I had a desire to destroy whatever I had before without any distinction, the anger flowed so fast that it seemed like lava in the veins, I gave a fist on the floor trying to vent myself, I was losing in that confused tangle of sensations

"Is this how we become when we are transformed?" I asked struggling to calm down

"To tell the truth, this is just an intermediate transformation, the real form is that of a real wolf but we almost never transform it! So let's say yes, we're in this form when we're transformed" Liam explained

"Great! Now how do I get back normal?" I asked, taking part of my self-control

"As you did before, concentrate on something that calms you! Know that you are already making progress if you have been transformed without trying to kill me!" Liam said re-trasforming himself

"Come on, you can do it!" Said Hayden, standing next to Liam, the memories refreshed, the mind calmed, re-ordering the thoughts, and the heartbeat slowly returned to normal, opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I was again normal, except for the eyes they were still yellow so I closed them for a while, when they re-opened them again of their color

"You've been right! You've managed to keep up for a long time! I heard your heart accelerate about ten minutes ago! Strangely though I suddenly didn’t hear you, what happened?"

"Nothing!" I said, thinking back to Violet

"Nothing? You can’t be so nervous for anything!" Liam said confused

"I just felt under pressure because Violet asked me questions about last night" I lied hoping that they believe me

"Okay, but I recommend you be careful!" Hayden said, putting a hand on my shoulder, that gesture didn’t convince me much, but then the bell sounded warning everyone at the beginning of the lessons

"Do you have Biology?" I asked, letting go

"Since when are you attending Biology?" Mason asked

"Ehm, it is one of the courses I've decided to attend!"

"Oh great! Anyway yes, I have Biology let's go! "

 

The class was almost full, Mason went to sit near Sophie, a friend of Hayden, I went to sit near Violet who was already browsing the book "Hey, what are you looking for?" I asked sitting down

"Oh it’s you! Nothing! I was looking at the various experiments!"

"Wow interesting!" I answered ironically. "Anyway, I didn’t say anything to the other of us two, I don’t know if you wanted to!"

"Oh I don’t know, I don’t think it's a thing to say around, after all it was just a kiss!"

"As you want!" I turned to take my notebook from the backpack but I hit a beaker that fell from the table, my new reflexes turned on quickly and grabbed it before it crumbled to the ground

"Careful Mr. Simmons!"

"Excuse me Professor!" I replied, seeing her come in, I put the beaker on the table and I got back to taking the notebook, the lesson was based on the study of acidity and we were two of the first to finish the final experiment

"Great guys! I hope you two will always be so effective! "

"Of course, Professor!" Violet said smiling

"I'm counting on it!"

The rest of the hours passed quickly and without problems, except the intensification of the senses from time to time, but didn’t give much trouble; at the last hour there were sports club training and Violet decided to try the soccer club with Hayden "Do you want to come and see us? Do you have a lesson? "

"Uhm no, I have no lesson I can come! Liam?" I said, thinking about the various courses

"Liam will also be on the pitch! It also trains the Lacrosse team" Hayden said while accompanying Violet at the women's locker room

"Ah ok... then let's see! I'm waiting for you in the booths, I don’t think I'm so liked in there! Or maybe yes?" I answered, pointing to the locker room

"I don’t believe!" Violet said, pushing me toward the corridor. "Okay, okay!"

When I arrived at the camp I noticed Malia on the lower stairs and I reached her "Hey Malia how are you?"

"Anthony hello! All right, I got up again! What are you doing here?"

"Violet is in the soccer club with Hayden and now they have the workouts!"

"Nice then we'll see McCall cousins at work together! But since you are here and I am studying it isn’t that you could also take a look at Stiles's stock equipment"

"How did it ever bring stock equipment?"

"The coach asked him if Brett came, but I don’t think he is, his school has an important event today!"

"Oh Brett, right! Here are Hayden and Violet... if I say “Wow” I look like a troglodyte?”

"For this time I'll let you go!" Hayden whispered from far away so I said "Then... Wow!"

The women's soccer team had come down in the field, wore a white top, black gymnastics and sports shoes, walked around and then stood in front of the door to practice shooting, Violet seemed almost completely in the club, when her turn came she also scored, only then did I notice the Lacrosse team intent on pulling in the door, they were placed different from the first day, they placed the door near the stairs where we were sitting, Scott and Stiles had already pulled, now it was the turn of a boy I didn’t know, he was probably new, he wasn’t familiar with the helmet and the bat, the goalkeeper pulled the ball and took it almost by luck, so he stood and he pulled the ball missed the door and hit the corner of the cross, bouncing off at us at an awesome speed, the coach screamed for us to be careful but Malia was reluctant to read the her notes, so the instinct took over, my eyes lit up, I grabbed the bat resting on the Stiles bag, took the ball and I turned it back straight to the door, when the eyes returned normal I realized what I had done "Wow! Who are you guys?" Shouted the coach from the bench

"No, not again!" I heard Scott say, only after I realized that her ex had teamed in the same way

"Another supernatural creature in the team… no!" I then whispered to Stiles

"I'm Anthony, Anthony Simmons coach!"

"Oh Simmons! Have you ever thought about playing Lacrosse? "

"As I imagined!" Said Scott and Stiles, while Liam was watching the scene laughing

"No coach! To tell the truth no! "

"It's great to start training Monday with the team!"

"But... but..." I tried to protest

"Nothing! Now let's go!"

"From what I see you have a club too now!" Malia said laughing

"Apparently yes!" I said, sitting down crestfallen.


	5. Training

**Pov-Anthony**

 

"From what I see you have a club too now!" Malia said laughing

"Apparently yes!" I replied, sitting down "Scott and Stiles aren’t so happy!" I continued

"It's nothing personal, don’t worry! Simply Scott is afraid you can’t control yourself and Stiles feels surrounded by supernatural creatures! "

"You know Stiles well!"

"In a way it’s right, but lately there isn’t much feeling! Anyway, I know him well!"

"I'm sorry! Maybe I should avoid..." I said embarrassed

"Don’t worry!" Malia interrupted me, the training continued silently, Violet was very good and convinced herself to enter the women's soccer club, I alternated my attention between her and the others who played at Lacrosse to better understand the rules, probably I asked help to Liam!

 

"You were great!" I said as soon as Violet and Hayden came out of the locker room

"You too from what I saw!" Hayden replied

"Well yeah, I almost got a place in the Lacrosse team!"

"Great!" Violet exulted hugging me

"Are you two hiding something?" Hayden said, looking at us

"What? No, nothing! It was a moment of extreme joy!" Violet answered, breaking away

"Uhm ok... do we reach the others?"

"Yes, I think they are waiting for us!" Violet said

"They are waiting for me!" I corrected worried

"Do you something today?" Hayden asked, starting at the men's changing rooms

"I don’t think so!"

“I have a family afternoon! It's been a while since I don’t have time with my mother and so we are recovering today!" I said looking into the locker room

"Oh, a very cute idea!"

"What?" Liam asked as he walked out of the locker room

"An afternoon with family, I and my mother!"

"Oh yes, it’s cute as an idea!"

"Anthony! Tell me you really know how to play Lacrosse and you haven’t only used your powers!" Scott said, getting worried and taking me away from his cousin

"Ehm to tell the truth... no! The ball was about to hit Malia and I instinctively took it!"

"Well, then there are two opportunities, or an intensive Lacrosse course tomorrow or Monday you will have to invent something with the coach!" Stiles answered behind Scott

"Ehm… do we want to try the intensive course?" I said puzzled

"Ok, then tomorrow I will see you, Liam and Stiles, and we try to teach you something! Also because it isn’t easy to play without losing control!"

"But don’t worry, we will help you! Seen? Already this morning you were very good!" Liam answered as he approached

"What are you talking about?"

"Violet! We were organizing for workouts!" Scott said, embracing his cousin

"Oh, already? Fantastic! Anyway, we also have a training on Monday so we'll come down together!"

"Oh great!" I said pleased, then noticing the looks of the others "No? Isn’t it fantastic? Ok... it's not great!”

"You're strange!" Said Violet following Hayden toward the exit.

 

When I got home I found my mother ready for the movie, we sat on the sofa, turned off all the lights, popcorn and go to the movie! It was really that we didn’t do such a thing, lately we were both busy after the transfer and we didn’t have time to stay a bit alone and we didn’t have all the time before. The film served mostly as a background for the talk, we talked about the new school and new friends, the hospital and the mom's colleagues, we talked about everything we were curious about that new place, we talked till we told all we had from tell to each other, we didn’t even notice the end of the movie, when we were out in the evening, the sun had left the place just over half a moon.

"How nice to spend the days like this! I remember that since we were little we always did! When you get out of school, you enjoyed telling me everything you did! "

"Well after all it's the least we can do! We are just us two and if we don’t talk each other about our life would be a disaster! "

"You are right! You know sometimes I think maybe it was a fortune that your father left us! Or wouldn’t we be so!” That statement left me alone, my mother often didn’t name my father, saying it was useless to recall that kind of memories, but until then he had never made such a firm statement

"Mom, I know you would like to avoid, but can you tell me again the meeting with Dad? I like when you tell your memories!" I said, taking advantage of it, he didn’t often talk to my dad, so I was curious

"If you really want... surely...

You know it was right here, near Beacon Hills that I met him, I was in the penultimate year of college and to earn something I worked in a bar as a maid, that morning looked like a movie scene before I made my turn to do the usual tour running in the park, at the time I kept myself trained, rushing I came near the tree in the central square of the park and turning the corner I hit anyone "Sorry! I hope it didn’t hurt you!" He said, looking at me with his green eyes and his stupid and adorable look "Don’t worry, I'm gonna have to look where I put my feet!" We introduced ourselves and from that moment everything started! We saw almost every morning to run together in the park, we were the classic adorable couple, we lasted almost three months, one evening on campsite we lost our usual self-control, the next morning he was gone, but he had left a beautiful gift... you! I was looking for him for a while after your birth but I couldn’t meet him anymore like disappearing into nothingness and then after almost seventeen years we're here!

By the way you inherited very little from him, you have hazy eyes and brown hair like mine, the character is very similar to mine, so let's say I did my best! "

"Maybe you're a little exaggerated too!" I said laughing

"What a crap you are! That's what you get from him!" she laughed, then continued "How did you never think about your friends today?"

"Because it was our afternoon! And then I warned them I had to do it!"

"Oh well, if you had to organize..."

"Don’t worry Mom! With them I can stay every day! Now who knows how long we won’t spend another afternoon together!"

"Indeed it is true, I don’t know when I can take another full afternoon and if there is an urgency I must always be ready to run"

"Seen? So let's enjoy our evening! "

"Another movie?" she asked, rising

"Another movie!" I agreed to sit on the sofa.

 

The next morning I woke up still on the sofa but my mother had no trace, probably she woke up early to go to work, I got up and went to the kitchen to take something to have breakfast while I ate checking my cellphone, I had a call lost to Liam and a message from Violet asking me to call her so when I had finished eating and I called her "Hey Violet!"

"Oh Anthony! Did you see the message? Look, I wanted to ask you something, would you like to come here? Maybe we're going to study a little and spend time together!"

"Oh yes! Even though I should arrange with your cousin for Lacrosse training!"

"For the moment he still sleeps! Maybe you start coming and arranging them here when he wakes up!"

"Let's do this! Then the time I prepare myself and I arrive there! Ok?"

"Okay!" She closed the call, I went to my room, took a quick shower, took my backpack, and I went to McCall's house.

When I arrived Violet was sitting on the windowsill applied to draw something on her album so I called her smiling. "Anthony! Sorry I was concentrating on drawing! Come in, the door is open!" she replied, looking up from the top, stepped toward the landing and came in, and went straight into Violet's room, noting the desert bottom floor.

"Are you alone?" I asked in the room

"Aunt Melissa is at work and as I said before Scott is still asleep... so yes I'm in a way alone!" She answered putting the album on her desk

"Why did you close it? You were cute while drawing over the window!" I said smiling

"Yeah, for sure! A modern Juliet! Come and sit down!" she answered, sitting on the bed

"I think that with us the chairs and desks will be useless!" I said, taking my shoes off

"Most likely! Anyway, we should start studying at once or we won’t have time to be relaxed" she said, opening the Biology book, so we made a commitment, and in an hour and a half we finished Biology, Mathematics and the inevitable English; we laid the books and we start to talk “Did you like the necklace? I didn’t have time to ask you yesterday, we were in a complicated situation!"

"Oh yes, it’s fantastic! But I think I like it even more for what it means!"

"Oh, what a romantic thing!" She answered ironically

"Too cuddled?"

"Actually yes!" she said, rising from the bed

"Well... where are you going?"

"A moment in the bathroom! What happens? Are you afraid that I run away?" she said walking behind me and leaving the room, I smiled and I got up, I took the album from the desk and I went to browse it, there were beautiful draws, landscapes, faces of people, animals, then I stopped looking at the drawings of the last time, those with the boy and I wondered if they had something to do with the supernatural world, had searched on the internet something that could explain those draws, but I found a few things, I decided to ask others just I had the opportunity, I turned over and I was surprised, the whole page was occupied by a huge colored eye with different colors, red, yellow and blue, the colors of our eyes! I tried to take the cellphone to take a picture but I was locked by Violet who embraced me from behind saying "Nice is it? Last night I wanted to draw and inspiration this morning brought me to color! What do you think about it?"

"Nice, really! Even the colors are... surprising!" I said, resuming

"I'm glad you like it!" she said, taking the album out of my hands and placing it on the desk, turned me on and kissed me, also this time I tried to control me, I tried to control the beat, but I only succeeded in part, It didn’t accelerate to the maximum but it was still faster than normal. "You know, we should avoid certain things, in short, they aren’t so good!" I said when they left off

"Don’t you think that's just what makes them so interesting? And then you must have liked it, you have the eyes that seem clearer and brighter than usual!” She replied, looking at me

"What?" I said nervously, then I remembered that she didn’t know anything and I corrected myself "That is, it was really nice!"

"What?" Scott asked in the room

"Oh my dearest good morning! Anyway; Anthony was telling me about the afternoon spent with her mother yesterday!" Violet answered looking for approval, fortunately my eyes were back and I looked Scott nodding

"Oh great! Were you studying? Anthony remember that we have to work with the others!"

"To tell the truth I was waiting for you to ask for this! How do you usually arrange them?"

"Well, then, after eating, we go to school and train! The coach gave me the keys for locker rooms for special training!"

"Oh great! So let's go together?"

"Yes, I think yes! Now I'm going to do the usual routine, I'll let you study... if you were doing that!" He said, starting up in the bathroom for a shower

Me and Violet looked at each other and laughed, "You're crazy!" I said still laughed

"And don’t you like that? Do you prefer the cuddly part?" She replied

"I don’t like it? Drives me crazy! But we try to avoid creating these situations often, it won’t always be okay!" I said looking into her eyes

"Alright then! But now I am spontaneous with a question... did you see some other pretty girls in school?" she asked, taking the moon-shaped pendant in her hand

"Oh yes! Hayden is very beautiful too!" I said making fun of her, not that Hayden was ugly but besides being Liam's girlfriend, but I really thought she was more beautiful

"Actually Liam is very cute too! Not to mention that cool guy of Brett!” she replied, play along

"Oh yeah! Brett! Maybe I would even engage with him!" I said, smiling ironically

"Then try it! You would be very cute together!” she replied giving me a pinch on my arm, then she sat back on the bed, looked at her for the first time carefully that day, she had her hair loosened down on her shoulders, surrounding her smiling face, her eyes were of a shade of lighter green than usual, wearing a blue jacket and black shorts, probably her home-made "Why do you have that smile now?" she asked after a while,

"Oh, nothing! I was just looking at you a little bit more carefully!" I said scratching my head embarrassed

"Look, let's do the opposite! Can I get you a portrait?" she asked as I sat near her, smiled smiling, she gots up to take the album and went back to bed and started sketching something on the sheet.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

The first to arrive at the field were me and Anthony, so I started to open the locker rooms waiting for others and I tried some equipment at my new Beta, Anthony was a mixture of exaltation and fear, he was happy to have that chance but at the same time he was afraid that he would never have been to our expectations, I tried to reassure him, after all, even at the beginning of my adventure I had started, I was a simple reserve and then... I was here, captain! After some changes I found the perfect uniform for him, then took a lacrosse bat from the coach's office and gave it to him. "I recommend, don’t worry! Today is just a test, do it as if you playing normally with your friends! And don’t mind anything that you will hear from others!" I said sitting down next to him on a locker-room bench, he looked still worried, so I tried another approach, put my hand on his shoulder, lit my eyes red and I said "In addition to the team, remember that you are now part of a pack, and in my pack no one is left behind!" his eyes brightened golden and smiled

"A pack eh? Let's see what I can do!" He said, rising as his eyes returned normal

"I see you're making progress with your own self-control!" I found surprised, it was a Beta for a couple of days and it was already a good point, so checking that anxiety isn’t easy, and then that morning at home I had heard his beat accelerate in my cousin's room but came to his help it was all right! No fangs, no claws, no golden eyes... I would say good!

"Thank you, I'm trying to do my best to not show you around fangs and claws!" He smiled, then interrupted by Stiles coming in the locker room stumbling in the door

"Oh you are here! I thought I was late! Unfortunately I had to stay in the department to help my father!"

"Don’t worry, we're also waiting for Liam!"

"I’m here! And I am not alone!" Said the blond coming in from the entrance to the field followed by Brett

"Hello!" Brett said, looking at me and Anthony, who took the opportunity on the fly and approached, presenting himself

"I'm Anthony Simmons, nico to meet you!" He stretched out his confident hand, Brett smiled and returned the gesture "Brett Talbot, nice to meet you too!"

"Great, the presentations are made! Let's begin?" I said, heading toward the field

While Brett, Liam and Stiles were preparing, me and Anthony started training, I put him in front of the door to test his receiving skills; I prepared and pulled it, the ball flew fast to the top left corner, as soon as it came near the door, Anthony watched it without delay so I looked at it severely and said "Maybe try to take it without your amplified senses!" so I got another ball and I pulled it, this time it was down to the right, after a moment of hesitation Anthony kicked the rod and the ball bumped on the edge of the net "Great! You almost got it! Let's try it again!" We continued this for about ten minutes, managed to intercept almost all the shoots and the final ones also paid for them, so I decided to try to play it in the field since we had reached the other; Liam stood in front of the door, I and Stiles defended it and Brett faced Anthony "Ready?... Go!" I said putting in place, Brett and Anthony start at the same time, the rods hit each other trying to catch the ball, after a few seconds of fighting Brett got the best, picked up the ball, crossed Anthony and pulled straight into the door on the other side

"Sorry I'm a bit exalted this morning!" He said, looking at our shaky faces, we got back into position and resumed, the two clashed again though this time a little longer, then Anthony managed to pull the ball off at Brett and ran to us, Stiles and I ran, I saw his eyes light up so I turned to Stiles trying to warn him, but he stopped me saying "Look! He did it!" I looked back at Anthony and his eyes were normal again, he was just a few feet away from us so we held our shoulders to block him, but he continued to us imperceptibly, now he was almost over, then surprised us, he jumped to the side and from that strange angle he pulled toward Liam, as expected the other Beta take the shot without problems

"Good, congrats! Both for shooting and for control!" I said looking at him

"Thank you!" He smiled at me and came back to Brett

"What do you mean to have a little Stiles fun?" I whispered to Brett, so we brightened all eyes leaving our amplified senses free, Anthony seeing us all ready made the same confused then I yelled "Go!" And the game start again, this time the clash was more aggressive, it was no longer just a challenge for the ball but also the strength of the two, the two rods pressed against each other with incredible pressure, when it seemed that they were about to break Brett he had the best, but with great surprise for Stiles he turned to us and passed the ball to me with incredible speed, with the same agility I turned and did the same with Liam who intercepted the ball by jumping and sending it back to the other part of the field, Anthony and Brett ran together, but my Beta had the best this time, jumped shortly before the door and took it, landed with a smile printed in the face, looked at Brett whispering something that strangely I failed to hearing and then they running at us simultaneously, approaching like a fury, Stiles instinctively moved to make them pass, but my instinct was different, there was a challenge in place, so I padded my feet and waited for them to arrive, unfortunately the thrust was too strong and I was put on the ground, I turned to look at the end of the action, the two came closer to the door and pulled together, using Brett's strength to amplify that of Anthony, the two nets were touched and synchronized kicked forward as they started the shot, Liam went away safely not to be able to see such a shot, the ball flew into the net almost to the point of breaking

"Beautiful!" Said the two, giving the five

"No! Of course not! Fantastic... I would say!" Stiles said looking at us with a grim look, we all laughed and turn our powers back to normal workout.

In the end Anthony was good enough even without using the powers, he certainly had to fine-tune things but for the time being it was OK! After a couple of hours of training we were all tired enough so we rested a little bit on the stairs "Well Stiles being told at the Sceriff Department?" I said looking at my best friend

"Let's all say good, though there is a bit of confusion as Parrish hasn’t been replaced yet and my father is busy with some cases!"

"Who is Parrish?" Anthony asked curiously

"It's an ex deputy, a few weeks ago we found out to be possessed by an Hellhound! Now, unfortunately, he has started following his instinct, he seeks out a way to better control his powers" Liam explained while Brett sent a message

"An Hellhound? Wow! Did I lose some other creature? In the various mythologies are so many!" The beta asked surprised

"Well, we also met a Kitsune, my ex, a Nogitsune, who possessed Stiles, a Wendigo, a werejaguar, a Kanima... in short, every now and then we meet something new!" I said looking at Anthony's shelled eyes

"You forgot the various chimeras, the Dread Doc..." tried to say Stiles but was interrupted by Anthony "Okay, okay! It’s enough! Too much information all together!"

"And what do you tell Brett? Your sister, the school, the pack? All right?" Asked Liam interested

"Lori is fine, she's also getting much better at school and she's making friends a little easier! As for the school as usual, I'm one of the best in the classes and I'm Captain of the Lacrosse team, so I think everything is fine in this way too! While for the pack, Satomi is still a bit sad for our dead brothers, but we're all well, and even the others are trying to fit the human world! Ah almost forgot, now I'm used to it, lately in the pack are came..."

"Hey Talbot!" Someone screamed from the field "...them!" Finished the phrase Brett

There were two identical boys in the field who approached slowly, they seems had the same age of Anthony, Liam, and Brett. They had both dark hairs, but their eyes had a different color, they wore fantastic leather jackets, black trousers and of the ever-black running shoes, the only things that detached from that black were the two t-shirts, the one with green eyes wore a red shirt, the other, with the eyes of a dark blue, a blue shirt

"They are Caleb and Emmett! The two new twin wolves of our pack! Satomi has taken them with us recently, they also have a bit difficult history, for the moment they come to school with me and live with us" Brett said once they were approached, the boy with the red shirt extended his hand "Emmett, nice to meet you!" and the other followed him saying "Nice to meet you! I’m Caleb... obviously!" We all presented ourselves, they were very nice and kind, unfortunately we had little time to talk since they soon grew up with Brett to come back from Satomi.

"Do we want to go home too?" Stiles asked looking tired

"I willingly accept!" I said, looking for my cell phone in the bag

"At this point, we too" Liam said, putting his arm around Anthony

"Instead I think that nobody goes anywhere! I have three missed calls from Deaton! Probably he found something!" I said, recomposing the druid number

 

"Scott finally!"

"Excuse me Deaton, but we were training and I had a cell phone on my bag! You have some news?"

"Some news?! Maybe I found what we were looking for! "

"Great! Do we have to come there?"

"Wait, I don’t think it's okay to see us here and in a few! It's better to say it all together, it's a little complicated this situation!"

"Good! So how do we do it? Do you have any idea?"

"Yes, I also warned Malia, let's see us at Derek's loft in about twenty minutes!"

"At the loft? But it's closed since Derek left! "

"Yes, that's exactly what I first warned Malia, she has the keys, but this is another story we have something more urgent for the hands! Also warn others and reach me!"

"Okay, we get it as soon as possible!" I said closing the call "Stiles, you warn Lydia and tell her to reach us! Liam does the same with Hayden, Malia has already been warned by Deaton! Let's move on, we have to go to Derek's loft!"

"No! I'll take her home! We're doing less!" Stiles said, putting the bag on his shoulder

"Idem! I also go to Hayden!" Liam continued, rising

"I'm going with Liam! So you'll be even more free on the motorbike!" Anthony said, looking at me, so we went to the locker room and quickly settled down and we divided our streets.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

We put the bags on the back seat, I sit down on the passenger seat and waited for Liam to start, he was good at driving, he usually let Hayden drive, but he knew how to do it! "Anthony I have to ask you a favour, take my phone and warn Hayden that we are coming!" "Sure!" I opened a small dashboard compartment and took his cellphone, searched among the favorite numbers and saw Hayden's number

"Liam tell me!"

"Hayden, Anthony here! Listen, we're coming to your house! We have to go to an emergency appointment with Deaton!"

"Oh, did you find something? Fantastic!"

"To tell the truth I don’t know anything, but by the urgency I think so!"

"Great! You’ll find me ready!"

"Great, see you soon!" I closed the call and rested the cellphone

"Thank you" he said, looking for me for a moment

"I should thank you for telling the truth, this morning I got a lot of compliments from Scott for self-control, but most of the merit is the advice you gave me!"

"Nothing, after all, it's as if you were my brother! Ah, anyway, you were really good at the workouts! "

"Really? Thank you! I committed myself more than I could, I had taken it as a challenge, before our new world set me ahead!"

"Very philosophical as something! I would take it much more lightly!"

"Well, let's say I like to complicate my life! By the way, I never even had time to thank you for this! So thank you!" I said checking my cellphone and shown it to him

"Nothing, after all, it's almost new, it was a waste to keep it there in the drawer and then you had to use it, then... it’s OK!" He smiled, I checked the messages, there was only one of Violet asking me how the workouts went so I replied -All right, indeed great!-

"Cute!" Said Liam, taken my attention

"What?" I said, surprised

"I said... nice necklace!" He replied doing a gesture with his head, only then did I realize that responding to Violet instinctively I was turning the moon's pendant in my fingers

"Oh yes! Nice, right? It’s a gi..." I started to say then I was in doubt... How far could I tell? Maybe it wouldn’t be nice to tell him about Violet, but I didn’t want to lie to him at all... so I continued "Ehm, that is a gift they made me, a kind of amulet that binds me to another person!"

"Cute as an idea! Oh that is Hayden!" He said, stopping, getting off the car and left Hyden sit in my seat next to his boyfriend, closing the door and getting in the back seat "Great! Now... straight from Deaton!" Liam said starting quickly, the girl greeted him a kiss on the cheek then looked in the mirror and said "Hello Anthony! Thank you for the place!"

"Hi! Nothing!" I said, moving to the center of the back seat so I could see between the two fronts

"You know just before you called me I was telling with Violet! She told me you studied this morning!"

"Yes, I went a bit to her to study, so I would have to go through the workouts anyway!"

"Oh right the workouts! How did they go?"

"Well, I did my best..."

"He was great, he's okay! He plays pretty good!" Liam interrupted

"Wow, I like it! Then tomorrow we will see you in action!"

"Apparently yes!" My phone vibrated, it was Violet, she had responded to my message -Great, I like it! Then as soon as you can call me, do it! So we talk about it- I answered with a simple -Ok! Certainly!- and I put my cell phone back in my pocket.

About ten minutes later we parked in front of a building and reached the others, Mason and Corey arrived, we were able to contact them only shortly before but fortunately they were in the vicinity. "How come you got the keys of the loft?" I heard Stiles ask as we approached

"Peter left me before Derek departed, if I ever wanted to come here to rest but I never even thought, you know how I don’t have much to do with him!" Malia replied making us enter the palace, to get to the loft, take the elevator so we went in shifts to climb. Outside the huge and heavy door had the same color as the surrounding walls, when Malia pulled it to open it made a deafening metal noise, probably for a while no one took care of that place, the huge hall was all lit up by afternoon sun filtered by a huge window stained by a dusty table

"From what time didn’t we go up there..." Stiles said, looking around

"Actually it's been a while" Lydia said, approaching the boy

"What about leaving these things afterwards?! Come on, let me see what I found!" Deaton said overtaking them and putting a briefcase on the table, so we all got in a circle around him

"We are all here? Great! What did you find out?" Scott asked, moving from the other side of the table

"My concern was grounded, I almost immediately understood what it was but I didn’t think it was so dangerous, so I asked for information and I managed to get back to the creature we are looking for!" Said the druid opening the briefcase

"Wait, did you ask for help? Who?" Scott asked, looking at the druid

"A little Lydia and Stiles, a few books and then..." "... we!" Said a voice from the door, we all turned

"I can’t believe that! Derek!" Screamed excited Scott

"Peter..." Malia said at the same time

"But let me know... in Beacon Hills, do you use to present yourself this way?" I asked ironically


	6. Control

**Pov-Lydia**

 

I didn’t believe in my eyes, the Hale back to Beacon Hills? We were really in trouble!

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked alarmedly

"I called them! We need their help!" Deaton replied scattering the sheets on the table

"I see you have a new friend ..." Peter said, looking at Anthony

"Oh right! He's my new Beta, Anthony, I saved him after a creature's attack! "

"Well, I see you also have a new item!" Malia said with a nod with her head to the door, two more figures appeared on the door, the first I recognized her immediately, all dressed in leather, dark complexion, black hair along the shoulders... Braeden! The other was a younger kid than us, maybe even Liam and the others... he had dark brown hair and his eyes glittered golden, wore a white sports shirt and jeans, as soon as he heard Malia he approached, saying "Pleasure to meet you, I’m Samuel Hale!"

"Hale?" Scott asked surprised, the Hale family almost completely disappeared after the fire! The only survivors were Peter, Derek and Cora ... where did that boy jump out?!

When he got to the middle of the room everything was clear, he went between Peter and Derek and his eyes stopped shining as they grew green, I had already seen those eyes, they were just those eyes that had led me to resurrect Peter... "I can’t believe it... it is your son!" I said looking at Peter

"Great intuition, dear, I've always said you're really smart! He is Sam, the only son I knew I had before some time ago, I always kept him away, he lived with his mother away from here, he is a natural wolf... a few months ago I knew that his mother was dead for guilty of some hunters and... we went to retrieve it after escaping from Eichen!" he smiled at me, I heard Malia grow up flat, then calmed down, saying "Great, why don’t we come back to us? Presentations have now been made, no?!"

"Yes we start, I'm ready too!" Deaton said, drawing attention to us, he had arranged several sheets, photos and objects on the table, forming a kind of conceptual map so as soon as we were all around the table he started explaining

"From the first time that Scott told me about the smell I had speculated about what we were fighting, when I saw the picture of the green fire I was alarmed and I called them when Stiles and Lydia took me part of their research all made clearer..."

"How is it possible? It was incomplete!" I said looking at him

"It wasn’t incomplete... you were just looking for the wrong thing! But the various stories were accurate, you were on the right track! Only that this isn’t a triangle, but it is the capital greek letter..." "...Delta!" I interrupted

"Exactly and the fact that you found it where was Hale’s mansion means..."

"War! Like the Alpha’s pack..." Scott said surprised

"Exactly this too... the only problem is that Deltas maybe even more dangerous!" Concluded Deaton, we all looked worried except for Sam and Anthony who were slightly confused

"Deltas? Is there a fourth kind of wolf?" Scott asked shortly after

"Yes, to tell the truth..." Derek tried to say, but Peter interrupted him saying in his place "The truth hasn’t been seen for years! In the beginning, each pack had a Delta, they were sort of seconds in control, as they have astonishing powers, such as temporarily locking or tampering the senses of other wolves, or masking the color of their green eyes, which among other things they explain the color of the fire, turning them like a Beta or an Omega, but perhaps the most dangerous is that they can also transform other creatures into werewolves!"

"What?" Said most of us in chorus

"Yes, for that I was very alarmed when I knew what it was like! But fortunately, or unfortunately I don’t know, only a few times, if we want to put it in percent while an Alpha can turn somebody 80% of the time, a Delta does the opposite!" Deaton intervened

"But it's impossible! You've always said that only one Alpha could do it!" Liam said, leaning against the table

"In a way it is so! Do you know why the Delta are so rare nowadays? Because they are children of two True Alpha or a True Alpha and another Alpha! And being the True Alpha rare, the Delta are even more!" Derek tried to defend himself, but the explication didn’t keep much.

"So now what do we do?" Sam asked, "How do we stop it?" Anthony continued, they were the only two still shiny to talk, the news shook us, Derek moved the various sheets that were in front of him and we he laid his hands as if to stand

"The only way is to blot the wood again and be careful of every strange event that happens!"

"Hey beautiful guy... we are in Beacon Hills, you forgot that? Everything's strange here" Stiles said agitated

"Well, then, we'll be even more careful!" Derek answered, looking at him in a hurry

"Anyway, sooner or later something will be wrong! It's as if he has lost some of his powers, as you said Deaton could only feel his wolf smell, that's not normal, he should be able to hide that too!"

""Wait, which means he has lost some of his powers?! The other night he was about to kill Scott and he blinded Malia for long time! You want to tell me that he did these things without all its potential?" Liam glanced

"Very likely yes!"

"Guys don’t give up, finally we discovered what we are fighting against! Now let's do as we always did, stay together and stop it! Are we a pack or not?" I said, looking at the others

"I agree! Go guys, we even defeated the Bête! And now we have Anthony in our pack, Derek, Peter and Breaden are back and they also have Sam... we are so many, we are strong! We will also run this threat!" Said Scott, standing by my side and shining his eyes, the others looking at us confident, we could do it! We just had to be very careful about what was happening around us. We organized ourselves in the best way to keep us away from anything, Derek, Peter and Sam, when he could, would have checked the woods, Stiles helping the sheriff Stilinski to keep an eye on the various cases, Breaden decided to make a swarm around city, while others decided to divide us into various tasks based on commitments.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

"Wow is already almost dinner time" Liam said, getting into the car

"Yeah, it didn’t look so long!" I said, settling on the back seat

"At least we made some clarity about what's going on!" Hayden continued

"Anyway, I was delighted to see Derek, Peter a little less but still it was a good surprise! But presenting with the son I don’t know if it was as beautiful as anything! "

"What do he have to do? Leave him alone with the risk of killing him? In my opinion, he was good to take Samuel with him, just to be a little more careful in presenting it! In short, Malia didn’t like that much! "

"Excuse me if I ask, but I know nothing about this... what does Malia have with Peter and Samuel?"

"Oh yes, you don’t know anything! In short words, Malia is the natural daughter of Peter and Corinne, better known as the "Desert Wolf", but Talia, Peter's sister and Derek's mother, deprived the baby's parents, giving her to Tate family, but unfortunately one evening Malia lost control and caused a mortal accident for the whole family except her adopted father, only later found that it wasn’t a mere accident but an attempt by her mother to resume her. Malia some time ago discovered thanks to adoption documents that hid Peter from being her daughter, but they didn’t quite agree and the drop she overflowed was the fact that her mother, the natural one, some a week ago, came to try to kill her to regain the powers which Malia had taken away from her when she born"

"Wow I don’t really know what to say! She has all the reasons to get angry at what Peter did! I don’t know how I would react to my father's appearance, especially if he came back with another son!" I said sad

"Malia is a very strong girl, and then with the help of Stiles she is always at ease! I think he's the person who has served her most throughout her life so far, then we are, the pack, but there's different..." Hayden said, looking at my expression

"What are you talking about changing the subject? Do you have something to do now? "Liam said, trying to mislead the situation

"Not me! I know I'm going home now and I'll probably spend some time on the phone with Violet who first wanted to know how the workout went, but being Derek I couldn’t tell her a lot..." I answered by taking the cellphone from my pocket

"I also think I'm going home for dinner and then maybe I'll go to bed to read!" Hayden continued

"What do you think if we go and take Violet and we eat a sandwich together? She is alone at home, as Scott is with Malia and Stiles! And with all the good she wants to Melissa, but I think she prefer an evening with us..." Liam suggested smiling

"Good idea! For me it's okay! "

"Yes, I also think for myself, I just have to tell my mother, but first I call Violet so let's see if she can!" I said looking for the number in the phone book

"Hey Anthony! Finally!"

"Hi Violet, sorry if I call you only now but I had a commitment and couldn’t do it before! Listen, I wanted to ask you something... would you like to come and eat a sandwich with me, Liam and Hayden?"

"Is this a double date? Anyway yes, I was bored! where do we meet?"

"Where do we meet?" I asked Liam, knocking on the microphone

"Say to her to get ready, in a matter of ten minutes, let's get her to take it!"

"Violet then prepare, we'll be in for ten minutes to pick you up!"

"Oh great! I expect you then!" She said, hanging

"Great! She's getting ready!" I said, closing the call

"But don’t worry... don’t thank me for the idea!" Liam said jokingly

"Thank you!" I and Hayden answered ironically.

Luckily that morning after the workouts I and Liam were able to take a shower, so we were pretty presentable, the girls instead, they were great! Hayden had the clothes of the afternoon, but she was still very pretty, while Violet had opted for a cream cotton T-shirt, jeans and a jeans jacket. When we arrived at the Pub we sat hungry at a table for four, left Liam and Hayden close together and consequently Violet came close to me, we discussed what to eat for ten minutes until the waiter came to pick up the orders then fortunately our speeches they moved on more interesting things

"Ah, it’s for a while that I wanted to ask, you two, how did you meet?" Said Violet looking at the other two guys

"Let's say it's nothing so romantic... let's say it was the exact opposite! We met the middle class, and we hated each other, one day we were also beaten! Then we met here, at high school and... at first nothing changed, but then we realized that maybe we didn’t have to be in that eternal conflict and we "reappeared"!" Hayden said, then looked at Liam and laughed seeing the funny face he was doing

"It will be nice to meet a person after a few years, I never had the time to stay long enough to really make me friends!" Violet said a little sad

"Actually, when you change your home continually after a while you also want to try it!" I continued looking at her for approval, I saw her nodded again with that melancholy expression

"Do you have those faces for fear of having to leave here too?" Liam asked, looking at us, we didn’t respond at first, looked for a few seconds, we both knew what the answer was, we had already passed too many times, we had the same bad in your eyes, as something that wraps around your heart reminding you that after a while you will leave again and you will have to leave all the ones you were bound to, and we didn’t know it yet, but that feeling wasn’t just for others, for our friends, but also for the two of us, at the time there wasn’t clear yet, but we didn’t want to leave... not soon at least. Hayden put a hand on Violet's arm to console her, so we resumed and replied to both of them. "You know... my mother sooner or later will decide to change air and go back and I will be forced to follow her, while Violet’s mother will return from her journey in a few weeks and I don’t think there will be so much choice..." I stopped to focus on what I was saying, those words weighed and I didn’t want to pull the question further so I raised my eyes pointing at them those of Liam, I grabbed Violet's hand under the table as if to comfort me and I continued. "But we still have the time, we live these days more profoundly than we can, if we begin to cry all that we will disappear from now on anything! If we continue to live fully as we have done these last days, every single moment will be imprinted in us... just simply forget for an instant that anxiety killing us and having fun!" I saw, Liam and Hayden smiling, moved my gaze to Violet to find out who was already looking at me with a completely different look than the previous one, had confidence, hope... was happy!

"However, I was very good at the workouts!" I said with a pretense of pride to Violet trying to dampen even that dull air

"Oh really? Too bad I didn’t have the pleasure of hearing it before!" She replied, scaring me jokingly

"He really was great, no offense, but we expected a lot less! We thought that shot was just lucky, but he knows how to do it!" Liam said again looking at Violet

"Well, not that she has been since less than yesterday! She did incredible shots!" Hayden replied, igniting the competition

"I think Lacrosse is the most complicated situation!" I said, looking at Liam

"Are you kidding? Did you see our soccer training?!" Violet answered, taking my face and turning to her

"Well, it's not that your workouts are easy, but I think ours are slightly heavier!" Liam said, looking at us

"Really? Are you kidding? We are talking about two completely different things! Remember that time we did that kind of shot challenge? Nothing to say, we were still in the "deep hatred" phase but not compatible sports!" Hayden replied stopping his boyfriend

"Wait, which race?" I and Violet asked together

"Well at the beginning we made a sort of "strength challenge" while Liam was shooting at Lacrosse training I was on the other side so I was kicking football and who scored more… essentially nothing... we were just competing!" Hayden replied, thinking to the event

"Wow! I want to..." I started to say "... do it!" Completed Violet tightening our hands still tied under the table

"Oh well, but I don’t know if it’s possible to do, we did it because there were already ongoing workouts!"

"Right, I don’t think it's possible!" Hayden continued

"Oh, guys, tomorrow there are workouts! There must also be a way!"

"I agree with Anthony! Come on! Would be great! I want to see if I can do more points than him!" Violet said, pointing me jokingly

"Let's say a small chance would be, though..."

"Try it!" Violet said

"Go Liam, do it for us!" I continued

"Okay, tomorrow I will try to convince the coach to make us stay a bit more in the field after training, I'll tell him Anthony wants to train a bit with the shots!"

"Great I'll do the same for Violet! Let's hope they let us do it!"

"In a sense, they wouldn’t have to veto us, they are training anyway! But we can’t know!"

"You will succeed!" We said in chorus "Don’t you think this thing is pathetic?" I asked, looking at Violet "Yes we should avoid!" Liam and Hayden laughed, shortly after the waiter arrived with our sandwiches and ate, I and Liam shared the bill, fortunately I always go out with some money in the wallet, and they took me home.

 

The next morning I woke up, strangely full of energy, I was sure he had something to do with my powers, after washing I tried to use my new senses and I managed without difficulty, but I took ten minutes to get back my eyes to their natural color, something was amplifying my powers... I decided to ask Liam as soon as I saw him. I went to the kitchen and with great surprise I found my mother waiting for me with the breakfast already ready "Wow! How are you already standing? Didn’t you come back late last night?"

"To tell the truth yes, but I didn’t manage to sleep a lot... so I took advantage of it to prepare you something, you've been eating snacks at breakfast since we arrived!" She replied, leaning in front of my plate

"How come you didn’t get to sleep?"

"I don’t know, from time to time I woke up as if I had bad dreams, but I don’t remember having dreamed anything!"

"Really weird! But if I'm not mistaken today, you aren’t in the hospital so you can try it again! Maybe you can sleep later!"

"You know I'm never totally free! If they call me from the hospital I have to run!"

"I said to throw it all in the air! Simply try to sleep and put your phone near, so if they call you wake up! Do you always tell me that we have to sleep and then you don’t do it?!"

"Don’t worry! I'll try! Changing speech... how to go with the others?"

"Oh all right! Yesterday I studied with Violet and I trained a bit for the Lacrosse team... by the way, today I have some test sessions in the Lacrosse team!" I said reminding me that I hadn’t said anything to her

"Did you find a sports club to enter? Fantastic! I recommend not..."

"Mum please don’t start with paranoia! It's a sports club! It can’t kill me... or at least I think!"

"OK it's good! But what about this Violet? Lately you spend a lot of time together and she's also cute!"

"Mom! Don’t you put us too!" I said looking at her a little in awe "However we are just friends... we spend so much time together because we have many things in common and being the two new on the first day we tied almost immediately! And if we just want to say it all, not to boast, but maybe we are the smartest of the Biology course!"

"And I hope not only that! I like that girl, with her you are comfortable, the other day when you presented her you were hand in hand and you don’t do it with everyone!"

"Really? I haven’t noticed!"

"And didn’t you even notice the necklace?"

"What? And you how…"

"Who could ever give you such a necklace? I didn’t, since what I know most of your friends are males so I don’t think they would give you a necklace, Hayden told me she was engaged to Liam and the other two girls... what were their name? Oh well, does nothing... they’re in the last year so I don’t think they would make such a thought and so it just stays..."

"... Violet... compliment Sherlock! She gave it to me as a sort of amulet, so that I can remember our friendship by looking at it, you know how it’s, she too often goes as we do..." I tipped a pint

"Good, don’t worry! If you are worried about us... at the moment I'm not going to move you again, here the job is fine, my colleagues are great and you have found a place to stay and people who make you happy, so for the moment let's stay here!"

"If you're sure I'm happy! Thank you very much for the breakfast!" I said, kissing her cheek, I went back to my room to finish preparing, took my backpack and ran to school.

 

I just came when the bell ended up playing, five minutes and the lessons would begin, I slipped into the stream of boys crossing the entrance, dragged straight in, I didn’t see any of the others, I absolutely had to ask Liam what was happening to me I remembered that we had all math at the first hour so I went to class hopeful, unfortunately I came just a few seconds before the professor and I didn’t have time to say anything, you just whisper "I must talk to you" at Liam as I reached my place next to Mason. I couldn’t concentrate for nothing during that hour,my hearing heard all the lessons in the surrounding classes creating a horrible confused murmur, I was afraid my eyes would still light up then so almost every five minutes I used the cellphone screen as a mirror to control them, I became so nervous that about ten minutes before the end of the lesson, taking notes, I pinched so much the pencil that broke in my hand, my strength was also amplifying... I decided to lose lesson and concentrate on that which was happening to me, I tried to calm myself in all the ways I could, managed to control my strength and keep track of the transformation, but the hearing continued to hold uncontrolled conversations. When the bell rang the noise was so strong that for the next ten seconds I could hardly hear anything, I saw my classmates get up and run out of the classroom, our usual group as always was the last to move, I got upset still I put everything I had on the bench in the backpack and grabbed Liam by arm pulling him in the male locker room "... heard? Come on!" I heard him say then steps of hundreds of people began to rub me in my head, I felt like it was about to explode "Liam don’t know what's going on! From this morning my powers are out of control! I managed to control almost entirely but I still hear every single noise around me! My head is going to burst out! Help me!" I said, knocking my ears off but it was useless, I raised my head to look at him but something sent me to the ground, my control ended, my instinct was overwhelming and I turned roaring "What the fuck do you do? Why did you pull a fist?! I asked you for a hand and you hit me?" I screamed angry

"Haven’t you noticed? I helped you!" I heard him say

"Wait, I hear you! And without the other millions of voices! How did you do? What's happening to me?"

"I didn’t do anything you did all your instinct! Collapsing you are angry leaving complete control of your instinct for a few seconds and so now that you're calming your powers are limping! However, we forgot a tiny but essential detail... tomorrow is the full moon! We undergo the influence of the moon, so you can’t control yourself well, it's so strong that we start to perceive it from the day before! But like everything else you can control it! For the moment try to be as careful as possible! After talking to the others and telling you better, now we have to go back to class!" He answered helping me to stand up, thank him, and we started to English lesson.

"What happened? Why did you run away dragging Liam?" Violet asked as I sat in the bench next to her

"Oh nothing serious! I only needed an urgent advice!"

"I don’t know if I believe you… you had a strange face during math! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, during Mathematics was just a bit of a headache!" I said trying to be convincing, I could see a response but locked in, seeing the professor coming in, hoping that it would fall into oblivion quickly, the lesson wasn’t tragic as the previous one, the only problem this time was strength, every now and then I could grow it so I left the pen and I stayed with my fists until I could control it. Violet didn’t turn eyes off from me for a moment, not only I had to fight internally for myself, but I also had to pretend nothing to not worry about others... great! When we got out of the classroom did everything to know what was going on, I repeated for the next time that nothing was happening so after a while she seemed to surrender, Liam and Hayden looked at us worried, they were probably listening to the conversation, I hope in their intervention, but Violet left before, said she had a commitment before the next hour and had to run, I saluted her and as soon as she went I gave a sigh of relief "How will I do the workouts?" I whisper to the other two Beta

"Simple! Don’t come!" Liam said to me

"I agree!" Hayden said, looking at me "You can’t put that at risk!"

"Yesterday you got off, but now you have the moon that affects! You can’t keep control completely! It's your first full moon! And you still don’t know anything, as soon as we see Scott we have to remind him!"

"But I can’t skip the workouts! The coach will think I don’t want to join the team!"

"You can always tell him you're sick and if you can join another day!"

"No, he is right! The coach will never accept such a thing! We have to find a way! "

"I tell you that for training I will be fine! I'm sure I can control myself!" I said, looking hopefully at Liam

"Okay... but we really have to warn Scott, maybe he'll invent something!" He replied after saying.

Unfortunately, we didn’t meet Scott until lunch break, it was as if something went wrong that day, every attempt I made was going to smoke! "Scott I have something important to tell you!" I said, sitting down quickly at the table

"Anthony! I forgot that tomorrow It’s..." he tried to say, but he stopped catching Violet coming close... okay, I admit I was looking forward to staying with Violet, but that day I just wanted me to be as far as I could! Fortunately Hayden took the opportunity, got up, took Violet's arm and walked away, saying "Violet, take me a bath for a moment?"

"Thanks a lot, Hayden!" I whispered, hoping her to hear me

"I said... Tomorrow is your first full moon, you have to be careful because..." he tried to continue, but I interrupted him "Will my powers be unmanaged?" I said, showing my yellow eyes for a few seconds

"Unfortunately he has already discovered it! It's been fighting them since this morning, has managed to keep control until now, but after we have the workouts" Liam worried

"Are you going to do the workouts in those conditions?" Stiles looked at me badly

"It has to! You know how the coach is, will force him! I'm sorry I didn’t remember before, but I only realized it before when I lost concentration slightly and risked showing my red eyes to the whole class! Did you have any problems with Liam?"

"Few, Hayden occasionally has a few clicks, but she is able to control, after all she is the last one to be in the pack before Anthony!"

"Great, we just have to find a way to help him then!" Said Scott, looking worried, in the end we decided to behave normally and in the event that during the training sessions the control had slipped I would have warned them and we would have invented something to take me away I managed to relax even though I was slightly sad thinking that I wasn’t the only one having problems that day, but the others were more trained I couldn’t help them in any way.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

When I got to workout after school I was still quite worried about Anthony, in the days before I had shown a very strong self-control, but the full moon has a powerful influence! Usually the first time it gets too aggressive, I promised to spend more time with the new Beta the next day, I had to accompany it and keep it calm all day long, while for the usual time precautions... resistant chains and a safe place to tie it up!

I went into the locker room and threw the bag on the bench "Are you sure what you are doing? Remember what effects did you have on your first full moon? Not to talk about Liam" Stiles said behind me

"I'm sure! He will! After all, what is happening to him today in comparison to tomorrow is nothing!"

"You know I thought of a solution for tomorrow... though..."

"Stiles, why this hesitation? Where are your genial ideas without delay?!"

"Okay... and if Tomorrow Anthony would spend the morning in Derek? So in the loft there could be space there for a few hours and then Derek knows how to behave..."

"Good idea! Derek sure will give us a hand after I ask him! Congratulations Stiles!" I said with a smile

"You know last night I went to the woods with Malia... we recovered a bit our harmony! I didn’t have to speak with her so openly, but from the evening of Anthony's transformation she didn’t seem so willing, as if it had been more than normal!"

"She believed she had killed him, she had a terrible look that night! Sure the event signed her so much... but when she saw him, she was back! Don’t you think there is anything else?"

"I actually thought about Sam's arrival, since she saw him didn’t say a word about the accident, yesterday I asked her if she would have bothered her, but she broke the conversation! She doesn’t want to talk about it, maybe are both, Anthony and Sam!"

"Possible! But I'm sure that sooner or later you will be able to clarify the situation"

"Yes, I'll do it!" He put the knit and took his helmet

"I see you a bit aggressive..."

"More than aggressive I'm on the alert, you know how I'm in the field with three werewolves who could kill me from one moment to the next..."

"Don’t worry, nothing will happen... maybe!" I replied jokingly, took the helmets and went to the field. Initially we made some field races so I didn’t bother myself anymore, as the women's soccer team also played from time to time I was also controlling Hayden, she seemed calm, exchanged a few words with Violet or looked around, we didn’t have any problems. When we started the game I started worrying, Stiles and I split, while Anthony and Liam were both in the Stiles team, I hope I can still control them for good. The coach whistled and we started playing, Stiles and I were fighting the ball, I managed to get out of it and walked to the door, overtook the first opponent and I was in front of Anthony, I tried to surpass him too but the day before I insisted much on defense so I passed the ball to the left looking at the shadow of a companion, the Beta turned to look at the ball and took advantage of it, I slipped behind him and I ran to the door, I saw Liam prepare to receive the shot, the ball flew from the net ally and making a parabola landed in the goalkeeper's net that immediately relaunched it, stepped along the trajectory watching the ball, Stiles took it before me and started running, found himself in my own situation and sought someone to pass it when he saw that the only free was Anthony hesitated a few seconds then at the last instant he threw it, the boy took its and started running, when he was at the right distance from the door he stopped and he used the push to pull the ball more quickly, but the goalkeeper tried to catch it but the ball hit him, luckily the ball hit the crossbar, I saw Anthony tighten his fist but I didn’t have time to think about it, the ball flew over my head and I saw Stiles grabbed it and pulled it behind me, this time I forced him into a pass, but as soon as the ball left his screen I grabbed it and pushed it forward, the defenders were discarded and an allied shot flew back to the door. Liam couldn’t pick it up and marked the first point. The game continued quietly, no one had any obvious problems so when I finished I put my helmet on the bench and complimented me with Anthony and Liam, as soon as I saw Hayden doing the same, the coach complimented Anthony, also managed to score so he had convinced him. Then he sent us all to the locker room, I started putting Stiles's arm on his shoulders and noticed the incident, I came to my bag I remembered leaving the helmet on the bench so I got to take it but I was stuck by what was going on the field…


	7. Full moon

**Pov-Scott**

When I went out to take the helmet I was blocked by what was happening in the field, Anthony was still with Liam and were preparing for shots, on the other side there were Hayden and Violet in the same positions, I leaned at the locker's door for not let me see and focus on listening to "Ready? The coach gave us just a dozen minutes!" Liam said  
"We are ready!" Answered Violet  
"Idem! Begin you!" Anthony said, Violet placed the ball in front of the door and began to retreat, Hayden prepared to take it, Violet took a little run and kicked the ball flying to the corner at the top left of the door, Hayden gots it with the tip of fingers but couldn’t stop it. "Wow did you really take this challenge seriously!" Anthony said, looking at my cousin...  
A challenge? What did he think of? They couldn’t afford such a thing! True that the workout went smooth, but they didn’t have to overdo it! They threatened to destroy all the work they had done! I decided to intervene awakening from my thoughts, when I drove out of the door to get closer I stopped, I saw Anthony pulling in the door and score without giving the slightest sign of loss of control, maybe I was just exaggerating, after all they had passed that training unexpectedly, perhaps a bit of fun wouldn’t hurt him ... I got back to the door again and I kept looking and listening  
"Hayden, are you ready?" The girl nodded and another shot flew to her, this time she planted in the other corner of the door, Violet looked at Anthony with a glance, the boy lowered the net and take another ball, he put his feet to the ground and pulled it, Liam kicked off but the ball hit the edge of his net by hitting the crossbar inside, another marked point  
"What do you mean to use this concentration in the game, too?" Liam said jokingly  
"I'll try" replied the other boy, Violet prepared the ball again and retreated, I saw his shoulders rising slowly, she was sighing... she left, hit the ball throwing it to Hayden's legs, who knew too late what the girl was doing, the ball passed under her legs and another shot went to sign  
"Big!" Yelled Liam, looking at his astonished girlfriend, Anthony recovered another ball, rolled the bat making a trick he had learned by Brett the day before and rolled the ball, Liam not knowing where to get he saw it pass near his left shoulder surprised  
"Wow, too, this one!" Hayden said, rejoining the boyfriend's gaze  
"Brett's mercy!" Anthony admitted, I saw Violet watch her clock, time was about to expire, now ten minutes have passed, the coach would soon come to take the sports material, prepare the ball and stand in position, I saw Hayden preparing for the next time, she was determined to take it, Violet pulled back the movements of the first penalty and as expected, the ball stopped in Hayden's hands making a tear against the gloves "No!" I heard my cousin disgruntled, Anthony got ready, took the ball in the net and looked at Liam, then saw him turn his head to Violet, my cousin turned to look at him and smiled, then took a hand to the hair and moved her tail on her left shoulder, slowly pushing down the hand as if to fix the trainings top... now I would say "Beautiful tactics!" but at the moment when I saw Anthony turning and throwing the shot almost straight into Liam's net I only experienced a huge rage! Maybe I was a bit too heavy, since I had been carrying that way several times, before Allison, then Kira... but seeing someone doing it with my cousin made me rush my blood, I went to the field trying to control the my part was a wolf, but I was locked by the coach who called the four and sent them to the locker room so as to pretend nothing I came up to the bench and took my helmet, I saw pass Liam and Anthony, I noticed something weird... Anthony's eyes shone! Not only had he looked at Violet, but he was also losing control! I turned to them and saw Liam worried... so a horrible thought made me resume from all that anger... and if I was wrong? If he had just missed the shot so he didn’t lose control? Or did he ever have it done so that he wouldn’t lose it in front of Violet and finish it all faster? I cleared up the ideas and came close to them too worried "Anthony, all right?"  
"Not really, he is no longer in control, he has probably stayed too much during the training sessions!" Liam said, looking worried  
"Come with me! Take him to the locker room! Now there should be few people, no one will notice it!" I said looking at Liam and taking Anthony on one arm.  
As expected there were only three boys who were talking by the door on the corridor and Stiles was putting his bag up, I took Anthony in the shower and opened the water, leaving it under the cold waterfall, I remembered that at the beginning it worked to calm me... luckily the result was positive, Anthony recovered, releasing himself also from his heavy jacket for absorbing water, he stayed there for a few minutes, with the water flowing through it, soaking in his pants and getting into his shoes, I saw his eyes flat back and his breathing calmed down, the beat again adjusted...  
"Are you fine?"  
"Ehm so... yes, I think yes! Thanks for the help!" He said, looking sad "I've failed! I didn’t succeed! I lost control!"  
"It's not true! You haven’t failed! You've managed to keep up until now... it's a good goal!" I said, trying to comfort him  
"Already! And then you haven’t lost control of it, you just did overwhelmed it! It can happen!" Liam assured me, fortunately we managed to convince him so I proposed the Stiles’ idea "Anthony what you think if tomorrow you try to skip the school and go to Derek in the morning? He can give you help if you lose control and there you will be sure you can’t hurt anyone!"  
"Oh, that's a good idea... but there's a small problem... I don’t think my mother allowed me to skip the school without a specific reason and unfortunately the fake males with her don’t work!"  
"Quite right! I know... don’t you have another way to convince her? "  
"I don’t know, but I will try to convince her tonight during dinner"  
"Great, I’ll call Derek! Let's get ready now and go home! Indeed, you come back I have to go to the woods" I said, taking my towel from the bag. Leaving Liam and Hayden accompanied Anthony at home, I took Violet and followed Stiles back to my house.

"I can’t understand!" I said after a while that I was in the woods with Stiles, the smell of the Delta had disappeared, probably his powers had been amplified by the full moon of the following day, I was upset, his smell was the only thing that could do was find him faster and now that hope had disappeared  
"Fantastic! What will he do now? Rabbit from hat? Will he cut someone in two?" Said Stiles, looking at me, was in those moments that I loved to have him close, he always found a way to make me laugh.  
"This full moon is a problem! Unfortunately we were too taken by everything that happened and we didn’t realize how close it was! In short, Anthony's transformation doesn’t bother me so much, we've all gone! He'll do it... but the fact that the Delta is likely to run away makes me bark!"  
"He's not running for me! What is the sense to wait until now? He could have escaped from the beginning! Instead he even decided to attack, and then there was that statement in great style..."  
"Then we have to be more careful tomorrow... like us, he will be stronger! And as Liam once said he was about to kill me and hurt Malia, this time it might be worse! Also because we don’t know how far he can keep control! "  
"That's why I can only tell you that there are no strange sightings this morning, so either you've been here all the time, or you know how to look really good!"  
"Although it goes to our disadvantage, but I hope it’s the second one... I don’t want to see Beacon Hills in panic! And then the police might intervene, and your father would be in danger! "  
"I haven’t said anything to my dad, so it is very likely that he will intervene... we have to be careful!" I saw him closing for a moment his eyes worried, I decided that I would have done everything to find that Delta before it caused damage... we continued to look for, I don’t know if fortunately or unfortunately we didn’t find anything... it was as if he had disappeared. But at least when I came home I had the good news that Anthony had convinced her mother, had fighted a bit, but had succeeded, I decided to accompany him personally the following morning, Derek also accepted without too much trouble so he was perfect... finally something that went the right way!

**Pov-Stiles**

When I saw the lights of the house lit a weight from my heart disappeared, I parked my beloved Jeep and ran inside. "Hey, Sheriff are you?"  
"Oh Stiles, yes I'm in the kitchen! I went to get the dossiers!"  
"Great, Dad I..."  
"Not now Stiles, I'm in a hurry..." he said when I got to the kitchen  
"But it's important... there is one thing..."  
"Stiles can’t now! I've got to go back to the department!" He said overwhelmingly with the files in his hand, I stayed for a while, then I turned and grabbed him by the arm "Dad..." he paused and looked confused  
"Stiles please, I have..."  
"Dad only five minutes, it’s important! It's about what's going on, please, it's dangerous! Tomorrow will be the full moon!"  
"Okay, fast... I have to go back to work!" He said, looking sad, he wanted to listen to me but he really had to run in the center so I did it as quickly as possible, I told him about Delta, about Hale's return, I mentioned Anthony and Sam, then I saw that he started to get agitated, he had to go.  
"One last thing... be careful!" Then I left his arm, he looked amazed, nodded seriously and I saw him run away.  
I entered the room without dinning, I didn’t have much desire and thinking of everything that was happening didn’t help at all; I went in and laid the backpack near the desk without even lighting the light, it was completely dark, I felt so strangely, I decided to open the window, I wanted a bit of air, when I moved the curtains the light of that hated moon soaked the room, I opened the doors, and a breath of freshness overwhelmed me, I turned and with that little light I saw something on my bed, "Oh! You're crazy! You were getting a heart attack! Why are you so silent? And then why are you in my room in the dark?!" I screamed at Malia, who was laughing at me  
"I just wanted to study a bit with you, but I forgot that you went to the woods with Scott when I arrived and I didn’t see anyone I was going to leave, but here it was all so silent and quiet and so I stayed. Seeing your father arrive not to alert him I closed the window and turned off the light... I didn’t want to scare you! "  
"Well you got it! And so? Did you finish studying? "  
"Yes, I told you I like the air pulling here! And then here, it's also a bit like my home, or not?"  
"In a sense…"  
"By the way... cute new conceptual map!" She said pointing to my inevitable blackboard and the wall full of wires  
"I was trying to link the events a bit, but we don’t know almost anything about this new guy and so I got stuck!"  
"And instead here, what happens?" She continued holding a hand on my heart  
"And you how…"  
"Stiles... you notice a mile away that you have something! Well, the other day, you've also badly replied to Scott, then you're always thinking... where's that nice smile you always printed in your face?"  
"Unfortunately, he has trouble getting out lately, I can’t do it any easier..."  
"It was a pity... I liked that smile..." she said, caressing my face, my heart returned to the night we spent together at Eichen House, we were happy, for a while I was no longer Nogitsune, for a while I was Stiles. I kissed her, we united for a while then we got off, there was nothing else to say, that night was ours... for that night I was again Stiles, I would have thought the next morning.

Pov-Derek

When Anthony arrived, Sam and I were training, he decided to stay with me as Peter was busy, while Braeden was already out there for the city awaiting strange events. "Remember never to do this!" I said, grabbing his left arm and locking it behind his back, he tried to hit me with a head but I lowered him by knocking the inside of his knee and dropping it "Another wrong move!"  
"Ok I'm wrong, leave me now!" I increased my knee pressure on his back "Derek!" I continued to press "Uncle, stop!" I left his arm and stood up.  
"Welcome!" I said ironically, looking at Anthony on the door  
"Hello..." he replied confusedly  
"Yay! Finally I don’t have to endure it alone! "Sam said, rising  
"Ah, in doubt I have already prepared these!" I said, putting chains on the table  
"You don’t really want to..." Sam tried to say, but I stopped him  
"Scott told me you want to improve control..."  
"Yes sure! This moon is killing me! "Anthony replied, placing his backpack next to the chains  
"Is it more complicated for them?" Sam curiously asked  
"See, we who are already born so we are advantaged, however we must practice to resist, but let's say that it is almost natural to us; those who are transformed aren’t accustomed to fighting with the constant pressure of the powers and therefore are in difficulty "  
"So you're having trouble doing this too?" He asked, lightening his yellow eyes and looking at Anthony  
"No, that no! But every stimulus is a damage to my self-control! "  
"Well here you won't have any problems... I guess you want to learn how to fight..."  
"Please tell me no!" Sam said wearily  
"To tell the truth... yes, that is, I don’t want to become a wrestler but at least the basics to defend me if they attack me!"  
"Great then we start right away! But so you're not comfortable!" I looked at him, he had a green t-shirt and short jeans on his knees, I left them for a moment alone and went upstairs to get some clothes. I still had some small size after the experience of returning to adulthood for Kate's fault, I took a white jacket and blue suit trousers and came back down. "These should go!" I said, leaning against the backpack  
"Oh thanks! Then I change and go back!" He said with a smile, so I anticipated the question and stretched out a hand pointing to the bathroom  
"Do you really intend to train him?" Sam asked after he was away  
"Of course, what's wrong with you? After all, if I teach him to fight, he learns something and training his self-control too!"  
"I will never understand this your fixed!"  
"Think that, when I was a child, was your father teaching me to fight!"  
"Oh great! And yet my mother used your own method!"  
"It's just natural reactions to danger! When we feel threatened automatically we suddenly move to defend ourselves is..."  
"Instinct!" He completed. "My mother repeated me often that following the instinct teaches the bases to survive!"  
"In a way he was right! Oh, you're ready!" I said looking back to Anthony, put on his clothes on his backpack, and we went next to Sam, so close, they were disturbing, they had the same shape of face, same shoulders a bit wide, Sam was right hair some darker shades, then not making it special I even gave Anthony's clothes the same as those of Sam, the only difference was the color of the pants, black for Sam and blue for Anthony. I looked in their eyes, those were completely different, Sam's ones were green, a bit sad, maybe still for the mother, and a bit dull, while Anthony's were hazel-colored, alive and shining and strangely showed all 17 the almost completed years of the boy. Sam was only a year younger but as tall as they were at the same level, Anthony probably didn’t do much physical activity, while Sam was used to a complicated wolf-prey life with her mother.  
"So who's starting first?" Anthony asked  
"No one!" I lowered myself and moped the air at the height of their feet, jumped both by dodging the shot, Sam landed bending his legs and resting a hand on the floor like a wolf ready to jump, Anthony instead landed simply bending his knees and then left both at the same time Sam clicked on my chest as Anthony snapped to the side and left trying to get me from the side, at the last moment I moved and gave a little boost to Sam who missed the balance by falling on the other Beta  
"Dead, both of you!" I looked at them as they climbed up. "Attacking together was fine, but you can’t split and let me out two sides on four"  
"Fuck!" "Fantastic!" They said at the same time, crawling, widening their arms by pointing at their chests, fortunately dodging again both, Sam used my left arm as a ramp and jumped behind me trying to kick me back and Anthony lowered repeating the move I had done at first trying to mock my feet, I dodged both of them, I put my hands on the ground and made a rope crossing between the two legs, they left both without giving me the time to turn, they came back to the two side, Sam pulled a kick to the chest height and I locked him and Anthony pulled a fist at the face height that was blocked, but this time they managed to answer, Sam pushed with the other foot and turning made me kick in the face while the other guy jump with my arm as lever and landing behind me locking my arm, Sam took advantage again and brought the other leg near my head forcing me to leave him and Anthony did so I got on the fly blocking that too, they managed to block me but Sam didn’t stop coming down my shoulders turned and kicked me in the chest, I decided to resume answering, I resumed the force in my arms, freeing me from Anthony, I turned to spit it kicking his chest and sending him to the table as I stopped Sam's shots, turned around and took Sam's leg and using his push I tossed him to Anthony, again this time they both managed to get back in time, a few inches from the table turned in flight and landed both in the position where Sam first landed with the only difference that Sam used his right arm to bend and Anthony the left, both of them were using their wolf instinct but not transforming.  
"So I like you!" I said, watching them angry, I had the disturbing feeling that they were one copy of the other again but it was impossible, in short Anthony had been transformed shortly and Sam was born a wolf and then they knew each other a couple of days... I decided to let go, I saw them waiting for my movement, I looked at them again and then I jumped. We continued on until lunch, fortunately the imminent full moon filled us with energy so we didn’t get tired, both Sam and Anthony managed to keep control well, Sam turned only once after a handsome punch in the face, Anthony instead he didn’t turn but he walked around a couple of times. I let both change. "You anticipated me..." I said, looking out at the door  
"Well I know you now, though the waitress doesn’t convince me a lot... you know I prefer something more exciting!" Braeden came back to me, handed me the fastfood package and then I kiss her  
"There are four! Do you eat with us?" I asked, looking inside the bag  
"To tell the truth no! I just got one more if someone is still hungry! "  
"Provident..."  
"Or just Braeden!" She laughed "How did he go with the boys?"  
"Good! They also managed to look pretty good and taught him some tricks to fight! Now Sam is upstairs and Anthony is there, they're washing up! You know I don’t care much about having two sweaty bees and a full hormonal crisis around the loft!"  
"Talk as if I had never had their age, I must remind you that even a while ago you were sixteen again?"  
"It isn’t my fault if my psychopath ex girlfriend has tried to exploit me for his evil purposes!"  
"Oh that bad..." she laughed  
"Hey Braeden! How did it go to town?" Sam asked, coming down, had my old gray shirt and black trousers  
"All right, relatively... of the Delta there aren’t traces yet!"  
"What a pity! Let's hope for some results before tonight!" Anthony went on approaching  
"Think about it later, I brought you some food" Braeden said, looking at the two, we all sat at the table and ate.

**Pov-Scott**

After leaving Anthony at Derek’s loft I come back home to take Violet, I found her ready, she was talking to my mother on the driveway, as soon as she saw me they grew up and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. "A miracle! Are you ready yet?" I said, stopping the motorbike  
"What a pleasure you are!" She replied, putting on the helmet  
"Never as much as you, plague!"  
"Let's go or we'll be late!" She replied, wrapping her arms around my hips, gesturing with my mother's head and leaving, was a piece I didn’t feel so energetic, the full moon didn’t affect my control much however I spilled energy from all the pores and united to the bike's adrenaline I was just out of the world when we arrived at school almost didn’t want to get off but unfortunately I couldn’t go in addition to the lessons the most important thing was to check Liam and Hayden in case they had need.  
"Hey you two! How come these smiles?" I said, seeing Stiles and Malia get off the Jeep  
"You know what it is like to know that there is a powerful werewolf that could kill us all makes us happy!"  
"Wow I see that irony is back! Something really happened then!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Lydia! Nothing, I’m saying that at last Stiles seems to have recovered a bit! Doesn’t it look like you too?" I said pointing my best friend  
"Indeed that smile was for a while that you couldn’t see!"  
"Ah, you are convinced..." Stiles said as he walked toward the entrance followed by Lydia, and I approached Malia and looked into her eyes  
"Tell me the truth... isn’t it just the moon?"  
"Do you really care to hear that?"  
"It's okay... but please let me tease it a little bit!"  
"About what? Me and you never talked!" She laughed, I laughed too, and then we turned and followed the other two. Looking at Stiles a bit more cheerful I had a lot of fun, it was for a while that I didn’t see the smile that had accompanied me since I was a kid.  
"So how did the morning come?" I asked after we were all sitting at the usual table  
"The usual bore!" Corey replied, overwhelmingly, I asked for another time, because often before he didn’t think... maybe he was a lost case  
"We're all good, too" Liam said, winking at me  
"I would say even more boring than usual!" Violet replied a bit annoyed  
"How is this attitude? This morning you were fine!"  
"It just gave me a bit of anxiety that Anthony didn’t tell me he was bad and he didn’t come!" I looked at Liam and realized that they had invented an excuse...  
"Don’t you think you should leave him some air? Piper, you're always attached to him!" I answered a little too abruptly  
"In fact, do you know that I'm telling you? I also need some air!" She got up, took his backpack and left furious the canteen  
"I really don’t understand! Doesn’t he really want to tell her everything that happens to him?"  
"Don’t worry! After I talking to her, she actually had a somewhat exaggerated reaction..." Hayden replied, looking compassionate, I really don’t know how I would have done without her, who would help Violet in those moments?  
"Don’t worry, just the thing is just getting out of hand, you'll solve everything!" She continued as if she had read me in thought  
"Speaking of tonight... did you plan something?" Liam asked, looking worried  
"I would like to avoid, but... Hayden..."  
"Do you want to bind me, right?"  
"What? No, check it out! Don’t need it! "  
"Liam keep calm, it's for security! Scott don’t worry, just tell me where I have to come!"  
"What about the old factory near Derek's loft? So we also benefit Anthony!"  
"It's OK for me!"  
"Are you sure?" Liam asked, looking at her  
"Liam telling you that there are no problems, rather I prefer! I don’t want to lose control and hurt someone! And if you just want to stay! Right?" She asked, looking at me, I nodded, after all, Liam could have given me a hand in case one of them had freed itself... no objection  
"I'm at Police department, so I can tell you what's going on!" Stiles responded checking the phone  
"I think I'll make him company! I have nothing to do, and now I'm used to those cases" Lydia said, looking at us  
"I'll be with you at the factory" Malia said, tapping her apple  
"Great, are you in the woods right?" I said looking at Corey and Mason  
"Yes, fortunately, being a chimera I don’t suffer so much the moon so I won’t have any problems!" I saw Mason nodding at his side  
"So we all know what to do, great! I think Derek and the others have already been organized... so it's all up to the plans!" I said looking at the others confident.  
But just a couple of hours later everything changed frantically ...

I came out after the last happy hour that afternoon there were no workouts, with all the love for Lacrosse but I didn’t really want and then I didn’t want to risk again with the moon-workout combo. When I got to the bike I noticed that others hadn’t yet arrived, I tried to call Violet but didn’t answer, weird... and yet it was usually timely, I did the number of Liam but I stopped shortly after seeing him go out and followed by Mason and Corey  
"Here, Violet and Hayden?" I asked  
"Oh, they are coming! They are talking..." Liam said, looking at me then turned around and pointed at the two girls who had stopped shortly after the door. "Here, but why did they stop again?! Who knows what they are talking about!"  
"Let's find out!" I said, looking at it maliciously, then pointing at the two and concentrating, my hearing began to capture all the conversations that were around, I tried to concentrate more, I also saw that Liam was doing the same just hesitating a bit, as if he didn’t really want to know what they were saying, I ignored him... "Finally!" I said when I could hear the first words  
"... for this! In short I'm not a little girl and when he replied I got sick!"  
"Come on, didn’t do it! It just seemed a little exaggerated to your reaction!"  
"Okay... but as I told you my reaction isn’t exaggerated! In fact, I really fell as stupid, from the very first day, when we sat together under that tree something started... then we got a bit too much, in short, kiss the cabinet, the necklace... think that when we kissed at home when Scott slept his eyes after glittering! And then you saw how he reacted yesterday during the challenge!" As soon as I focused on what I heard my head went off again, then I wasn’t wrong the day before, concentrated on trying to wash my jealousy, by now Violet was free to do what she wanted. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening to the conversation, but suddenly I felt my jealousy amplified, lost control of what I felt. That shit really was flirting with my cousin and she was doing nothing to oppose... "With me he closed! Now he hear me!" I said furiously, grabbed my helmet, mounted on the motorbike, and went straight to Derek's house

**Pov-Liam**

As soon as I heard the words of Violet I knew what was going to happen, without even waiting for Scott's response to the two, trying to change speech but when I heard Scott's words and I saw him ride in the saddle, I ran to the girls even faster  
"Hayden fast, we have no time! Come on!" I said, grasping her by an arm. "Mason, you take care of Violet!" I said by surpassing them, I opened my car and started moving as fast as possible, coming out of the school driveway I noticed that Stiles, Malia and Lydia were also following us on board Jeep  
"What is happening? Do you want to tell me?!"  
"Scott heard what you and Violet were saying, and maybe the less suitable part! He got angry at the motorcycle, probably going to Anthony!"  
"But how? Because? After all, nothing so serious has happened!"  
"Melissa said that it is a kind of paternal jealousy that Scott has, since he was little he was the only male figure in Violet's life, he now feels responsible, but I'm not convinced, there is something strange, the moon is influencing hem! When he heard things saying he didn’t get angry immediately, something must have happened!"  
"But he can’t be that way, after all they have done nothing! There was a kiss, maybe two..."  
"I don’t think it's just for that, do you know, not? Violet told you about Anthony's eyes... he probably also was angry for that!"  
"Let's lose it, we must reach him fast! He can’t attack that poor one so suddenly!"

Fortunately, shortly after that annoying Hayden nail noise on the dashboard ceased, we stopped the car and ran in, Scott's bike was already empty, probably arrived shortly before. "Fast!" I said as we got the others, we all drove together in the elevator, risking being stuck, but it didn’t happen, we ran into the loft that had the door still wide open  
"... did you understand?" Scott was screaming at Derek's retirement while Anthony was down at the table restroom with Sam  
"Scott, but what are you talking about? I don’t understand!" He said confused  
"Oh really? Don’t you understand now? And that beautiful necklace that you wear doesn’t tell you anything?"  
"What? This…"  
"Exact! It's the Violet’s necklace! Yesterday I noticed something but I thought I was more loyal! In short, you was flirting with my cousin!"  
"But what you're saying? Are you crazy? I can’t deny that I feel something for her but I didn’t do anything! "  
"Really? You want to tell me you didn’t kiss? Ah, and look who else has arrived! From you two I would never have expected it! How could you?" Scott said, getting rid of Derek's grip and looking at us roughly  
"Scott, let me explain, you don’t have to get angry..." Hayden tried to say, but Scott stopped her screaming  
"Oh really? Shouldn’t I be angry? My new beta flirt with my cousin, the other two cover him and shouldn’t I be angry?"  
"Are you really linking the pack to something like this? And then I didn’t go to bed with her! Simply there was a kiss!"  
"First, don’t talk about sex as we talk to my cousin! Second, is in the pack issues because your little excited brain was going to lose control when you kissed!"  
"What are you saying? Are you kidding? I never lost control! At ease my eyes have become slightly clearer! But I haven’t changed it!"  
"Anyway, I'm disgusted by what you did! With you two, with you two will we count after... and you won’t venture to come closer to Violet!"  
"Oh really? Is this your type of ideo of pack? “With you two will we count after” What is a dictatorship? And then you can’t forbid me to hang out with a person!"  
"Don’t allow to criticize my pack! And then if you just want to do it... yes it's a dictatorship so you can’t hang out with my cousin and you know why?"  
"No, light me dear!"  
"Because I'm your Alpha and I order you" Scott said, shining his red eyes, all our eyes blinked  
"Really? Do you order me? You know how to tell... I thought you was different! I liked the idea of a pack... a family, friends who were like brothers, because wolves are brothers... well if I have to follow this idea I don’t want to do it in this way! Are you my Alpha? Know that from now you are no one for me!" Anthony said angrily, silence dropped... a Beta, a novice Beta, had just cut off his tie from Alpha, from the pack, such a thing was impossible, no one believed, then something surprised us all, Anthony's eyes shone with intense yellow, closed them and when he opened they, those were blue  
"This thing is impossible!" Deaton walked in amazement as he walked into the loft. "You can become an Omega only in two ways, either by killing an innocent or by becoming a lonely wolf without a pack, but in this case usually it takes years to modify the color of the eyes... can’t have done so fast!" He continued, we were all astonished, we didn’t believe in our eyes.  
"Do you know what the problem is?" Peter interjected near Anthony "A normal werewolf takes years, there's all about conviction and loneliness, here's just a trick! Do you remember what I told you the other day? One of the powers of the Delta is to change the color of the eyes to camouflage themselves!" He snapped an arm toward Anthony's neck and locked him to the wall when Anthony's head struck the pillar, rumbling rumbled throughout the room, the pain was hallucinating, Anthony fainted for a few seconds, when his eyes were re-opened they were dark green  
"What did I say to you? It’s him! We didn’t find anybody because we always had him under our noses!" Peter said, clutching his grip even further  
"Peter stopped! You can’t kill him!" Deaton shouted shockedly  
"Peter! He is choking, let it go!" Derek shouted alarmed  
"Dad!" Malia and Samuel murmured at the same time, there was a moment of stall, Peter slightly widened his hand, I saw Anthony's confusion in the eyes, not even he knew what was going on, it was as if he was once again catapulted into a world who didn’t know "Peter stopped! He has nothing to do with it! He don’t know what's going on!" I said approaching him but I wasn’t fast enough, Peter snatched up again, instinct had the best on Anthony, tried to get rid of Peter's grip but the attempts were out of order, I saw his face always getting darker than he was, he rested his exhausted arms on Peter's shoulders, when he was the last of his energy, he left his wolf free, his eyes became slightly brighter and his fangs faded, then the last instinctive gesture he made was approaching his right hand to Peter's neck, I saw the claws ticking and drooling in the back of the neck of the biggest wolf, I heard Deaton screaming a "No!" as if he already knew what was going to happen, then Anthony's eyes resumed together those of Peter, leaping, Peter was kneeling faintly, while Anthony was standing but still in a state of trance, after a few minutes that seemed endless Anthony's claws retiring and his eyes returned normal, Peter became completely faint... I managed to give Anthony a last look, he was crying, something had disturbed him, I could feel it by his smell, see him by her expression, his heart was accelerating then I could see him flee towards the door, nobody had the courage to stop it.  
"Did you realize what happened? Scott... what did you do? Why all this buffoonery?!" Hayden was upset, perhaps more than all of us, didn’t even expect a response turned and walked out of the loft running.


	8. Meeting

**Pov-Stiles**

I couldn’t believe what I had seen, my head was trying to figure out what was most amazing to me. I knew Scott from a lifetime and had never seen him react that way, he had recently told me about the responsibility he felt with Violet, but I never imagined he could react that way, that reaction wasn’t his way do. Instead, for Anthony, I was concerned with Hayden, I had seen something strange in the boy's eyes, he didn’t know what he was doing, they had reacted too much to adversity!  
"You are crazy! Even I can’t figure out what you've got! What about orders from Alpha? You scold us as if we were children? Then attack such a poor guy... didn’t you see his gaze when Peter locked him up? It wasn’t him, he didn’t know what was happening! But for the next time you didn’t give him the opportunity to explain it! Now if you don’t mind... I have my girlfriend and a friend to find!" Said Liam angry coming out of the loft  
"What did he do to him? Why did he faint?" Sam asked watching as Derek put Peter on the couch  
"Nothing serious!" Malia replied embracing him, I first saw a different affectionate look, perhaps his relationship with Peter couldn’t be a great deal, but at that moment, Sam, willing or nil, was her brother and couldn’t leave him in panic  
"Don’t worry, fortunately, his Delta’s skills allowed him not to kill him... he just read memories..." Derek said looking at the boy  
"Deaton..." I said, remembering what had happened just before. "How ever when you saw what was going on, did you try to stop it? Did you already know what was going to happen?"  
"I don’t know..." he tried to say the druid but was interrupted by Lydia  
"Let's go Deaton! You saw what happened! You can’t hide us as much as you know!" She had lost patience, could no longer endure that Deaton always provided us with fragmented information and genuinely also I was going to lose patience  
"And it's okay... but I don’t know if it would please everyone! I know what Peter and Anthony saw, the last gesture of Anthony was the reaction to my block years ago..."  
"A block? Do you mean that Peter's memories were obscured?!" Derek wondered  
"Yes, it was your mother asking me the favor of implementing it, it happened some time after the adoption of Malia, Talia didn’t want Peter to continue to be so unconscious and tried to block him in all possible ways, but as Sam testifies... there little was done, the fact that Peter always knew about Sam was thanks to Talia, him was the final brake for the brother, and the thing that until now only we two knew was that between Malia and Samuel there was a further birth…"  
"Oh, let's go! But didn’t you have to have a secure relationship?!" I said abruptly, in short I can understand that Peter liked to have fun but had put three women pregnant on three! Get rid of Lydia from an acid look, Deaton continued  
"I said, a few months after adoption Peter knew a certain Alexandra Simmons... and after having been engaged for a short while, one night he was allowed to carry and when Talia knew of his brother he went to retrieve him forbidding him to see the girl but didn’t do it in time, in fact soon after she learned that the girl was pregnant so decided to erase the mind of both memories of that period, to Alexandra I left only the memory of a brief adventure to explain the birth of her son while for Peter Talia said to me to cancel everything!"  
"So Anthony is..." Sam started to say "... our brother!" He concluded with Malia  
"I'm starting to agree with Stiles! A good box of condoms wouldn’t hurt him! But even my mother with this madness hiding his children..." Derek said looking at me  
"Unfortunately your mother really loved Peter and thinking that he could do some madness for the sake of the children didn’t reassure her, but after all were her nephews, so she tried to create situations where they could grow well! After all, for example, Malia, if she hadn’t the accident, she had a happy life with the Tates, Anthony grew up with his mother and Samuel also..."  
"But maybe this thing unconsciously weighed on Peter... in short, just look at how old they are, Malia is nineteen, Anthony almost seventeen and Samuel..."  
began to say Lydia "... almost sixteen!" help the boy "Thank you Sam! Well maybe his was a kind of silent rebellion..."  
"And he couldn’t rebellion like all the other simple teenagers? Did you need to shed children around the country?!" Malia said a bit angry, she wasn’t upset with Sam and Anthony, after all they were almost in her own situation, that anger was for Peter... she didn’t accept someone else she could suffer as she had suffered  
"I... here... I didn’t..." Scott tried to say, I noticed he hadn’t say anything up to that point, his eyes were still red but they were off... as if he wasn’t completely in it, I got worried  
"Hey brother all right? You look like a zom..." his eyes came back to shine red, but they were different from the usual, it looked like a dark red, like the color of the blood  
"I'm fine! And anyway I don’t know who that son or brother is that! Just enough to be away from Violet!" He gave me a boost and came out of the loft  
"But what’s happening?! I'm starting to seriously hate this situation!" I said, leaning on a pillar to balance me  
"And doesn’t mention improving! I'm feeling something" Lydia said, looking at Derek worried  
"Don’t worry, there are no risks to him, he is already curing the cuts on his neck, he will soon recover! But it means someone else is in danger!"  
"What about if we're looking for Scott? So it started as soon as him was gone?"  
"No Stiles, it's better not to approach him now! Let me handle Braeden!" Derek replied, looking at the mercenary, she had been silent so far, returned the look of the wolf and nodded, saw her take something from the table, she was a rifle  
"Don’t worry is just for precaution!" He said looking at my worried face, then overtaking me and following the others  
"Let's go anyway, I want to see where this sensation is" Lydia said, looking at me  
"Ok! Malia would you come with us?" I saw that she was still with Sam  
"Don’t worry, go! I didn’t..." the boy tried to say but Malia stopped him "No, go! I'm still a bit here, I have things to do..." I decided not to insist, I looked for a last time Derek in search of consensus and I saw him nodding slightly, took Lydia's hand and went out

**Pov-Anthony**

I don’t know how, but I arrived in the woods, my mind wasn’t still clear, I moved only by instinct, I still couldn’t assimilate everything that had happened, after a while I wandered through the trees I decided to stop, I leaned the back against a tree and my body yielded under the effort, I found myself sitting in the dry leaves with only the tree as support for the back, I saw my bloodied claws come back simple fingernail, the fangs disappeared along with the thick hair and the eyes returned normal burning like never before, closed them to drown a bit that pain. As if my closed eyelids were the huge screen of a cinema my mind started projecting on the images I had seen in Peter's head: he and my mother who clashed in the park, the various meetings at the bar, the dates after the college and as if the pain wasn’t already enough I began to see the evening of the campsite with every little detail, the two of them looked happy at the stars, Peter hugging my mother, their tongues intertwined in a passionate kiss, their bodies in continuous contact in the tent, I could even feel the excitement of both, everything was so clear... then came in the morning, a beautiful woman came to pick Peter, was called Talia... his sister, the days went on, I saw Talia scold Peter, forbid him to see my mother, the arrival of the news of my conception... then everything started to get confused, Talia and Deaton did something to my mother and Peter saw them secretly, then he too suffered the same fate, finally the images returned to the present and I saw my suffocating face, with those green eyes that begged for mercy and then all black.  
Peter's memories were over, my mind started to reorganize, the information came slowly ...  
I didn’t know how and why but I was a Delta, my eyes were green, I had extraordinary powers but I wasn’t the Delta that the others were looking for  
Peter was my father, so therefore Malia, the girl who helped me to understand what a pack really was, was my sister and Sam, the boy who had been with me all morning, was my brother  
All that had happened just because Scott had come to know that Violet and I were feeling something for each other above mere friendship...

I tried to get back on my feet, I didn’t want to stay there, I had to talk to someone, I had to calm the tension, I had lost too much time, both to get there and to recover, I looked at the sky, now the last shades of the sunset were disappearing, I felt the force grow me inside, the full moon had begun... my control began to waver, I changed my mind, I got up and continued to go into the woods, I didn’t want to lose control and hurt someone. The trees kept running around me all the same, it was the first time I wanted to get lost, every time I felt like I was getting closer to the city I changed my road, my control was at a minimum, I started to vent myself from time to time, I stopped and I threw a couple of punches to the trees that surrounded me, didn’t have much effect but could calm me enough. The instinct for the umpteenth time that day pulled me a bad joke, when I really reached the limit I looked around for something to vent, but I didn’t find anything, the forest was gone, no more trees, nothing more leaves, no more vent... then I noticed something in the middle of the clearing, something exploded in my head like a bomb, memories of the night of my transformation resurfaced, I saw again the scene of that same clearing, but this time everything was clearer, my senses still helped me, I saw clearly the figure that had attacked me, it wasn’t Malia! It was her...  
"It is you! You did this to me!" I said, looking at the girl in the middle of the clearing  
"What didn’t you like? Think that because of the kind of werewolf DNA that you have, I have lost another part of my powers! You had to become my Beta and instead here you are... a Delta, like me!"  
"Should I be happy? I was about to be killed because of you!"  
"Oh my intent wasn’t to kill you... just hurt you! And apparently I have succeeded, I had already tried other times, in short it wasn’t easy, I worked so hard to make you my Beta, I made disappear your old phone battery, I amplified and used to my advantage the jealousy of that guy, Mason, to weaken you, to bring you to me, then the blonde's anger, Liam right? And then you turned, between the bite of that Alpha and your natural heredity you became like me... and so I began to create obstacles, the team of Lacrosse, the drawing of Violet, the jealousy of Scott..."  
"What? It was you? Did you make my life hell in these days? I kill you!" I said, snapping towards her, we started exchanging shots of all kinds  
"Beautiful, right? Do you like these powers? You know one thing... even your sister found herself in this situation, but I won’t fail like that loser of Corinne! I will take back what is mine! But tell me dear, haven’t you yet discovered anything we can do? Or maybe not even you can do a lot with only half the potential? In short, I can still intensify what feels around me... ah, I said... liked the jealousy of Scott?" She continued to say while responding to my shots, my anger increased more and more, I began to let go slowly, now I no longer had to worry of the full moon, I could let myself be invaded by all that power, while I was putting into practice what Derek had taught me that morning I started to transform myself again, I saw his eyes shine, she was trying to control me, as the Alpha do with the transforming Beta, but I wasn’t her Beta, I was at her level... I was a Delta!  
Completely lost control, our claws began to beat each other, followed by a series of quick moves, unfortunately she was much more trained with amplified senses, I couldn’t do much, then I saw her distracted, she had heard something, there it had been a howl, but it wasn’t a simple howl, it wasn’t one of the pack and not even a real wolf, I didn’t pay much attention to it, I took advantage of the distraction and hit her against the breastbone, my claws stuck in her flesh, not too deep, there was a flash in my head, confusing information, unfortunately I wasn’t so polished as to be able to capture them well -Stefie, rolas pleseci- were nonsense words!  
"Warg!" She said before the pain stopped the words in her throat, tried to scratch my face but couldn’t, the blow only smeared her chest, but with the push she managed to detach from my claws, I saw her turn around running, she looked back at me for a moment, hurled something at me, I grabbed the confused flight holding her, I felt a twinge in the palm of my hand, I opened it to check what it was... my control returned all at once, I returned to normal, I immediately recognized the object, it was the necklace of Violet, a tip of the crescent moon was stuck in the palm making it bleed slightly, removed the pendant from the flesh without taking into account the pain, the cut didn’t seem to close... -Silver- I said to myself, Liam had told me about the effect that silver made to the werewolves, it was the only weapon that could cause hard wounds to heal, I looked again at the symbol, maybe I had found my anchor, I looked around me, I was looking for the other Delta but she was gone, she had escaped, I put the necklace in my pocket and started running towards Beacon Hills.

When I arrived in front of Scott's house I decided not to let him know, I put as secret as possible, for the first time I consciously used my powers from Delta, I concentrated, I felt Scott's presence, he was in his room, I wanted his senses amplified they were stuck for a while, I felt a strange sensation, as if I had torn something material from the hands of Scott, I convinced myself that it was the effect of my influence, I took the phone and dialed the number...  
"Finally! Have you seen how many times I've called you since this morning?!"  
"Violet calm down please don’t scream! Yes, I saw how much you looked for me... because of this, I'm here! "  
"What? What are you talking about?!"  
"Look out... see the light of my cell phone near the tree in front?"  
"You're an asshole..."  
"Possible!" I said, laughing, closed the call, I heard her go down the stairs, grab a jacket from the entrance and there it was, between anger and surprise  
"Where have you been? Why didn’t you call me? And explain to me why Scott came home screaming that I no longer have to approach you because you are dangerous?"  
"Hey, hey, calm! Do you believe me if I tell you simply that I had a bad day?"  
"Are you kidding me? At least tell me what happened with Scott!"  
"Okay... after school this afternoon Scott caught up with me, saying he heard you say we had kissed and stuff, he was very angry, he had a sort of jealous crisis, which only got worse when I didn’t think about it and I confirmed everything and I told him that actually I also feel something for you... so it seemed so normal that..."  
"Wait... did you tell him you try something for me?"  
"Yes, it's that it didn’t seem so much..."  
"Wait up! Did you really say that?" She said in amazement  
"Yes, but please listen to me, I said it seemed something so normal..." I breathed my breath kissing me, I forgot what I was saying, I felt the cut burn in my hand while brushing her cheek the hair crawled on the wound, we were there, new alone, totally in harmony, completely us!  
Her hands moved from my face, I felt them go down on the shoulders, then on the neck, stopped on the chest, was looking for something, I understood immediately, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the necklace "Looking for this?" I said after we pulled away  
"Yes..." she looked at me laughing "...do you remember what I said when I gave it to you?"  
"What would have served to remind me of you always, even at night when the moon isn’t there!"  
"Well do you also remember why the moon?"  
"Because did you do some kind of prayer to the moon..."  
"And what do you think if we do one both tonight? Now it's full too!" She said, looking me in the eyes  
"What do you mean?"  
"I also remember that we said something about my cousin and..."  
"Allison... that even if they knew each other recently tried to get together, and I replied stupidly that maybe it was too early for us!"  
"So I don’t just think it was stupid? So first it seemed absurd, but now we are here, you and I, after a whole day that we haven’t seen and after five minutes of quarrel we are already again to tease each other..."  
"So you're telling me..." I tried to say, but she took my necklace and laughing said: "Anthony Simmons, do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"Oh dear I would be honored!" I answered with an ironic little voice, then we both laughed  
"As usual... you're a fool!"  
"Well, I'm your fool!" I kissed her again, felt that I was hanging the necklace around my neck again, but at that moment I was busy not letting her see my eyes again green for the excitement of the moment.  
"So we have the moon as a witness?" She asked when I opened my eyes  
"Yes, we have the moon as a witness!" I answered looking dreamily, then something stopped me, smell of blood... and wolf, I knew part of those smells, they were four Brett, Caleb, Emmett and then a stranger, I heard the engines of two machines approach  
"Violet, please don’t ask me anything, but I have to ask you to run around the house! Please stay in your room and don’t go out for any reason!" Her eyes widened in surprise  
"But... but... at least..."  
"I swear I'll explain everything to you tomorrow! But now I beg you run in!" She again shot, she wanted to object, then he noticed my worried look and let it go, I saw her cross and run into the house, I turned to the side of the street where the noise came from and I saw two Porsche, a blue and a red, they stopped one after the other in front of Scott's house saw Emmett and Brett get alarmed, they were covered in blood  
"Guys! What happened to you?" I asked, approaching me in alarm  
"Anthony, please warn Scott! We have been attacked! And Lori and Caleb are wounded!"  
I had a moment of panic, then I concentrated again in search of Scott, this time I wanted him to feel clearly, I whispered "Hey dude! Exit that there is a problem!" I saw him come out of the door furious "We postpone to our misunderstandings! They are wounded!" I saw his gaze change quickly, he became worried, I helped Emmet to support Caleb, both he and the girl had fainted, we carried them inside.  
"What happened? Who attacked you?"  
"I don’t know what they were! They were huge wolves, they surprised us while we were all together! For the umpteenth time the pack was destroyed, many died, Satomi managed to get the four of us to escape, she stayed there with another ten of us!"  
"They are really serious! Look at these scratches!" I said looking at Caleb's bare chest  
"We're lucky, here's my mother! I smell her but she isn’t alone! Who…"  
"I can’t believe! Why is she here?" I said amazed  
"What's up now?" Scott looked at me  
"The other smell... it's my mother!"  
"What? She can’t enter! So how do we explain all this?"  
"We have to do it, she can help us! So she's a doctor! She can medicate them while waiting for Deaton with your mother! "  
"But not..." he tried to answer but Brett took his arm and looked at him sadly, it was a silent request for help, he was afraid for his sister... "It's okay, but I don’t want to know anything! I'm calling Deaton!” He said, taking the phone, I nodded and rushed to the door  
"Melissa, mum soon! Mom, please whatever you see, don’t ask questions, I'll explain everything later! For the moment, simply help us to medicate them!” As soon as they heard the word “medicate" the two alarmed and ran inside  
"Oh God! Brett what happened? But... but that's Lori? I run to get what you need!" Melissa said seeing the scene chilling in her living room, also related to me shivering, on the couch was Caleb lying bareback with scratches in plain sight, Emmett held his hand looking to absorb his pain, he had a sore face, as if he too felt the twin's pain, while Lori was sitting in the chair with Brett beside him trying not to make her faint again  
"W... why do they have claws?" My mother asked in amazement  
"Mom please, forget it! Just help them!"  
"One day you'll drive me crazy!" She replied, looking at me threateningly, then approached Melissa and began to medicate the less serious wounds  
"Deaton is coming!" Scott said back into the salon. The druid arrived shortly thereafter, began to mix various herbs and make compresses, started by Caleb, helped by my mother disinfected the wound and began to bandage it, my mother kept insisting that the wound had to be sewn up, I called her and scratched 'Forearm alone, a few seconds after the scratch began to heal, he was convinced that the bandages were enough, meanwhile Melissa had finished medicating Emmett who was close to me shot down and began to medicate Brett  
"How will you do now? Where will you go? Isn’t it dangerous to go back?" she asked suddenly  
"To tell the truth... I don’t know! From Satomi we can’t return, at least for the moment, it is too dangerous! We'll find a place to stay!" Brett answered, looking sadly at his sister  
"Unfortunately I can’t accommodate you here, apart from the fact that I no longer have space, but I would like to avoid involving Violet in this world!" Melissa answered by knotting a bandage  
"What do you think of Liam? Do you know him, no? Maybe he can accommodate you for a while!" I said attracting Brett's eye, out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott fidget  
"I don’t know, I should ask him!" Brett said helping Melissa with a cut  
"Do you want me to call him? I'm sure he'll find a way to help you!" I saw him nodding, took the phone and went to the kitchen, after a couple of rings Liam replied screaming "Where are you? Why did you disappear?!"  
"Yeah! Another person who screams at me! How many are? Four? Five?"  
"Oh what a wit! Come on, tell me where you are! Hayden and I are looking for you and you know how it is, with this moon it's not good!"  
"I'm at Scott’s home!"  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
"No one's dead yet, they went near us... but nobody's dead!"  
"What are you ranting?"  
"Forget it before you come here! I had to ask you something, but I think that if you see what happened, you will be clearer!"  
"You didn’t take drugs on the night of the full moon, right?"  
"See you soon!" I said, attacking the phone  
I went back to the salon, Deaton had gone to Lori's care, with Brett looking at him attentively, my mother and Melissa were in the corner and talking, probably my mother couldn’t resist and she asked Melissa to explain something to her, I approached Brett and I put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort "They are coming here, so you can talk to us in person!" I said kindly  
"Thank you..." he answered, shaking his sister's hand, I decided to leave them a little alone, as much as they could be with Deaton next to them  
"What did Deaton say?" I asked, sitting next to Emmett  
"He said he isn’t in danger, the scratches were deep but he is strong, he will recover again by tomorrow morning!"  
"I am pleased to! You know I saw how you tried to absorb his pain first, Liam told me it's hard... if he's fine, it's also your merit!"  
"I didn’t do anything about that, and then we have a very strong bond, he thinks that sometimes if one of them gets hurt, the other feels, too, so it wasn’t so hard to absorb his first one!"  
"Like Aiden and Ethan!" Brett said approaching, Deaton had finished and had joined the conversation with my mother, while Lori had fallen asleep, I looked at him with a questioning look, I had never heard those names...  
"Don’t tell me they never told you about the twins!" He said, looking at me in amazement, I shook my head "I can’t believe it! The twins arrived here in Beacon Hills with the Alphas’ pack, they were so attached and powerful that they could unite and form a single huge werewolf! When Scott and the others defeated the pack of the Alpha, they two decided to stay in Scott's pack, but unfortunately during the fight against the Nogitsune Aiden was killed by an Oni and then Ethan decided to leave!"  
"Wow cool! I mean, I'm sorry for Aiden, but this bond’s question is so cool!"  
"Well yes, sometimes it's very useful!" Emmett said, smiling at me  
"The others have arrived!" Scott said looking at us then he turned and went up to his room  
"Unfortunately, I have to wait for the effect to end on its own! I can’t control the emotions yet!" I thought aloud  
"What?" Emmett asked, looking at me in confusion, I ignored him and went to the door.  
As soon as they saw me, Liam and Hayden accelerated the pace confused, I noticed that there were also Lydia and Stiles and the redhead didn’t have a good wax, probably her banshee powers had warned the attack to the pack "You know I want to kill you now?" Liam told me as he entered  
"Ok... but can you do it later?! We have something more important to think about!" I said anticipating him in the salon  
"What happened?" Liam asked, alarmed as soon as he saw the scene  
"The pack of Satomi has been attacked and the four of them are the only ones saved for all we know!"  
"And where is Scott? How come he's not here?" Stiles asked, looking around  
"He was up until a few moments ago, when he heard that you had arrived, he went up to his room! Anyway I found out that it's a temporary thing, it will probably last until tomorrow morning like the other time with Mason!"  
"What does Mason have to do with it?" Hayden asked, confused  
"Do you remember the first day we met? Great, I discovered that the jealousy crisis that Mason had against me was caused by the Delta! And what's happening to Scott is the same process!"  
"And how do you know?" Lydia said, still upset by the surrounding scene  
"Because it attacked me! And while we were fighting, it told me everything! Maybe I'll tell you better tomorrow when we're all together, now let's take care of them!" I said turning to the couch, Emmett and Brett were standing and watching us, Brett approached and stood in front of Liam  
"I have to ask you a big favor! Isn’t it that you could welcome us to your house?" Liam was left bewildered for a moment, he didn’t expect such a request on two feet  
"Brett I would like a lot but I don’t have room for all of you, bringing four people home with me is crazy! Risk of staying out too!" I looked at Liam and Brett, they had the same expression, they were both sorry... I also quickly looked at the others thinking if someone could help them, Hayden lived with her sister, Stiles and the sheriff were already too busy and Lydia probably wouldn’t have had time to deal with it, I turned around, actually Melissa was right there didn’t talk about it, indeed we had to clear the hall as soon as possible, I stopped my gaze on my mother, I saw that she was looking at me, had finished to talk to Deaton and she was listening to our conversation, when she noticed my worried look, she gave a weary sigh and said: "You can’t even bring the two of them together? If you want to talk with your father, maybe I can convince him faster!"  
"I think he can afford to bring Brett and Lori, but at that point how will Caleb and Emmett?"  
"We'll take care of them, maybe this reverberation of my son has forgotten that we also have a room for guests... only that... Emmett I'm sorry but you'll have to stay a little tight and then the bed is only one but is double!"  
"Don’t worry Ms. Simmons, she already does a lot for us by hosting us, and since we were children we have always shared the room, I don’t think it will bother us to share the bed for a while!" Emmett answered looking at the sleeping twin  
"Thank you so much mom!"  
"Yes, thank you so much Sandra!" Brett intervened  
"Well now, what do you think of making a call to my father? She's right, maybe if she talks to someone more convincing, there's a chance that I'll live there for a while!" Liam said, handing his phone to my mother, she took him off and went to talk to the doctor Dunbar  
"How come you can stay so calm? So there's a full moon and I haven’t seen you waver a little!" Stiles asked looking at me "I remember that for Scott it was a tragedy, Liam even tried to kill him and Hayden tried to kill him first and then Scott! You are so surprisingly quiet!"  
"In addition to having vented fighting with the other Delta, tonight I found my anchor for this I can keep calm, inside I'm still in crisis, but now the control is easier for me!"  
"Wait, what's a Delta?" Emmett asked as he approached, I saw that Brett also looked at me questioningly  
"Oh my God! I don’t know how many times I have already said this sentence tonight, but can I explain it to you tomorrow? Tomorrow I'll have too much things to explain to too much people!" I said tired  
"Ehm, ok?" Emmett answered seeing my reaction  
"I'm back! Your father also talked to your mother and said that you can host Brett and Lori, fortunately they already had a very good idea of Brett, I just had to add some details!" Said my mother returning the phone to Liam, so we arranged and we freed Melissa's salon. I helped Emmett support Caleb, put it in the back seat of the Emmett Porsche, and after fighting in vain with my mother for another ten minutes, I drove Caleb's car to our house followed by my mother in our car; Liam instead loaded Brett and Lori into his car with Hayden and returned home, while Stiles and Lydia stayed at McCall's house for a while to discuss some things about the Satomi pack with Deaton.


	9. Funeral

**Pov-Anthony**

 

It had been about half an hour since dawn when I woke up, I wasn’t in my bed, it took me a while to figure out where I was... I was in the guest room of my house. I was sitting in the chair that was in the corner, facing the bed, Caleb was still asleep, the pain must have passed since it was no longer supine but was sleeping on his left side, while on the ground right next to the bed was his brother. Emmett leaned his back against the bed and had his head on the mattress, he too had recovered, during the night he had lost a bandage from his left forearm, but now there was no trace of the wound. I got up slowly so as not to wake them, I left the room and went in the corridor to mine, I looked at the clock to understand what time it was, it was six o'clock in the morning, cursed myself because once I was awake I could no longer sleep, I decided to optimize the time, take some clean clothes and I went to the bathroom, undressing I noticed that the muscles of the arms and legs were sore, probably the training of the day before was beginning to take effect, and the cut on the palm had disappeared, during the shower I couldn’t help but come back with my mind the day before, I still had to ask my mother of Peter, explain what was happening, I had to fix some incomprehension with Violet and clarify with Scott, I had to tell everyone else about my meeting with the other Delta... in short, I needed a day of forty-eight hours! Like the first day, at Liam's house, I came out of the shower and looked in the mirror, it had become almost a habit, I enjoyed seeing my muscles slowly becoming stronger and my body more... graceful. I had used the water so hot that the bathroom had become a sauna, I put a towel in my waistline, opened the small window of the bathroom and went out into my room, drying my hair with another towel.

"Do you always do that?"

"What?" I said, taking my towel off my frightened face

"I meant, do you wake up so early and you take so long and relaxing showers, or is it just to recover from yesterday?" Emmett asked, sitting on my bed cross-legged

"What are you doing here? Were you sleeping! And then why do you care so much?" I said, continuing to dry my hair

"I was sleeping... half an hour ago! And anyway, I just wanted to do some conversation, because we have to live together for a while!" I looked at my watch, it had already passed half an hour, I hadn’t noticed, I was too acquitted by my thoughts.

"Well it doesn’t bother me to have a conversation, but maybe if we try in a more suitable situation? What do I know... at breakfast, while there is also your brother... maybe while I'm dressed!" I said, pointing to the towel

"Right, I'm sorry I didn’t think about it!" He answered standing up

"Now you're here, what's your brother saying? All right? Did he wake up?" I said, closing myself in the bathroom and starting to get dressed

"Yes, he's washing himself too, in short, he was a little bit wicked, between blood and Deaton's concoctions..."

"I know what it feels unfortunately! You instead? Did you recover?"

"Yes, the only thing that isn’t quite right yet is this bite here on the shoulder, it's slowly disappearing!"

"Really? Strange!" I said, looking for a shirt

"He was probably quite deep, and then he was one of the last to be medicated! Ah, anyway, my brother wants to know where he can get towels from..."

"Oh yes, sorry, but we don’t use that bathroom often... wait, but how do you know?"

"Remember the mental-link? Well we can do this too, if we want we can share thoughts with each other!" He said, looking at me smiling

"I reiterate the fact that it's a very cool thing! Anyway, now I'll bring them to you!" I said, putting on a sweater, I left the room and went to the laundry

"May I ask you to bring them to you? I should get clean clothes from both cars..." Emmett asked gently, following me up the stairs, I looked at him in confusion... why did they have clothes in the car? Surely I would have asked him as soon as I had the chance, I just nodded and went on to the laundry.

"Caleb... I brought you the towels!" I said knocking at the door of the twins' bathroom

"Oh, thank you!" He answered, opening the door slightly, handed him one of the shower towels and laid the others on the bed

"Thanks also from me!" Emmett answered entering the room "What did you say last night? It was something about a Delta... what is it? So in Mathematics it is a change, a difference or a discriminant, in Physics it is a variation, in..." he tried to continue but was interrupted by the twin who shouted from the bathroom "Braaaaaainyyyyy!!!!"

"How much love..." I said ironically smiling "...however in supernatural language it is the fourth variant of werewolf! Look..." I replied, making my green eyes shine

"Wow cool!" I heard Caleb say, Emmett looking at me in shock

"I guess this is also part of the bond... anyway I said, we have powers slightly different from those of others, in addition to the amplified senses and the 'super strength', I can also amplify or cushion the senses of the other wolves around me, or..." I continued to list the various skills that Peter had told me and the ones I had discovered, as Emmett's face became more and more surprised, when I stopped I had eyes wide open "Don’t look at me like that, besides putting me in awe you are also disturbing!" I said getting up from the bed "Forget him, when he hears something beautiful he always does that!" Caleb answered coming out of the bathroom

"It's not true! Or at least not always!" He tried to defend himself

"Ah, I leave this dispute to you, I get off to prepare breakfast!" I said going downstairs.

 

**Pov-Scott**

 

I was about ten minutes out of school to argue with Stiles for what happened, I remembered I was angry, but I didn’t remember to have attacked anyone or even refused to see them, I was very sure that the day before I was alone because I had argued with Liam, but I didn’t remember why so I thought it was something not so relevant.

"You really don’t remember what you did? You even pretended to give orders being the Alpha! So you? You've never been interested in power, you've always done it for people, for us!" Stiles kept saying, looking at me

"Stiles you calm down too, remember what they said both Deaton and Anthony last night? It's not his fault, he didn’t do it of his own free will!" Lydia stopped him

"Wait what does this mean? What are you talking about?!" I asked, amazed, in short, it was a while since we were there arguing and no one had thought of getting that information out earlier?!

"Last night, when we came to you for Brett and the others, you were up angry in your room and Anthony told us it wasn’t your fault, the Delta was simply controlling your emotions, and later, when the others were gone, we asked Deaton if it was really possible such a thing and told us that it is very likely!" Lydia clarified

"Are you telling me that... that... that thing used my emotions against my friends?"

"Yes, anyway I wouldn’t call it that, in short it is a variant of wolf like Alpha, Beta and Omega, and then it could be offensive if you say it when Anthony is there, so he too is a Delta!"

"Stiles, please don’t point out now, I said it simply because it annoys me that it has created misunderstandings with you!"

"Brother, you know you're worrying about non-existent things, aren’t you? In short, a resentment towards you? Do I have to remind you that a short time ago I became a psychopath controlled by a Nogitsune?"

"And I brought Peter back to life..."

"Ok, ok, let's forget it! Violet is coming along with Hayden!" I said, seeing my cousin approach, Hayden had accompanied her to take her uniform for the football team, I had to remember to give Anthony the one for the Lacrosse.

"There is also Malia! Yesterday she spent the whole afternoon with Sam, she said he's very nice, she's trying to create a relationship that doesn’t give in to the first obstacle, she doesn’t want it to end up like Peter!"

"I'm very pleased! Finally she will have someone who can get to his sister's level..." I said, looking at the girl approaching

"How come you are here impaled? What are you waiting for?" Malia said approaching

"To tell the truth we were talking... why this rush?" I asked, looking at my watch, it was still a quarter of an hour before the bell

"Oh I just thought I was late, wait, but who are those?" She replied pointing at two approaching cars, I immediately recognized them, I had seen them the night before, some of the few real things I remembered

"They’re Caleb and Emmett! Nice cars, right?" I answered looking at Malia's surprised face

"How many times have I already said that you are an idiot since we met?" I heard Violet say, she was talking on the phone, I looked at the cars and I knew who she was talking to

"Entered the epic scene?" Stiles asked as we approached

"No, simply with style, even if it's not mine!" Anthony answered coming down from the blue Porsche, he greeted the twins who left for Devenford and looked at me waiting for reaction

"Already they scolded me for ten minutes, do you want to add something?" I asked ironically

"I don’t want to scold you, I know it was an involuntary reaction..." I noticed that he looked behind me, he was trying to avoid saying too much in front of Violet "...but I have something to ask you!"

"You are welcome…"

"Is the prohibition of yesterday still valid?" He nodded his head towards Violet, not wanting I had stopped right in front of her as a shield

"No, I came here by mistake, I apologize, I apologize with both you! I apologize if I attacked you and if I screamed at you to stay away, I reacted exaggerated!" I was apologizing more with Violet, I knew that to Anthony those excuses sounded empty because it wasn’t my fault, but my cousin didn’t know anything so she deserved it.

"At this point I take this opportunity, I know that maybe yesterday was the least suitable day, but just last night we took a step forward... together" said Violet approaching more to Anthony and taking his hand

"Wait! You..." "...we are engaged!" Violet interrupted me

"Oh... wow!" Lydia said looking at them

"I see someone preceded me in strengthening relationships!" Malia continued, looking at her brother

"At last, I couldn’t see you in that limbo anymore!" Hayden said.

Stiles avoided commenting, he had a hand on my left shoulder, he was tightening, so it was fine for me to see each other, but to pass from "I forbid you to see her" to "I accept the engagement" was a huge leap! I decided to let them do, after all if they had managed to get together after that terrible day maybe it wouldn’t have gone so bad... and then for a part they reminded me a bit of me and Allison, I couldn’t separate them...

"Wow, ok... I can accept it for the moment, you just have to give me some time to put it in focus, but only one thing... at this point I don’t withdraw everything I said yesterday, wound her and you will experience the pleasure of walk with your head off your neck!" I said, looking at Anthony seriously

"Ok, you convinced me!" He replied, playing with the necklace, he was embarrassed, probably he didn’t expect that Violet would announce it to everyone so suddenly.

"Okay, how about starting to get in?" Stiles said after a few seconds, reached out his hand on the other shoulder and pushed me towards the entrance.

 

**Pov-Malia**

 

I didn’t know whether to be happy or sad to go to Derek, after all, the loft was a kind of hangout for the pack and then there was often Sam, but at the same time brought back memories that weren’t so pleasant, and then was a continuous meeting with Peter, in short, if only it was more... more... more normal! Maybe we could even get along, but he always has that superior air, sometimes I would pull so many of those punches to bring him back to the fire!

"And so you divided? You and your sister from Liam and they from Anthony?" I asked Brett as we entered the loft, Scott had suggested that he and the twins also join the meeting that afternoon to inform them of what was happening and to understand what had happened to their pack

"Yes, now the only thing that worries me is to know what happened to Satomi!" He replied, looking around

"You'll see we can find out! After all, you have always helped us because we shouldn’t?!" I said stopping next to the table

"Does anyone explain to me why there are fifteen people here if only I and Breaden live there?" Derek asked as he came down the spiral stairs

"Well, that's the price to pay for starting this whole story!" Stiles answered looking at him

"Hey brainy, I remind you that it wasn’t me, it was the psychopath there!" Derek answered pointing at Peter on the sofa

"You're welcome!" Answered the other sarcastic

"Do you have any idea where to start talking?" Deaton asked, standing behind the table and looking at me, I looked around and laughed at the unreal situation we were in, in that loft there were a werecoyote, ten werewolves, a chimera, a banshee, a mercenary, a druid, a human and Stiles... ok, ok, two humans! In short, had there ever been such a high rate of supernatural activity in one place?!

"What do you say if we start from the Delta? In short, it connects everything!" Anthony proposed putting himself next to Sam, so we all went around the table as best we could, Anthony told us about his meeting with the other Delta, we were all surprised to discover that she was a girl, I also pulled a I sighed with relief when I learned that I really didn’t scratch him that night, but I had probably hit her. He told us what she had said, Mason's jealousy, what had happened to Scott the day before, and the various problems she had created. When he talked about me and my mother I was stunned, I was so afraid of Anthony, my mother, after realizing that she couldn’t regain her powers, had tried to kill me and to think that someone could be even more aggressive made me shiver. "When I hit her, something strange happened too, it was like she was saying something to me, but she was distracted so it's impossible!" Anthony said looking at Derek for an explanation

"It wasn’t really her, it's a strange thing, it's as if in place of absorbing her powers you had absorbed information, maybe she was thinking of something and you didn’t want it, after all you are two Delta and the transformation began her and even if it came into conflict with Scott's bite, which has delayed it for a whole night, you are bound in some way!"

"What did you hear? Maybe it can give us some clues as to how to find her!" Deaton interjected

"They were nonsense words, they were strange..." Anthony answered, he closed his eyes, he was concentrating, maybe he was looking for the right words, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and continued "...' _ Stefie _ ' and ' _ Rolas Pleseci _ '! I said it didn’t make sense!"

"Actually they aren’t really the most used words!" Stiles answered sarcastically, but I saw that he marked them on a piece of paper and put it in his pocket, probably he was going to do another of his research

"Well, at this point I'm finished!" Anthony proclaimed, crossing his arms to his chest

"Actually... there's another little detail..." Sam said looking at him, I knew immediately what he meant, he probably wanted to know if his relationship with Anthony had changed

"Ah already true! Well, do you have anything to say?" Anthony asked, looking at Peter coldly, he shook his head slightly and looked back

"Really? Come to know that you have a third child, the second you have left, wanting or not, and you don’t say anything? Oh right, you're the one who yesterday was trying to kill me by assuming that I could be a Delta!" Anthony continued angry, I understood how he felt, in short, he learned that he had a father while he was trying to kill him and when he gave him the opportunity to justify himself he refuses to speak, remember the punches question as before? Excellent this was one of those situations! We waited a few more seconds in silence, Anthony's eyes became lucid, I saw Sam put a hand on his shoulder, he was trying to comfort him, after the afternoon spent with him the day before we realized that the relationship we had with our father had nothing to what to do with ours, we three were brothers and we would have behaved like that! I decided to dampen the tension "Brett why don’t you start telling what happened to you instead?"

"Oh yes, of course!" The boy answered immediately accepting the silent request for help "Last night we were all gathered in the woods, near the river, we were using the full moon to teach the newcomers control, while we were in the river to train with the favor of water, Satomi was explaining the control and mantra "The sun, the moon and the truth" to others at some point we heard something growl slowly from the forest, there was something that was watching us, when they are came out I saw that they looked like wolves, but they were much larger and had a strange smell, similar to that of a dead body, had long fangs and their eyes glowed in the moonlight and were of different colors, probably didn’t show their degree, and then they didn’t have the pupils and the iris, the whole eye was of one color! Even the coat was of different colors! As soon as Satomi realized that they were approaching, he screamed to run away, unfortunately they understood our intentions and attacked us, we managed to kill some of them, but many of our people died too, unfortunately Satomi ordered the four of us to run away from you and we couldn’t oppose us, she stayed there with a few of the survivors and now we don’t know what happened!"

"Do you know what those were?" Caleb asked, looking at Derek

"In short, they are wolves anyway, you will have seen them before!" Emmett continued, looking at Deaton, I saw both shake his head

"Surely they aren’t werewolves!" Peter intervened

"Really? We all were thinking of that instead!" Anthony replied angry

"Great, so to know what those were like, we have to wait, but at least we can count on you to go check how it's over?" Brett asked, shifting his gaze to Scott

"Count on us!" The other replied smiling

"How about if we go there tonight?" Stiles suggested

"We are ready!" Answered Caleb

"We too" Scott replied, looking at Brett

"Great then it's decided!" Derek concluded, going to sit on the sofa.

 

**Pov-Brett**

 

I was afraid to go back to where I left Satomi the night before, I was afraid to see the bodies of my brothers wolves, I was afraid of not finding Satomi anymore, I was afraid that they had taken away that family too. Since my parents died in the fire I have always considered the pck my family, and once I had seen some of them die, I didn’t want it to happen again. But I knew that by now a great part had gone, I had seen the ferocity of those beasts, killed without hesitation, pointed a goal and didn’t give up until they saw him lifeless.

We arrived at the river shortly after the moon had cleared, as soon as I stepped out of the car I was surrounded by a halo of sadness, I began to follow the course of the river against the current pointing to the place of attack, I didn’t say a word, Lori, who she had insisted on accompanying me, she did the same, we both had spent part of our life near that river, Satomi loved to train us there, whether it was for control or for that little bit of fighting.

The river flowed quickly bathing my bare feet, I had left my shoes on the shore as when I went there to train, the more I looked at that glow in the water the more my heart was heavy, I lowered and grabbed the bracelet stuck in a rock on the bed of river, it was Lucas’ one, one of the newcomers in the herd, he was a child of eleven who had lost his parents in a pack war, he had managed to save himself only thanks to Satomi's intervention, I looked at the bracelet again, it was a gift Lori had given him, a sort of reward for being good during a workout, I looked up with the hope of seeing something that could bring me to someone but the only thing I saw were two bodies on the opposite bank, closed I took a deep breath and approached.

"Are Anna and Colin..." I said feeling Lori approach, the two boys were facing each other, dead... Anna had a huge gash that started from the right shoulder and reached her to the left side, Colin instead had the neck torn, probably due to a bite

"They stayed together until the end..." Lori said looking at the hands of the two intertwined

"Few had a bond like theirs, it was only brothers but they were so close that they had almost our own abilities!" Emmett interjected, then we heard Caleb call, he wasn’t far from us, a little higher than the current, he had found other bodies. Two more children... Rose and Alec, that was one of the most chilling scenes, both bodies were mutilated, Alec was split in two at the height of his waist and his neck was broken, Rose instead had both legs broken and the breastbone smashed with a huge paw-shaped recess.

"I can’t believe it, almost everyone has killed them!" I said, looking around me, slowly I noticed more and more bodies scattered around, I counted them one by one, decreed that only a dozen of us were still alive. "We have to burn them, we do the ritual and then we burn them!" I said looking at Lori

"No Brett we can’t! There must also be Satomi, the Alpha must be present!"

"Lori, we don’t know what happened to Satomi and I refuse to leave the bodies of our brothers in this way, with the risk of becoming food for eat-carcasses!" She looked at me thoughtfully, the twins agreed with me, she looked at new around and finally surrendered.

I asked everyone else to gather all the bodies as quickly as possible, we put them all sorted, and with the Moon, second in the things that can’t be hidden, that observed us we started the ritual, I repeated everything I had seen different times from Satomi during the funeral, when I finished everything, slowly we started to burn our brothers with improvised torches, Deaton created with various elements the oil that Satomi used in order to make sure that the ritual happened well, the night lit up, their shining souls left the prison of the body, we stood there watching until the last spark was extinguished.

Nobody said anything about what had happened, the pain for those dead now was no longer ours alone, but it was everyone present there. It was Corey shortly thereafter to break that silence "Excuse me, I don’t want to seem insensitive, but I think there is something you have to see!" He accompanied us where he had found one of the bodies, was slightly detached from the others, was closer to the entrance to the woods, I looked at the scene and I shuddered, I knew that message was left there to be found, there was the carcass of one of those huge wolves, his stomach was gutted, all around him a huge spiral "Revenge..." I said quietly, I didn’t hear anyone else say that word, perhaps because it was too obvious, I was attracted by something moving, on one of the final circles of the spiral something was stuck against a small branch, when I approached I remained stone, it was a piece of the shirt that Satomi wore the night before, but the most disturbing thing was that all the edges were burned, something had burned that shirt. "That smell... is it the same oil we used?!" Lori approching me in shock

"Unfortunately. Someone did the ritual here... and if this really is Satomi's shirt means that..."

"...she died and someone burned her! But why only she?" Emmett asked, coming up with his eyes shining

"Because he didn’t have time! Look, there are fingerprints, someone was running towards the woods! And then this wasn’t left here by chance, it's at the end of the spiral, like a signature!" Stiles answered picking up a ring

"That's from Gabriel! It was the last thing he had left of his wife! Remember? He told us a few days ago!" Lori told me, taking the ring

"It's very likely, he was one of the few who didn’t really believe in Satomi's way of doing things, but he still appreciated her as much as Alpha, and this symbol of revenge proves both. We have to find him and if the other survivors are even better with him!" I said, taking the ring and putting it in my pocket

"Brett... Satomi..." Lori tried to say but burst into tears, hugged her tightly, a part of us had flown away, I couldn’t show it to her, I didn’t want to be saddened even more, but I felt a vacuum in my chest, just where she leaned her head, stroked her hair trying to comfort her, I felt the hands of the twins resting on my shoulders, they too felt the same, they had just arrived in the pack, but Satomi had treated them very well, their story had really hit… 

"Lori, stop it, you know that Satomi would never want to see you like that! We'll find the others and together we'll see what to do!" I said, lowering myself to look her in the eyes

"We're with you!" I heard Scott say

"We are here too, my mother and Satomi were tied up, now it's our turn!" Derek intervened, I turned my eyes to my sister, only then did I notice that we had all eyes shining, Derek was right, we were all now tied!

"Is it done now, let's go home?" I said looking around, that place wasn’t the same as before, now happy memories were stained by something dark, heavy... pain.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

"Can I?" I said entering the twins' room, we had just finished eating and while I was half an hour on the phone with Violet I had noticed that for the whole dinner and even after they hadn’t said a word. "Sure, come..." Emmett said looking at me, they were both sitting on the bed, talking to each other, I looked at them carefully, put as they were, one in front of the other, seemed to see a person looking in the mirror, I noticed that they were changed, they both had a tank top, as usual one blue and one red, and gray pajama pants.

"Do you want to talk to me too?" I said as I stood at the door, Caleb clapped his hand on the free part of the bed, I accepted the silent invitation and sat down.

"What were you talking about?" I asked interested

"We were looking back on how Satomi had welcomed us after she had heard our story..."

"Well, how about telling it to me too? So you go around with expensive cars, you are enrolled in a good school... but you never said anything else!"

"Sure? It's not one of the most interesting things to hear!" Looked at me questioningly Caleb

"Citing someone we know... since we have to live together for a while, we need to know each other a little bit, and then you know my story..."

"Thanks for the quote, I'll tell you something!" Emmett answered settling down

"As you know, we are natural werewolves, our mother was a natural wolf, like our maternal grandmother, and so on, but our father is a human, but most important is a hunter, their relationship has always been seen with a critical eye from the father's family but no one had ever dared to divide them, after all at that time there was also a sort of pact between the wolves and the hunters of the place so there were no real reasons to separate them, the hard part came when they got married a few weeks after the wedding our mother's pack was decimated by a new group of hunters the "Black rangers", doing research our mother discovered that to attract those hunters there was our paternal grandfather, afraid that my mother could transform our father, she kept secret what he had discovered for many months, didn’t want to ruin everything she had created even at the cost of having to endure the death of her pack, and then she was already waiting for us both. When we were born, we were a sort of reconciliation between our mother and our father's family, but when we began to show our wolf skills everything was back as before, nobody expected that between the union of a human and a wolf could be born twins both werewolves natural, the probability is minimal, and instead as if something wanted to make our grandfather pay what he had done we were born.

The Black rangers began again to slowly kill all the werewolves they found and our mother for fear of losing we too confessed to our father what she had discovered but he didn’t believe her and a night caught in anger took part in a hunt of the Black rangers who brought him to kill our mother, destroyed by what he had done chasing the hunters from the city and took revenge of our grandfather for what he had done, he killed his own father. In order not to risk losing us, we hid us for many years, our family is very well-off so it didn’t have problems, as soon as we turned twelve he sent us away with one of my mother's few surviving friends providing everything we wanted to a condition, never return to him, it was this friend of our mother, whom we called Uncle Jake, who brought us here from Satomi."

"Wow, it's really a good story..." I said in a tone between the surprised and the sad "...and you really never tried to come back to your father?"

"No, from time to time we get messages from him in the most veiled ways possible and that's how we stay in touch, we can’t go back, we would also put his life at risk!" Said Caleb looking at me

"Well now I understood why Satomi had been so fascinated by your story... at least, however, you were lucky enough to be two, have you ever thought about the possibility of not being born twins? How would you have faced all this on your own?!"

"We probably couldn’t have done it! Although we are almost never alone, in short we have the pack..." I saw their eyes light up for a moment while they looked at me

"You know, I noticed one thing first, when Scott lit up his eyes, like a silent call for the pack, while those of Liam, Hayden, Malia and even those of Corey lit up yours, they didn’t immediately, only after few second, but I had the impression that it wasn’t due to Scott, you did it to not make the others notice it?" asked Emmett curious

"I don’t believe it! I thought nobody had noticed it!" I said disheartened

"So that's true! We weren’t wrong! What happened?" Caleb asked even more curiously

"I don’t know, but since I found out I was a Delta, it's like I'm not part of Scott's pack anymore and in a sense it's right, after all I haven’t even been transformed by him! And Derek told me that the Delta are reluctant to permanently enter a pack, not only because they are few now and therefore tend not to submit and lose the ability to use the powers freely, but also because having some of the skills of an Alpha there it would be like a clash of leadership... I don’t know what to do..."

"Complicated situation... but there is one thing I have to ask you..." Caleb said looking at me exalted "...if you also have Alpha skills does it mean that you could create a pack too?"

"Oh I don’t know, I think so because the Delta can also transform, but I really don’t know, besides the fact that I don’t know how to turn someone and how to behave, but I don’t even have my full potential, if I understood all these skills that I have only partially active, my potential is halved, it is shared with the Delta that transformed me!"

"Cool?" Emmett asked looking at the twin "Cool!" The other answered, I looked at them and burst out laughing. We lost track of time, kept talking until we were exhausted.


	10. Brothers

**Pov-Anthony**

 

That morning the sun had risen before usual, the blue sky and cloudless announced the beginning of a peaceful day. When I woke up I found myself in a strange situation, something vibrated on the bedside table next to the bed, it seemed very strange to me since usually not even the roar of cannons could wake me, I felt a little sore, as if I hadn’t slept well, I instinctively got up to stretch, I felt my chest lighten, I looked around, I was in the twins' bed, I had slept there, probably the night before we were so tired that we had broken down without realizing it, I looked around again and got out of bed trying to don’t wake them up.

"Did you sleep well? You seemed a little narrow, three in one bed!" My mother said, seeing me go down to the kitchen still in my pajamas

"Did you see that we were all sleeping in the same bed, in those conditions, and you didn’t wake me up?" I asked confusedly

"Well you know I don’t like to wake you up when you're in the middle of sleep, at least you don’t have to go to school, and then you were so cute all three close to each other, you looked like three puppies!"

"Tell the truth, a part is also for revenge for having hidden from you this supernatural world!" I said looking at her seriously

"Maybe... a little... anyway you were really cute! Look..." she said, taking the cell phone

"Who was cute? We want to know it too!" Caleb said coming down followed by Emmett

"We three, look how we slept tonight!" I said grabbing my mom's phone, the twins stood by my side and we looked at the picture together. I was in the middle, I had my right arm raised above my head and my left hand resting just above my left side, Caleb was on my left, lying on my right side, his head was resting on his right arm which was resting on the pillow, next at my head, and the other hand was resting on the bed between me and him, he had his right leg extended while his left leg was resting next to mine, but the one in the strangest position was Emmett, he was lying on my right on my left side , speculate to the twin, since the place on the pillow was finished, had his head resting on the right side of my chest, with his right hand close, the other arm was lying between me and him and his legs were in the same position of his brother. I noticed that looking at our T-shirts there was a sort of reference to the French flag, Caleb blue, I in the center white and red Emmett.

"We did some sort of Twister while we slept!" Emmett said, laughing

"You're the worse one!" Caleb teased him

"Anyway I'm not used to sharing the bed with two other people! I feel all sore, I look like an old man!" I said, raising my arms to stretch my poor back

"You don’t look like an old man, you're old!" My mother answered looking at me still smiling

"Anyway, I want to save this picture, I don’t think there's anyone else who can sleep like this!" I said, sending the photo to my cell phone

"Forget it and sit back, since you are all three here it is better to have breakfast together!" My mother answered, picking up her cell phone.

While we were eating, I looked at the twins, I knew it was normal, but I still had to get used to seeing two almost identical people, I was reminded of the look Derek had on the day of the full moon, just before training, while looking at me and Sam, I probably now had the same face he had. Thinking of Sam brought me back to the problem of my mother and Peter, I hadn’t told her yet, she didn’t know that I had found my father, she didn’t know that I had found two new brothers, I decided to try to talk about it. "Mom..." I said suddenly "...do you remember when the other day we were talking and I asked you about Daddy?" I saw her eyes widen, even the twins were surprised by the sudden question

"Yes, why do you ask?" She answered looking at me confused

"Simply, I was wondering isn’t that by chance you remember something else? You know, yesterday they told me their parents' story and I wanted to know more..." I lied

"Oh, uhm... right... some other thing? I don’t know..." she said staring at his glass

"Mom... please, I know there's more!" I said with a false hopeful smile

"Actually, I really don’t know what to tell you, I've always told you, I remember a few things of that period, I tried to forget it... you know" I looked at the twins, they were watching me, there was an exchange of looks, I convinced myself...

"Not even if I say things like "Villa Hale" or "Peter Hale"..." I started to say

"What? Who are the Hale? What is Villa Hale?" She asked confused

"Really? Anything? Not even if I say "Alan Deaton" or "Talia Hale"?" As soon as I ended up pronouncing the name of Talia I saw my mother's eyes get lost in the void, she became absent, she stopped

"Mom! What's going on?" I asked, looking at her in alarm. "Hey mum... answer me! What's happening to you?!" I said, standing up, I reached out my hand and placed it on hers, as soon as my fingers came in contact with the back of her hand I felt my eyes light up and then a strange force threw me against the kitchen, the block had dissolved.

"Anthony are you okay?" My mother had recovered, she was close to me alarmed, she touched the back of my head to check if I was bleeding from the blow

"Mom... is it true?" I asked still confused "...it's true... Dad is..." I continued looking at her

"...Peter Hale!" She confirmed, stroking my head in tears

 

**Pov-Stiles**

 

I felt my head burst, I had spent the whole night looking for what the words Anthony had warned, but I couldn’t find any trace, I was assailed that they were really meaningless words, and yet since Scott had received the bit now almost nothing happened by chance. I let it go for a while, maybe I would have taken up later with a less tired mind, I smelled coffee, probably my father woke up, I went to the kitchen to get a cup. "Hey son like never..." he said hearing me arrive "...oh please! Tell me you haven’t been awake all night again!" He continued looking at me

"No, Dad, I was just trying to put on makeup to see how I was with dark circles" I said, looking at him tired

"Stiles, please, you can’t start spending the nights awake! You know it hurts!" He handed me a cup of coffee

"Don’t worry, it was a case, I had some important things to look for!"

"Regarding the research, yesterday we found a body near the path that cuts through the forest and seems like another great animal aggression, but those scratches were not so "normal" !"

"Are you saying that I should go check the body?"

"No Stiles! Absolutely not! I just wanted to know if I should be made aware of something else from you yet... what do I know... another huge Alpha that betrays people?!"

"Oh right..." I started to say, remembering Brett's pack, I saw my father's eyes widen "Calm, calm! Nothing dangerous for humans, or at least I think! However, Brett's pack the other night was attacked by this group of huge wolves, they decimated them, but I repeat: I don’t think they are interested in humans! We're still trying to figure out what they were, they're not werewolves but not even wolves..."

"Stiles! But are you listening to what you say? And anyway, it doesn’t seem to me that this man had something supernatural so yes, they're probably attacking us too... normal!"

"Ok, ok! I'll talk to Scott and we'll try to figure out what's going on as soon as possible!"

"Stiles..." he looked at me seriously

"Dad... don’t worry!" I said, putting the empty cup on the table and returning to the bedroom.

 

"Do you understand? If only your mother could give us a hand..." I said to Scott after the workouts, we were at the end of the school day and I was trying to convince him to accompany me to see the body my father had told me about, I had come to know just before they had still moved and was in the hospital morgue

"If you go there I want to come too! In short, this thing concerns me after all!" Brett broke in, putting on his Devenford uniform

"Okay, but we can’t just go in hiding, we need the keys and Melissa has them!"

"Stiles can try, but you know that my mother can’t help us explicitly!"

"He will find the way to do it, he has already helped us other times!" I answered putting the bag on my shoulder

"All right, let's try! At least we understand if the two things are connected!" Scott finally said

"At this point it's better that we're just the three of us right?" Brett asked, watching the others get ready, I nodded and went to the Jeep.

The Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital was full of the usual coming and going, exasperated patients walking through the corridors, the doctors running from room to room with the various medical records and nurses who were walking around helping patients in need. Unfortunately Melissa wasn’t at the reception desk and we had to wait trying not to attract attention, came ten minutes later and as soon as she saw us she made a tired face "Guys, please... what are you doing here at this time?"

"Melissa I heard that my father found a man's body during his latest research and he's still here, he's not that..."

"Stiles... I can’t! Unfortunately, your father called in the morning and ordered not to let anyone in! And you know that to call in person means..."

"That I don’t have to enter! Actually he also banned me this morning... but we need it! We have to see it to see if it's something to do with the supernatural!"

"Stiles! I can’t! You know I would have gladly helped you but if your father called, there will be a reason! That 90% is forbidding you to come in, but that's a detail!"

"Mom, just because it's a detail, isn’t that you could skip it?"

"Mrs. McCall... ehm... I mean... I wanted to say Melissa... I ask her to please, do it for me and Lori too!"

"All right ... then I repeat that I can’t let you in so I'm forced to invite you out and seeing that you know where the door doesn’t accompany you either! Now I greet you that I have to do, hoping not to forget the keys of the morgue in the third drawer of the left side of the desk..." she winked and turned away leaving

"Did I mention that I adore your mother?" I said, looking at Scott

"No need... I know it already!" He replied laughing, meanwhile Brett had already grabbed the keys from the momentarily empty reception, if he hid them in his pocket and we left for the elevator.

"We need to understand where it is and where its belongings are!" I said, surpassing Brett in the room

"I check the plates, should not they be in chronological order?" Scott asked looking at the various little doors one in a row at the other

"Yes, it should be like this! Check that way!" I said pointing to the far right side, while I searched the various archives for the most recent folders, I noticed that some were scattered around the room as if someone else had already done my same job, it amazed me not a little, if my father had given orders not to let anyone in, who had created that turmoil?! I closed the archive that I was checking and flipped through the folders on an autopsy table, when I arrived at the end of the group I was distracted by a deafening metal noise and I was automatically setting aside the last issue and then noticed the date and opened it

"I found it! The name is..." I tried to say but I was interrupted by Brett who completed my sentence "... Gabriel Lightale!"

"Wait, is it the same Gabriel you were talking about yesterday? That of your pack?" Asked Scott amazed

"Yes, it's him! So they found it..." Brett continued sadly, I quickly returned to the archives and looked for the objects in the 'K-L' category...

"Brett... I'm sorry if I ask you, but yesterday you didn’t take Gabriel's ring?" I asked, looking at him confused

"Yes, I wanted to give it back when I would meet again..."

"So what's this?" I said, showing him the ring from the evidence bag, it was identical to what Brett had taken the night before.

"But it's impossible, the real one is this!" Brett answered, taking off the necklace, took off the ring that Brett had from the necklace and placed it next to what I had... they were really identical! In addition to having the same size and the same pattern, a wolf howling at the moon, they were also of the same material and had a small dent on the edge at the same point, as if one had been made on the other's mold.

"This thing is really strange! Is there anything else in the bag?" He asked approaching the cot

"Let's see... the wallet, an old broken cell phone, and these two little sheets of white paper!"

"So, there isn’t anything..." Brett answered, staring at the contents as I put it back in the envelope

"Anyway, these are the same signs that others had!" Scott said, looking at the werewolf's body, I slipped the other ring into my pocket and went to see. The man had the same wound that we had seen several times the night before, a huge scratch that started from the shoulder and reached the opposite side, while the right leg was broken at the knee, the face was fortunately put quite well had only a small cut under the right eye...

"I still can’t believe he couldn’t make it... he even left that message..." Brett repeated moving back to the couch

"Maybe it's because of that message that has been attacked... even if I don’t know to what extent those beasts can organize themselves!" I said closing the door with the corpse

"The situation gets even more complicated!" Scott said approaching Brett, a noise from the corridor frightened us, I noticed at the last moment that I had forgotten the sheets I had kicked out of the tests, I grabbed them and put them in my pocket next to the ring

"Guys, fast exits! Doctors are coming for an autopsy!" Melissa said, entering alarmingly into the room, she didn’t repeat it a second time, we lifted her heels and ran out.

 

**Pov-Anthony**

 

After Lacrosse's training, I greeted Violet and the others and together with Malia and Lydia I went to Derek's loft, I didn’t know what they had to do there, when I asked for an explanation the answer was simply "We have to talk to Derek" so I let it go and follow them for a passage in the car, I was already planning to go to the loft to spend some time with Sam, so when I got the chance, I caught it fastly.

At that time the main room of the loft was completely immersed in the afternoon sunlight, missing only a couple of hours at sunset but in that room it still seemed midday. When we arrived Derek was attached to a pole between two pillars to do exercise while Sam and Peter were sitting at the table playing chess, which amazed me not a little since I didn’t consider either of those two patients to endure a long game of chess. "Here we are! We finally arrived!" Malia said, going down the steps at the entrance to the loft

"Oh finally! Sometimes I really think that precision isn’t your strong point!" Derek replied, jumping off the pole

"Sorry, we were watching the workouts and then we waited for him!" Lydia said pointing at me smiling

"Pardon, in part it is also my fault then!"

"By the way, what's he doing here?"

"Don’t worry, I will not bother you, I came for Samuel!" I said, turning to the table

"Oh ok"

I approached the table and stood next to Sam, I looked at the board, he was winning, probably another couple of moves and the game would be closed "Hello, I’m here!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Oh Anthony! Excuse me, I was so focused that I didn’t hear you!"

"Don’t worry, I see you're winning too, so great!"

"Yes, however we can suspend, what do you say we do? Are we going outside to talk?" He said standing up

"Of course, as you wish!" I said, looking at him, then I set my eyes on Peter and continued "Oh sorry Peter, hi! I didn’t see you were there, I think a little distraction can happen to everyone, after all there are people who forget their children for seventeen years... so…” maybe I was a bit too bad, but at that time Peter was still the father who had left me, Malia and Sam for no reason, I looked at him again for a few seconds, he returned my gaze smiling so I made an ironic smile and followed Sam who had started out.

We sat in front of each other on the small sofa that was on the small terrace of the room, I looked around looking at the terrace, near the two walls on the sides were planted with very nice flowers, the petals began with a white intense that slowly darkened coming to red, near the sofa where we were sitting there was a coffee table and on the sides two armchairs in the same style of the sofa, dark brown wood with cream pillows, and right in front of the sofa there was a view of the city.

"Beautiful, isn’t it? Since I arrived, every time I want to relax a bit I come here and I sit quietly listening to what surrounds me, it's really nice since the noise of the city above come quite muffled!”

"Yes, it's true! Just a nice place to relax! "I said, looking at the city from above   
"You know, when Uncle Derek told me we looked a lot alike, I didn’t believe it, I thought it was just an impression knowing that we had the same father, but now, looking at you, I'm changing my mind! The things that distinguish us are just details, such as cutting hair or eye color, or the fact that you have a year more... but let's say that in the end the base is the same..."   
"Why do you call him Uncle? Is not yours, or ours, cousin? And what about the resemblance... if I do this, do we have one more thing in common?" I said, making my eyes glow green   
"Yes, if you do that, we have another thing in common! However I call him "Uncle" because it comes more natural to me, we don’t have a cousin-cousin relationship, it's more like the relationship Uncle-nephew!" He replied smiling   
"You know, from time to time I imagined to find my father, there were those moments when I looked at other families and I wondered who knows what would have been a day together, then I came here and seeing Peter that desire has faded a bit, but to know that I also have two other people besides him makes me happy, in short I had never imagined such a thing, and probably even if I had done it would have been a much sadder thing."   
"Idem, except for the fact that I knew in a certain sense who my father was, and anyway I'll give you some advice... know that even if the matter will be a little complicated at first, he will soon be able to adjust himself, Daddy, he seems a bit so, grumpy, angry and often disinterested in everything but still keeps us, we are his children! Even at the beginning I didn’t really want to hear his name, I just got angry to see him, I spent the first two weeks only with Braeden and Derek!"   
"Ok, understand... I'll try to be less surly! But leaving the others... what can you tell me? I mean I don’t want to look invasive, but in short, I discover I have a brother and I don’t know anything about him? Or I don’t know, do you prefer that I tell you something?"   
"Know that I was thinking the same thing! Anyway, from the beginning I'll explain to you a little how I got there!   
My mother was originally from Phoenix, she was the daughter of two werewolves, my grandfather was a natural werewolf and my grandmother instead was transformed by my grandfather; so mum was also a natural wolf. She met Peter during one of the Hale holidays, as happened with your mother they were engaged for a while, even Peter sometimes started from here to go to Phoenix to spend an afternoon together, one night just before the full moon they got so carried away passion that spent the whole night together in the woods. And after a few weeks, here comes the news of the conception of this masterpiece that you find yourself in front of! However, at this point I would add - for the umpteenth time - Talia decided to split the two, but Peter didn’t want to lose all contact with my mother so they created this compromise, and every month Peter sent to my mother everything that needed. Until about three years ago my mother and I didn’t disappear from circulation because a group of hunters was capturing all the werewolves in Phoenix, we traveled for a while until a few months ago when we arrived in Las Vegas a family of hunters from place has contacted those of Phoenix who arrived in our apartment have taken my mother and then... the rest you already know it!"   
"This story of the Hunters is lightly blowing me! So why kill the werewolves like that?"   
"Well, in a certain sense they have to do it, as the number of werewolves increases, the hunters must intervene so as not to risk the supernatural world being discovered and to protect humans, but very often they act wrong, as they should negotiate with the flocks of the conditions to be respected to maintain security, but some prefer to intervene with the drastic measure and exterminate anyone who stands before it! Leaving aside these talks... ugly, what do you say? How's the twins? School? Love?"

"Wow, good questions! So with the twins all right, they also managed to organize themselves quite well in my house, mum is also treating them as if they were her own children, even if... no offense, but two brothers are enough and progress! With the school it's even better, I'm good at studying and I'm one of the best at the Biology course! And then the team of Lacrosse welcomed me quite well, I hurry! Love... well the situation is a bit complicated! Gossip came here already?" I asked, laughing

"Something!" He replied, laughing with me

"Then I go straight to the point, the other night I got engaged officially with Violet and then we are spending a little more time together without filters"

"I'm glad, from what Malia told me, you're really good together, even if you've only recently met!"

"Indeed... but we decided to try, we have a good relationship!"

"Great! I hope to continue, you have a happy look, more than usual!" He said getting up and leaning on the wall that overlooked the city, I joined him continuing to chat

  
  


**Pov-Sam**

 

That afternoon with Anthony flew, I never thought I could get in so much in tune with a person, when we ended up chatting I really felt a strong feeling, true, very similar to fraternal affection, we were able to recover much of what we were lost in those years. "So you've never seen it before?" I said as we watched the last shades of the sunset disappear

"No, never seen so well! I never stopped to look at it, maybe because I've never found a place to look at it so good!" He answered looking at me

"Then one day I'll take you to see it with me in a place nearby! As wolves it’s beautiful!"

"What does it mean as wolves?"

"Oh yeah, you did not even try this! As a wolf, I mean our complete transformation, our true wolf form! My mother often traveled like that, it is faster and even more beautiful, even if not everyone can do it, it is a skill that we have in a few!"

"Beautiful! I want to try it! "

"Then we will also do this together! Let's have a nice wolf trip and then let's see the sunset!"

"Ok! And what about what I asked you before?"

"Oh yes, right! I think I can come, for safety it’s better to ask da... ehm to Pet..."

"To daddy! Sure, let's go!" He said looking at me smiling, he left me a little displaced, I was not expecting a similar answer, maybe that chat had also sensitized a bit towards Peter? Or was he simply avoiding making me uncomfortable?

"Malia, Derek... have you seen dad?" I asked following Anthony inside

"Yes, it's coming! He's finishing one last thing with Lydia!"

"Thanks Malia! How did it go? Did you find an answer?" I asked interested

"Yes, we have arrived at something, in these days we will see to put it into action! To you instead? How did it go?"

"Very well, we spent an afternoon talking, in complete relaxation and getting to know each other better!" Anthony answered putting an arm on my shoulder

"Here you are! Dad, Sandra invited me to dinner, can I go there?" I asked, seeing Peter and Lydia come down with another man, he had short hair that contrasted the thick beard, even though both were blond and gray.

"Dad? Green eyes... Samuel I guess! Nice to meet you, Chris Argent!" Said the man, reaching out to me

"Argent? The family of hunters? So you are..."

"...Allison's father! Pleasure Anthony, the middle son!" Anthony concluded, grabbing his hand, so once he had left it I held it too, introducing myself.

"Returning to us... if you really want, since Sandra has invited you to go!" Peter said crossing his arms

"Well, then if we're all ready, it's better to go!"

"Sure, start going, I have to say something to Peter..." Anthony said, looking at us, nobody asked anything, we turned around and we left the loft, including Derek who decided to take us to the cars. Even I did not leave right away, I let the others down and waited outside the loft door listening to the discussion

"Look, I don’t want to look like a bad person, but besides the fact that it's difficult for me to accept having three children at any moment, but this is my nature, this is my usual expression!"

"I didn’t want to fight again, in fact... I wanted to apologize for what I said when I arrived! I was wrong, I wouldn’t have to reproach what happened, after all you didn’t know what had happened but for me it wasn’t so easy to accept all this and maybe I still haven’t completely succeeded, but today talking to Samuel I opened the eyes! I don’t want to continue with this useless hatred..."

"I think the same way, even if you see that little smile on your face this afternoon really made me realize that maybe something from me you've really inherited! I hope that your mother didn’t feel bad when she found out, in short, I reappeared after 16 years and I also have two other children, I do not know how much good it can be! "

"Don’t worry, I can’t tell you that she took it very well, but it did not weigh too much! Now I don’t want to keep waiting for the others... maybe we continue this discussion another time, Pe..." he stopped for a few seconds "Dad" he finally said

"Of course, after all I know that with you two sons we also have much more to talk about... see you!" I heard my father say, not to attract attention and don’t let him know that I was listening, I said "Then Delta? What do you want to do? We are waiting!" I both saw myself smiling amused, they looked at one last time and then Anthony followed me.

 

Lydia and Malia left us soon after Anthony's house, we said goodbye and we went inside.

"Mom, we're here!" Anthony shouted, closing the door behind me

"Oh, you should be Samuel right? Pleasure Sandra!" She said smiling, seeing us enter the kitchen

"Yes, nice to meet you!" I replied with a smile

"Caleb and Emmett? Are they in their room?"

"Actually, they're not back yet!"

"But there's Emmett's car out here!"

"Maybe they just came out with Caleb's car! I haven’t seen them since I came back! "

"You talk about the devil..." Anthony said taking his cell phone, I listened to the conversation

"Caleb tell me!"

"Anthony what luck! We are in the woods..."

"Caleb? I can not hear you well!"

"Say ... no ... in ... woo..."

"The line is out of order!"

"I'm saying we're in the woods! And there's one of those..." the boy tried to say but was interrupted by a roar that made our skin crawl

"Are you face to face with one of those huge wolves? Alone?"

"Yes, we are near the clearing! Let's meet there!"

"Run!" Closed the call Anthony

"Run? Let's go together!" I said, looking at him in alarm

"Go where? How do you get to the clearing?" Asked Sandra

"I do not have time to argue, the twins risk dying! We'll go with Caleb's car, drive me... Sam follow me!" Anthony pronounced running towards the door, took the keys from the entrance and rushed into the car

 

"I recommend you follow me carefully!" He told me walking into the woods, I nodded and I snapped him behind. I saw him move with an incredible naturalness among those trees, as if he were now making the road automatically. Probably looking for the other Delta and then those wolves, getting to the clearing wasn’t so difficult anymore. When we arrived at the clearing was still deserted, we both tried to warn the surrounding noises. We heard something coming from the north, the twins literally jumped out of the woods in their intermediate transformation. A few seconds later with a very loud noise of steps a huge wolf came up behind they howling   
"Caleb! Emmett! Here!” Anthony shouted, drawing his friends' attention   
"We have to help them in some way, that thing could kill them in nothing!" I said, putting me next to him, alarmed.   
"Get ready, we'll have a lot to do!" He answered, looking confident in his eyes


End file.
